AMAP
by Shirashi
Summary: Poussée par son frère aîné, Alice se retrouve dans un programme de soutient aux prisonniers, où elle rencontre Jasper, un garçon particulièrement agaçant mais ô combien attirant.
1. Chapitre 1

**Blabla :**_Bonjour ! Voici une nouvelle histoire écrite l'été dernier en absence de mon ordi. Je la posetrai donc en même temps que TEC (TEC le Lundi, AMAP le Mercredi je pense), puisque de toute façon elle est déjà entièrement écrite._

**Blabla 2 :** _Un petit coucou à ma...non pas bêta-lectrice parce qu'elle à un niveau CM1 pour l'orthographe, mais...la première lectrice de cette fiction, qui était supposée me conseiller. (En toute honnêteté elle a RIEN fait)._

**Blabla****_ 3_**_** :** Oui je sais que sur l'image de l'histoire il est pas blond... Mais peu importe, il est trop beau et puis c'est tout !  
Sur ce bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira :-)_

* * *

**_Chapitre Premier_**

* * *

C'était un système étrange, cette AMAP. Déjà, ce nom était stupide : Aide Morale Aux Prisonniers. Franchement... En plus, Alice ne se souvenait plus vraiment de comment, ni pourquoi, elle en était arrivée là. Ah si, à cause de son imbécile heureux de frère. Dans le fond, faire ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, parce qu'elle avait un grand coeur. Mais elle n'était pas rassurée, devant la prison imposante qui se dressait en face d'elle.

_\- Mademoiselle, c'est par ici._

La voix du gardien de prison la tira de ses pensées. Elle le suivit, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, dans le labyritnhe de couloirs presque déserts. AMAP, son cul ouais. Cela consistait à rendre visite, entre une à deux fois toutes les deux semaines, à une personne incarcérée à qui aucun proche ne rendait visite, depuis au moins 693 jours. Et puis, on devenait "responsable"de la personne qu'on allait voir : lorsqu'elle était permise de sortie, on en avait l'entière charge : le logement, la nourriture, empêcher les conneries...

Le gardien s'arrêta devant une porte blindée. Rassurant.  
Alice avala difficilement sa salive. Après tout, 693 jours c'était presque deux ans. L'individu dont elle allait devoir "s'occuper" n'était donc pas coupable d'un simple petit délit comme un vol, par exemple. Enfin, les gens qui s'occupaient d'attribuer les prisonniers n'étaient pas sutpides au point de lui coller un violeur en série... Si ?

Un lumière s'alluma dans la pièce voisine, reliée à celle où Alice patientait, par des vitres en plexiglass. De l'autre côté de celles-ci, le gardien qui avait guidé Alice tenait par le bras un jeune homme, habillé de cette combinaison orange fluo affreuse.  
Who... Finalement, ce n'était pas que dans les séries que le mec en prison était carrément canon, incroyablement attirant et... Vachement effrayant ! Le gardien s'empara du téléphone à côté de la vitre, et Alice en fit de même de son côté.

_\- Hm, ce que ce type a fait, ce n'est pas à nous de vous le dire. Vous lui demanderez. Ah, il n'est pas très commode et venir l'ennuie plus qu'autre chose alors... Bonne chance. Je vous laisse, vous avez une demi-heure. Faites connaissance._

Alice eu un petit gémissement paniqué quand elle s'assit, raide comme un piquet. Le jeune homme en fit de même tandis que le gardien allait se poster un peu en arrière. Elle porta à nouveau l'appareil à son oreille et l'autre l'imita. En effet, il n'avait pas l'air facile.  
Il ne dit rien, continuant de fixer Alice avec un regard pesant et terrifiant. Finalement, elle préferait ne pas se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver ici.

_\- Euh... Bonjour ?_

Il la regarda d'un air qui disait "Fous-moi la paix, t'es pitoyable". Ok...  
Soudain, Alice se demanda pourquoi ils étaient séparés par cette vitre. Normalement, il y avait des salles où les prionniers et leurs visiteurs pouvaient se parler sans cette contrainte, mais seulement sous surveillance. Cet homme était-il si dangereux ?  
Alice se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

_\- Super, il m'ont collé une coincée incapable de sortir plus d'une phrase en dix minutes.  
\- Estimez-vous déjà heureux que je sois là. Rares sont les gens qui en ont quelque chose à faire, des types en prison comme vous._

Il écarquilla les yeux.

_\- Enfin... Moi aussi je m'ennuierais toute seule en prison pendant deux ans. Aors, vous voulez parler ?_

Alice s'étonnait elle-même. Comment pouvait-elle se montrer aussi sûre d'elle et insolente devant ce type ? Cette vitre qui les séparait était magique : sans, elle ferait moins la maligne !  
Soudain, le prisonnier eut un petit sourire en coin; une idée diabolique venait de germer dans un coin de son cerveau.

\- _Hm. T'en as rien à faire de moi et c'est réciproque. Mais je vais finir par oublier comment parler si ça continue comme ça. Je m'appelle Jasper.  
_\- _Alice_.  
\- _J'imagine que tu m'le demand'ras tôt ou tard : je suis ici pour avoir assassiné ma petite amie et... Pour mon implication relativement importante dans un réseau de traffic de drogues. Des questions ?_

Alice déglutit. Qu'on puisse tuer quelqu'un et en parler avec un tel naturel lui échappait

_\- Alors p'tite Alice, tu fais quoi de ta misérable vie ? Tu enseignes le cathéchisme à des enfants de bourgeois ?  
\- J'en ai l'air ?  
\- Totalement._

Elle secoua la tête, dépitée.

_\- Pas du tout, je suis étudiante.  
\- T'as pas passé l'âge ?  
\- Ben non. Je n'ai que vingt deux ans.  
\- Et à cet âge là on étudie encore. Bah ça...  
\- Oui, il y a d'autres écoles après le collège, tu sais ?  
\- Bien sûr que je le sais, tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai fais la moitié d'une seconde..._

Alice s'en doutait : il avait arrêté l'école tôt. Il avait la tête de l'emploi.

_\- Pourquoi personne ne vient te voir ?  
\- Haha, c'est simple : j'ai pas de famille, ma copine bouffe les pissenlits par les racines et si mes potes pointaient le bout de leur nez ici, il n'auraient pas mis le temps avant de venir me rejoindre derrière les barreaux._

Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Il avait vraiment des réactions étranges.

_\- C'est obligatoire de votre côté, l'AMAP ?  
\- Crois-moi, c'est pas par plaisir que j'vais tapper la discut' avec une gamine qui croit pouvoir sauver l'âme des types emprisonnés.  
\- Je ne crois pas sauver l'âme de qui que ce soit. Et si c'était le cas, j'aurais tôt fait d'abandonner cette idée en commençant à te parler._

Jasper croisa les bras derrière sa nuque en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise et sourit. Finalement, elle avait du répondant cette petite. Ca allait être amusant.

Assez vite, il dut repartir dans sa cellule et Alice rentra chez elle. Elle y retourna une fois, puis deux, puis trois. En un mois, il n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de discutions. En réalité, Alice avait reperdu son répondant et son assurance. Du coup, déçu et ennuyé, Jasper avait retrouvé son comportement froid et recommencé à la regarder comme si c'était la chose la plus pathétique qu'il connaisse. Mais trop gentille, elle faisait abstraction de son attitude et faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour être agréable et lui décrocher un sourire. Ou du moins gagner un peu de son estime.

C'était peine perdue, Alice était tout ce que Jasper n'aimait pas : rougissante dès qu'on lui faisait un reproche, timide, gentille, psychologue, pacifique, droite, possédant un esprit pur et un grand coeur. Eurk ! Mais il continuait d'essayer de faire bonne figure car il n'avait pas abandonné son idée.  
Qui allait aboutir le jour-même.

.

.

.

Alice se rendit au centre pénitencier comme chaque mercredi après-midi. Elle salua Mike, le surveillant qui s'occupait d'elle et de Jasper à chaque fois. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne l'amena pas jusqu'à la salle avec les téléphones et les vitres.

_\- Je vous admire Alice.  
\- Ah, pourq-_

Mais Mike avait déjà disparu derrière une autre porte blindée. Elle attendit queques secondes et finit par s'asseoir sur une de ses chaise en plastique vert pomme, le long du mur.  
Cinq minute plus tard, Mike revint, tenant pas le bras un Jasper menotté mais rayonnant. Alice était perdue. Et pas rassurée pour un clou ! D'autant plus que Jasper arborait l'air d'un enfant, particulièrement fier de la bêtise qu'il venait de commettre.  
Il ne portait plus son éternelle combinaison orange, mais un jean et un t-shirt gris qui lui moulait le torse. Alice rougit, il était vraiment craquant.

_\- Franchement, je ne sais pas comment vous faites_, avoua Mike_. M'sieur Withlock est le type le plus détéstable que je connaisse. Vous êtes vraiment trop gentille. Et confiante. Enfin ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes en sécurité.  
\- Mais... Je ne comprends pas...  
\- Voyons Alice, tu ne te souviens pas? Trois ans que je n'ai pas vu l'extérieur parce que personne ne pouvait s'occuper de moi... Mais maintenant, toi tu es là. Je viens deux semaines chez toi._

Les yeux d'Alice étaient tellement exorbités que Mike se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas tomber par terre.

_\- Mais..._

Elle n'avait jamais accepté une telle chose ! Tenir compagnie à un meurtrier, protégée derrière une vitre incassable passait encore; mais le laisser vivre chez elle c'était de la folie !

_\- Alice... Vous n'êtes pas d'accord? _demanda Mike, un peu perdu_  
\- Mais, non, je-  
\- Oh... Moi qui me faisait une joie d'enfin sortir un petit peu...  
\- Bon eh bien Jasper, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il y a eu une erreur. Aaah, l'administration, je vous jure... Allez, zou, de retour dans ta cellule !_

Il eut une moue déçue si attendrissante qu'Alice bondit sur ses jambes.

_\- Attendez Monsieur Newton ! C'est trop cruel, de lui avoir fait une fausse joie de la sorte. Je... Je veux bien me charger de lui pour les deux prochaines semaines._

Jasper dissimula un sourire en coin victorieux. Trop facile.

_\- Hum, très bien._

Il marqua un petit temps.

_\- Je disais donc, voici ce qui assurera votre sécurité._

Il montra un bracelet argenté et une télécommande à laquelle était suspendue une clef. Il accrocha le bracelet à la cheville de Jasper et le ferma à clef.

\- _Techniquement dès lors que vous le fermez, il faut la clef pour l'ouvrir, mais on préfère redonner un tour pour plus de sécurité. Si jamais il s'en prend à vous, appuyez ici, _dit il en désignant la télécommande. _Ca lui envoie une décharge éléctrique._

Il illustra ses propos en enfonçant le petit bouton gris. Aussitôt, Jasper jura en sursautant.

_\- Eh connard ! Tu fous quoi ?  
\- Là c'était au plus faible. Mais ici, il y a un curseur pour régler la puissance. Vous pouvez facilement lui envoyer un coup de jus qui l'immobilisera pendant quelques secondes.  
\- Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Il n'avait rien fait là !  
\- Pour vous montrer pardi ! Et maintenant, il sait à quoi s'attendre s'il vous embête ou fait une connerie. Ah, et s'il s'éloigne de vous à plus d'un kilomètre il recevra également une décharge, qui le fera revenir au pas de course la queue entre les jambes_.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel, et Alice se saisit de la télécommande que Mike lui tendait, et la fourra dans sa poche.

_\- Vous pourrez lui enlever la nuit et pour sa douche. Mais veillez bien à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Et n'oubliez pas, s'il commet un délit ou quoi que ce soit, vous en payerez les frais tous les deux, alors faites attention. Bonne chance, il est à vous_.

Encore une fois, la bonté d'Alice avait raison d'elle.

Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa voiture, suivie par un Jasper satisfait, les bras croisés derrière la nuque. Alice jura contre sa naïveté et son bon fond, et invita Jasper à s'asseoir à l'avant de sa Chevrolet verte.

_\- Eh ben, pas mal ta bagnole !  
\- Ouais. Si tu... Si tu pouvais ne pas poser tes pieds sur le... Là, là, ça serait chouette._

Jasper haussa les épaules et s'assit. Il accrocha sa ceinture en râlant, sous le regard insistant d'Alice.  
Le trajet jusque chez elle se fit dans un silence de mort. Elle n'osa même pas allumer la radio, alors qu'elle adorait chanter à tue tête en conduisant.

Elle sortit et claqua la porte alors que Jasper récupérait son sac à dos, l'enfilant sur une épaule, et accrochant son blouson en cuir à son bras. Il affichait toujours ce sourire victorieux qui commençait à agacer Alice.  
Elle fit tomber deux fois ses clefs tant ces mains tremblaient. Elle arriva enfin à les passer sur le digicode et poussa la porte, génée devant le regard amusé de son _invité_.

Dans l'ascenseur, le silence pesait vraiment à Alice, mais elle était trop intimidée par Jasper pour dire un mot. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient côte à côte, sans obstacle entre eux. Et Alice était aussi très gênée parce qu'elle trouvait le jeune homme parfaitement à son goût. Grand, une musculature (qui laissait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas se frotter à lui) rêvélée par son t-shirt gris clair, avec le visage à faire palir les dieux grecs de jalousie, et des cheveux dorés et bouclés, qui rebondissaient à chaque fois qu'il bougeait la tête. Et un sourire à vous faire exploser les ovaires. Beau comme il était, il était forcément au goût de toutes les filles. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait faire devenir homosexuels les pires homophobes et... Oula, elle partait loin. Mais malheureusement, il avait aussi le caractère le plus détestable qui soit.

Alice, fébrile, sortit de l'ascenseur et trébucha. Jasper la rattrappa pas le bras et la redressa.

-_Eh, reste avec moi, je sais pas encore où t'habites. Et puis, je peux pas m'éloigner, il faudrait que je me trimballe avec ton cadavre sur les épaules. Ah, et j'ai pas accès à ma thune sans toi. Donc tu claques pas, saisis?_

Elle hocha la tête, rouge comme une tomate à cause de sa proximité avec le jeune homme. Non, non, non, ça n'allait pas du tout ! C'était quoi cette réaction d'ado prépubère devant son chanteur préféré?  
Elle secoua la tête et essaya de faire entrer ses clefs dans la serrure de son appartement. Essaya, parce qu'elle avait les mains qui tremblaient. Jasper, derrière elle, pris les clefs et s'occupa d'ouvir la porte. Elle était morte de honte.

_\- Effrayée qu'un meurtirer dorme sous ton toit ? Bah, t'en fais pas, tu vaux pas la peine que je me salisse les mains et que je me tape dix ans de taule supplémentaires parce que je t'aurais tranché la gorge._

C'était certes vexant, mais également rassurant, en un sens.

_\- Tu peux poser tes affaires là, et t'asseoir ici. Je vais préparer la chambre. C'est à dire que je n'avait pas prévu la présence d'un invité..._

Jasper lui offrit un sourire narquois.

_\- J'avoue m'être bien débrouillé sur ce coup là!_

Alice se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais Jasper la suivit. Elle soupira et poussa la porte. Elle ouvrit les volets, fermés depuis plusieurs jours, et entreprit de ranger son bordel.  
Jasper s'assit sur le lit et la regarda entasser ses vêtements dans son placard. Elle adorait les vêtement, vraiments, mais elle détestait les ranger.

Jasper sentit qu'il était assis sur quelque chose, s'en saisit et tira dessus. Il se retrouva donc avec un soutient gorge rose fluo à la main.

-_ Ah... Tu me le prévoyais comme peluche?_

Alice se retourna et manqua de tomber à la renverse.

_\- Ah...ah...ah..._

Elle l'arracha presque des mains de Jasper et il alla rejoindre, d'un vol plané, les autres vêtements dans l'armoire.

_\- Y'a pas le string qui va avec, pas loin?  
_\- _N-non !_

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit précisément ce soutient gorge là? Déjà que c'était embarassant comme situation, il fallait qu'il soit en dentelle, plein de petits noeuds et de coeurs, et rose bonbon.  
Elle chassa ensuite Jasper du lit pour en changer les draps.

_\- Mais, tu vas dormir où toi?  
\- Sur le canapé._

Jasper la fixa de travers.

_\- Quoi?  
\- T'es bizarre.  
__\- Pourquoi donc ?  
__\- A ta place, c'est moi que j'aurais fait dormir sur le canapé.  
__\- C'est parce que tu es trop grand pour y entrer en entier une fois allongé... Moi je ne suis pas grande, ça va.  
__\- Hum...Tu te soucies de mon confort? Alors que je t'ai roulée dans la farine pour mon propre interêt ?  
__\- Non pas de ton confort. De l'état dans lequel tu laisseras mon canapé._

Alice fini de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre et s'adressa à Jasper.

_\- Fais comme chez toi. Tu veux sortir? Il n'est que seize heures trente.  
\- Là, maintenant, je tuerais pour une clope._

Alice eut un mouvement de recul.

_\- Eh mais c'est que je l'effraye la demoiselle ! C'est qu'une expression petite. Et puis j'ai pas dit que c'est toi que j'allais tuer.  
\- I-il y a un Bar-Tabac, en bas de l'immeuble !_

Jasper serra les dents.

_\- 'tain! Arrête de begayer et de te soumettre comme ça, on dirait que t'as aucune personnalité. T'as vraiment pas de couilles, hein?  
__\- Ben...non. Enfin je crois._

Jasper enfila son blouson et se dirigea vers la porte.

_\- Tu viens avec moi?  
\- J'arrive !  
\- Oublie pas mon fric. L'gardien te l'a confié avant de partir.  
\- Ah exact, je vais le chercher._

Il descendirent dans le même silence que lors de la montée. Jasper avait de nouveau arrêté de sourire et repris son attitude lasse et distante.

Il acheta deux paquets de cigarettes et ressortis.

_\- Eh ben mon gars, ça fait du bien. Hum... J'aimerais aller voir une vieille connaissance. Vaut mieux pas pour ta jolie p'tite gueule que tu n't'en approches trop. Mais il faut que tu sois suffisament près de moi; c'est à plus d'un kilomètre d'ici.  
\- Mais-  
\- En fait... J'te laisse pas le choix._

Il l'empoigna par l'avant bras et la traina à sa suite.

_\- Le métro, ça te va?_

Alice hocha la tête, mais elle savait que même si elle avait répondu non, ils l'auraient tout de même pris.

Elle dû rester à l'attendre à un coin de rue, sous les regards des passants qui se demandaient ce qu'elle faisait, plantée là. D'autant plus qu'il se mit à pleuvoir à verse et que, le temps qu'elle se mette à l'abri, elle était déjà trempée. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Alice se disait que finalement, c'était naturel d'avoir des envies de meurtre, une moto s'arrêta devant elle. Jasper – elle l'avait reconnu à ses vêtements – en descendit et enleva son casque, le visage rayonnant.

_\- Wha, ce que ça m'avait manqué ! C'est mon bébé ! Bon, j'espère que t'as pas peur de la moto. Parce que j'irais plus vite que le métro. De toute façon je n'utilise pas le même chemin. Et je ne tiens pas plus que ça à recevoir une décharge pendant que je conduis._

Malheureusement pour elle, Alice en avait très peur. Une excuse, vite !

_\- Euh...Ah ! Il est interdit de faire de la moto sans casque ! Si des policiers nous voient, tu vas te retrouver aussi sec en prison. Et comme je suis ta responsable-  
\- Bien essayé. Mais j'ai un casque pour toi aussi.  
\- Oui mais... Utiliser le casque d'un autre c'est dangereux. Il me protègera mal si on a un accident.  
\- Pas d'risque que j'aie un accident.  
\- Mais il pleut...  
\- Bah. Au pire, il s'agira d'un homicide involontaire, je prendrais moins cher que si je l'avais fait exprès. Et ils trouveront bien une autre bonne poire pour venir me rendre visite._

Elle le haïssait. Il était... Détestable ! Mais sachant pertinamment qu'elle n'y échapperais pas, elle prit le casque que Jasper lui tendait et monta derrière lui. Ill fit délibérement exprès de faire rugir le moteur et d'accélérer dès le départ pour l'embêter.

-_ Eh Alice ! _Cria-t-il  
\- _Quoi ? _Hurla-t-elle pour que Jasper l'entende  
_\- 'me serres pas comme ça ! Je sais que c'est tentant, mais tu m'étouffes là._

Oups... Elle dessera un peu son étreinte et maudit Jasper.  
Il arrivèrent rapidement chez elle, qui cette fois réussi à ouvrir toutes les portes du premier coup.

Elle les sentait mal ces deux semaines, mais mal ! Jasper alla à la fenêtre et fuma encore, le regard vide. Alice s'approcha de lui.

\- _Je ne comprends pas._

Il tourna la tête vers elle, tiré de ses pensées.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'piges pas ?  
__\- Ce que tu as fait. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. On ne se connait presque pas, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, on ne sait presque rien l'un de l'autre, et tu me détestes. Alors POURQUOI es-tu venu passer deux semaines ici ?  
__\- Ch'ais pas. J'avais l'occasion d'enfin revoir l'exterieur, j'allais pas cracher d'sus. Crois-moi, c'est pas la joie en prison._

Alice haussa les épaule.

_\- Tu l'avais bien cherché.  
__\- Eh, critique pas ! Comme tu l'as dit, tu ne sais rien de moi.  
__\- Suffisament pour savoir que tu es le genre de personne à te servir honteusement des autres et à mal les traiter après.  
__\- Pauvre choute, je suis désolé. Tonton Jasper ne vouait pas être méchant avec toi._

Alice fit la moue.

_\- Arrête de te moquer de moi..._

Il jeta son mégot par la fenêtre et se tourna vers Alice.

_\- Ok, je reconnais que j'ai pas été très sympa. Demande-moi ce que tu veux, je le ferai. Mais attention, tu n'as qu'une chance.  
__\- Euh... Essaye de faire un effort envers moi. On va cohabiter pendant deux semaines, contre mon gré, et je préfèrerais que cela se passe bien. Avant de me juger, essaye de me connaitre un peu ! Et si tu me détestes vraiment, euh... On avisera. Et puis, ce sera plus agréable pour toi aussi, pour la première fois que tu sors..._

Jasper sourit.

_\- Trop mignonne. T'aurais pu me demander de me casser, mais non. Je ne te déteste pas... C'est juste que j'en ai rien à faire. Non, attends, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. En vrai... Je suis bien content d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, autre que mon voisin de cellule. Et j'ai exagéré, t'es cool._

C'était la plus longue conversation qu'ils avaient eue depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la prison. La plus longue tout court d'ailleurs. Durant les heures de l'AMAP, Alice se livrait plus à un monologue, essayant déséspérement d'arracher un son à Jasper.

* * *

_Je tiens à précier que tout est écrit, oui, mais dans un carnet. Il se peut alors que par manque de temps ou d'envie, je retarde un peu la publication parce que retaper, c'est long et fastidieux :o)_

_Et oui c'est encore une histoire cucul cliché MAIS ON S'EN FOUT_ _ON AIME CA !_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Blabla :** _Alors, oui, cette histoire va suivre le cliché de la jeune fille pure et innocente qui tombe amoureuse du badboy de service, qui sera une ordure avec tout le monde sauf avec elle. Mais bon, ça ne sera pas pour autant guimauve, mielleux et dégoulinant de sucre. Enfin pas trop...  
_

**Blabla 2 :** _Merci pour les fav', les alertes et p'is les reviews ! Surtout les reviews, c'est ce qui, à mon goût, motive le plus. Mais être suivie c'est super gratifiant aussi. Bref. Contente que ça vous plaise._

**Blabla 3** : _J'ai essayé de bien différencier le langage des deux persos principaux... Mais des fois je me demande si ça ne fait pas un peu trop. Genre, Alice qui s'applique un peu trop à bien parler. Non ?_

_**Joie :**_ Ouiii, la première :D T'as intérêt à les aimer, ce sont les meilleurs ! Oui, vive le gnangnantisme ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

_**Lilllou :**_ Et voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi ! Merci ;)

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

* * *

Alice était maintenant certaine d'au moins deux choses : elle était tombée amoureuse de Jasper, et elle n'avait absolument aucune chance avec lui car elle n'était pas le genre de fille à lui plaire.  
Alors elle refoulait ses sentiments naissants.

Sauf que cela faisait déjà une semaine et c'était de plus en plus dur. En plus, elle voyait bien que Jasper était du genre à coucher à droite à gauche un peu tout le temps. Alors après deux ans enfermé dans neuf mètres carrés, il devait éprouver un certain "manque". Et elle, elle était bien incapable de l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, en l'occurrence aller "se taper une minette en chaleur". Et malgré ses efforts, cette idée la frustrait au plus au point. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour que cela n'arrive pas !

Déjà, point positif : Jasper avait arrêté de la regarder comme une moins que rien et avait plus ou moins laissé tombé son attitude froide et distante. Il s'entendaient même presque bien.  
Point négatif : elle ne pouvait décemment pas se planter devant lui et lui dire : "écoute, je commence sérieusement à tomber amoureuse de toi, et je n'veux pas que t'ailles voir d'autres nanas. Alors si jamais t'as envie de tirer un coup, bah, ma chambre est fond du couloir."

Non, vraiment pas. Et puis, ça ne lui allait pas du tout de dire une chose pareille. D'un autre côté, il était bien connu que les garçons – et particulièrement Jasper – n'y connaissaient rien à la subtilité, et il valait mieux exprimer clairement ses intentions. Sauf que jamais ces mots ne pourraient sortir de la bouche d'Alice. De toute façon elle n'était pas du genre à baisser sa culotte pour garder un garçon près d'elle. Tant pis ! Elle ferait dans la subtilité. Il restait neuf jours avant qu'il ne reparte. Eh bien, elle avait intérêt à être efficace !

Elle se leva péniblement, rejetant la couette n'importe comment, et ouvra les volets. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et entra dans le salon, où Jasper venait de se lever lui aussi. Avant même qu'il n'aient échangé un mot, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Alice n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que Jasper avait déjà ouvert au facteur. En caleçon. Et il prit, pas gêné pour un clou, le colis que tendait le facteur, et signa à la place d'Alice.

Il lui tendit alors qu'elle le regardait, offusquée.

_\- Eh mais tu n'es pas gêné !  
\- Tu devrais me remercier, t'es en pyjama. Et il est pas vraiment sexy, _dit il en la jaugeant de bas en haut.  
_\- Et toi t'es à moitié à poil ! Imagine si ça avait été un voisin, ou bien une amie! Ou pire, mes parents...  
\- Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
\- Mais tu ne pouvais pas sav-  
\- Oh et puis regarde-toi cinq seconde. Ils n'auraient pas cru une seule seconde que je puisse être ton copain, ou un coup d'un soir. En plus t'es bien trop coincée pour ça. On va pas _du tout_ ensemble._

_Crétin ! _Bon, il lui faudrait persévérer, mais elle ne se laisserait pas abattre.

_\- En tous cas c'est un joli paquet. C'est quoi?  
\- Eh pas touche !_

Alice enleva le ruban qui fermait la boîte plate d'un joli violet métallique, et souleva le couvercle. Pour l'embêter, Jasper se saisit du papier plié qu'il y avait dans la boîte, et le lu à voix haute. Elle essaya désespérément de le lui prendre des mains, mais il le maintenait en hauteur.

\- _"Ma petit 'Licette; je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir pu envoyer ça le jour J, mais tu sais bien que j'étais en voyage de noces. Et puis, tu ne peux pas en vouloir à ton adorable belle-soeur point virgule-tiret du haut-fermez la parenthèse. Enfin, voilà ton cadeau, avec seulement un mois de retard. Avec ça, tu va peut-être ENFIN te trouver un copain ! Allez bisous et à bientôt, Rosie. PS : t'as intérêt à le porter dès ce soir !"_

Alice était à la fois honteuse, et remontée contre Jasper.

_\- Quoi _'Licette_, tu n'as toujours pas de petit ami ?  
\- Rends-moi ça !  
\- Hm...Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as offert ton "adorable belle soeur"? _Demanda-t-il en l'ignorant totalement.

Il saisit la boîte et en sortit un... Un... Un magnifique déshabillé noir, et en grande partie transparent.

_\- Bah dis-moi... Enfin pour qu'il te serve, il faudrait déjà que tu ramènes un garçon chez-toi, haha !  
\- Eh mais... Eh ! Pose ça tout de suite !  
\- Ouais ouais... Eh dis, tu ne voudrais pas l'essayer maintenant ? Pour moi !_

Mais comment Alice avait-elle pu craquer sur un crétin pareil ? Elle soupira.

_\- Va crever_.

Et elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Jasper frappa à la porte à peine deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle venait de se déshabiller.

_\- Je peux venir aussi?  
\- Dégage !_

Il s'éloigna en riant. Embêter Alice était devenu son nouveau passe-temps favori, et il ne s'en cachait pas.

L'après-midi, ils allèrent acheter de quoi remplir le frigo que Jasper avait vidé à une vitesse folle. Il était tenu de venir, pour porter les sacs.  
Peu de temps avant d'entrer dans le magasin, il s'arrêta net et empoigna Alice par le bras. Etonnée, celle-ci se retourna et Jasper lui prit le menton avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Le cerveau de cette dernière mis du temps à recevoir l'information, et quand il l'eut reçue, elle se recula brusquement sous le regard plus qu'amusé de Jasper.

_\- Mais qu'est-ce que...  
\- T'emballes pas, chérie, c'était juste pour vérifier l'annonce là._

Il désigna du doigt l'affiche du kiosque à journaux derrière lui. Dessus, on pouvait lire "Une femme emb(a)rassée sait mieux cuisiner !"

_\- Mais c'est stupide. Et puis, t'as beau le multiplier par le plus grand chiffre qui soit, zéro restera toujours zéro. Bon, on y va?_

Jasper l'avait embrassée. Jasper l'avait embrassée. Jasper l'avait embrassée et elle n'en avait même pas profité. Jasper l'avait embrassée et c'était à cause d'une stupide publicité sur la cuisine et la thérapie de couple. Et il la regardait avec nonchalance et se moquait d'elle. Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Tout ça aurait dû arriver plus tard, à un moment plus propice et dans un endroit mieux que la devanture d'une supérette de quartier ! Imbécile, idiot, crétin ! Finalement elle le détestait. Il n'avait aucun coeur et était incapable de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait blessée.

_-Eh Alice, redescends sur Terre, poupée. Je sais que je fais un effet dévastateur aux filles, mais là 'faut y'aller._

Elle se vengerait. Le soir-même !

Sauf que le soir même...

_\- Eh Alice, j'ai plus d'clopes. Et j'arrive à court de... Enfin tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.  
\- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas fumer ça. D'une part, si la police l'apprend, c'est pas demain la veille que tu reverras la lumière du jour. Et d'autre part, dans neuf jours tu ne pourras plus en fumer, alors ne redeviens pas accro, s'il te plait.  
\- C'est bon, fous-moi la paix Madame la petite Sainte. Bon tu viens ? Je ne tiens pas à me prendre un coup d'jus.  
\- Mais il est tard et je suis fatiguée ! Je n'ai même pas encore fait à manger._

Jasper saisit le poignet d'Alice sans aucune douceur et la mit contre le mur.

_\- Aïe !  
\- Ecoute ma cocotte, ch'us vraiment pas d'humeur et je commence déjà à ressentir les effets du manque. Alors j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois pas en forme ou que t'aies faim. J'attendrais pas demain, alors magne-toi de mette tes putains de godasses et de sortir !  
-Non j'en ai pas envie ! Et puis lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !_

Mais il ne la lâcha pas et ne désserra pas sa prise non plus.

_\- Alice, je ne me répèterai plus : dé-pêche-toi !  
\- Arrête, je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas ! Et tu me tords le poignet, Jasper arrête ! _hurla presque Alice, les larmes aux yeux.

Soudainement, Jasper la lâcha et lui tourna le dos. Il jure en silence et s'assit sur le canapé, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

_\- Je... Je..._

Alice se frotta le poignet, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

_\- Je ne t'ai tenu qu'une main... Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé cette saleté de télécommande?  
\- Mais... Parce que je ne voulais pas te faire mal !  
\- Mais t'es stupide toi, hein ! Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, moi, de te faire mal quand je suis dans cet état ? Bien sûr que non. Alors la prochaine fois que je ne me contrôle pas, fais-moi le plaisir d'utiliser cette foutue télécommande. Même si je n'ai _aucun _regret d'avoir supprimé mon ex, je ne tiens pas à _te_ faire du mal. Alors n'oublie pas : la télécommande._

Télécommande, télécommande... Mais bien sûr, la télécommande ! Alice la sortit de sa poche et la tendit à Jasper.

_\- Tiens !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore...?  
\- C'est si tu t'éloignes de ça que le bracelet d'active. Alors si tu la gardes avec toi, tu ne recevras pas de décharge.  
\- ... T'es sérieuse?  
\- Bien sûr !  
\- En fait tu n'es pas stupide, mais complètement inconsciente. Tu te rends compte que si tu me files ce truc, il y a de grandes chances que je ne revienne jamais...?  
\- Je te fais confiance.  
\- Là par contre, c'est de la connerie.  
\- S'il te plaît, reviens.  
\- Pfff._

Il prit l'objet, enfila son blouson, attrapa les clefs et sortit.

Au bout de trois heures Alice s'impatienta et commença à angoisser. Il était presque minuit et Jasper n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle ne pensa pas un instant qu'il s'était enfui - trop naïve. Elle avait plutôt peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose.  
Elle commença à lui écrire un mot comme quoi son repas était au frigo. Elle ne doutait toujours pas de son retour.  
En réalité, il profitait juste du fait qu'Alice ne soit pas là pour faire des choses auxquelles elle se serait opposée si elle avait été avec lui.

Elle allait tout juste se coucher quand il revint.

_\- Ah !  
\- Ouf, tu n'es pas encore couchée !  
\- Je, j'allais le faire, d_it-elle timidement_._

Jasper vint vers elle et, par réflexe, Alice recula d'un pas. Il pinça les lèvres, culpabilisant un peu. Mais juste un peu alors !

_\- Tiens, _dit-il en tournant la tête dans une autre direction, tendant un paquet à Alice.  
_\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Pour me faire pardonner, pour toute à l'heure.  
\- Mais...  
\- Bon, tu le prends ? Je vais pas rester cent ans comme ça._

Elle s'empara du paquet et l'ouvrit. Et failli s'évanouir.

_\- Mais... T'es complètement malade !  
\- Disons que c'est aussi pour ton anniversaire.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas mon-  
\- Je sais, c'était le mois dernier. Mais tu ne peux pas en vouloir à ton "adorable colocataire".  
\- Très drôle. Mais tout de même... Cette robe est hors de prix !  
\- Tu bavais sur la vitrine à chaque fois qu'on passait devant.  
\- Et... Mais comment as-tu payé ?  
\- Ah oui à ce propos, fais-moi penser à te rembourser.  
\- Quoi ?_ S'étrangla Alice  
_-Je plaisante. Une... Vieille connaissance me devait pas mal de fric.  
\- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu de mort pour payer cette robe !  
\- Bien sûr que non.  
\- Et... Imagine qu'elle ne m'aille pas.  
\- Ne sois pas si pessimiste.  
\- On ne peut pas l'échanger.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'elle t'ira.  
\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?  
\- Facile. Tu es plutôt petite... Et tu as des formes. Donc... Petite et large.  
-Mais... Mais ?  
\- Je plaisante Alice, ne prends pas la mouche. Tu es certes petite, mais très bien foutue. Eh, rougis pas, je suis sûr que c'est pas la première fois qu'on te le dit.  
\- En fait... Si._

En même temps, Jasper était une des seules personnes à l'avoir vue pas très habillée.

_\- Au fait, c'est quoi cette veste ? T'as quoi en-dessous pour que ça ne recouvre presque pas tes jambes ?  
\- Euh.. Mais, eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Jasper finit d'ouvrir la veste d'Alice et découvrit le fameux déshabillé noir. Oh. L'effet fut immédiat.  
Il se retourna aussitôt. Pour cacher qu'il était déstabilisé et que son corps avait une réaction incontrôlable, il lança :

_\- Mouais pas mal... C'est pour moi que t'es habillée comme ça ?  
\- Pas du tout qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je pensais que tu allais rentrer plus tard de toute façon.  
\- Dommage. Enfin, ta belle soeur a bien choisi, tu risques d'avoir du succès. Mais au risque de me répéter, encore faut-il que tu aies l'occasion de le montrer en ramenant quelqu'un._

Elle reboutonna sa veste et alla serrer Jasper, toujours de dos, dans ses bras. Sa tête arrivait à peine au-dessus du milieu du dos du jeune homme.

-_Merci. Pour la robe._

Mais comment voulait-elle qu'il retrouve son "état normal" si elle se collait à lui, comme ça ?

_\- Dis, tu veux bien me lâcher ?  
\- Bah quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Elle le contourna pour être en face de lui.

_\- Ah.  
\- Eh, vas-t'en !_

Il se retourna à nouveau.

_\- Va pas te faire des idées hein. C'est pas à cause de toi, c'est jusque que ça fait très longtemps que j'ai pas vu une nana aussi peu habillée. Oh et puis fous-moi la paix.  
\- O-ok. Tu as à manger dans le frigo. Tu... Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?  
-Je préfère pas... Allez, t'es crevée, non ? Alors va te coucher._

Alice se glissa sous la couette sans trop savoir quoi penser. Certes, Jasper avait dit que ce n'était pas elle en temps qu'Alice qui lui avait fait cet effet. N'empêche qu'il aurait pu ne rien se passer du tout. C'était un point positif, non ? Tout n'était pas perdu d'avance : il la trouvait attirante !

Le lendemain matin, Jasper évitait clairement le regard d'Alice. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

_\- Quoi, ça te dégoûte à ce point d'avoir eu cette réaction en me regardant moi ? Il y a pire quand même...  
\- Tiens, je ne t'avais pas rendu ça. Merci._

Il lui rendit la télécommande, qu'elle fourra dans sa poche et elle lui tendit une assiette en retour.

_\- Bon app'.  
\- Et mon café alors ? T'as encore du boulot avant d'être l'épouse idéale.  
\- Oui, mais j'ai une chance de le devenir. Alors que toi et mari idéal, c'est un oxymore.  
\- Un quoi ?  
\- Rien. Mais ça se contredit.  
\- M'en fous. Je compte pas me marier. Toutes les filles de la Terre sont mes petites amies, ça serait bête de me limiter à une seule.  
\- Et quand tu auras soixante-seize ans, plus sexy pour un clou, tu feras quoi ? Tu comptes finir ta vie seul ?  
\- Non. Je vais sûrement claquer jeune de toute façon. A cause d'un règlement de compte, ou un truc du genre. Tu sais, quand je sortirai définitivement, je me transformerai pas en petit Saint ou en agneau docile.  
\- Tu me sembles bien résigné. Tu n'as jamais été amoureux ?  
\- Si. Une fois. Et après ça, j'ai juré que ça ne m'arriverait plus jamais._

Bon...c'était gagné d'avance. Il fallait qu'elle élabore un plan pour qu'il s'intéresse un peu plus à elle. Et de préférence, autrement que comme un coup d'un – ou quelques – soir.

* * *

_Ceci n'est que le début, l'histoire va bien progresser ensuite. Je sais que j'ai sauté toute une semaine, mais je préférais me concentrer sur la deuxième partie de leur cohabitation.  
Pour celle qui ont déjà lu mes précédentes histoires, vous savez que tout ne sera pas rose et que sadique comme je suis, notre 'tite Alice va en baver ! :D_

_Ah, et bien sûr, les personnages sont ceux de Stephenie Meyer (ce qui est bien dommage), même si leur caractère n'a rien à voir, etc, etc. Bénie soit-elle d'avoir inventé des persos qui m'inspirent autant !_

_A Mercredi prochain :)_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Blabla** : _Bonjour bande de gens ! Alors mes lapins, comment ça va chez vous ? Moi je pète la forme ! Mes oraux de langues sont passés, la vie est belle. Bref, vous l'attendiez ? La voilà ! La suite d'AMAP !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Jasper partit faire de la moto. Évidement, Alice fut contrainte de le suivre, elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser la télécommande tout le temps. Enfin contrainte... Maintenant elle n'avait plus peur. Au contraire, elle adorait ça ! La vitesse, le vent si fort qu'il vous donne l'impression de voler, Jasper serré dans ses bras... Que du bonheur !  
En plus, elle pouvait prétexter ne pas être rassurée pour se coller un peu plus à lui. Mais cela manquait un peu de crédibilité, car elle avait pu constater à quel point il conduisait bien.

Il rentrèrent à treize heures, et juste avant d'entrer chez elle, Alice fut interceptée par Madame Swan, sa voisine de palier. Cette dernière lui offrit un énorme plat de lasagnes préparé par ses soins, en remerciements de l'aide fréquente de la jeune femme.  
Elles étaient absolument délicieuses, si bien que Jasper et Alice finirent le plat en entier le midi-même.

Ayant trop mangé, Alice alla se coucher et Jasper passa l'après-midi à regarder la télé.  
Alice émergea vers 17 heures. Elle sortit de sa chambre habillée d'un grand t-shirt qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Ses cheveux courts partaient dans tous les sens, son maquillage avait coulé et elle avait une longue trace noire sur la joue droite. La gauche n'était pas mieux : aussi rouge que l'autre, elle était couverte de traces d'oreiller. Et en plus, elle avait encore les yeux mi-clos, et semblait avancer dans du coton. Et pourtant, Jasper la trouvait adorable, et surtout incroyablement attirante. Oula, non ! Regarder ailleurs, il fallait regarder ailleurs et penser à autre chose. Il tourna les yeux vers la télé. Ah, une publicité où deux filles en bikini étaient couvertes de mousse et lavaient une voiture. Ca c'était vraiment sexy. Et pourtant Jasper préférait Alice et ses yeux retombaient toujours sur elle.

Quant à Alice, dès qu'elle croisa le regard de Jasper, elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain. Trop encomatée, elle l'avait oublié, mais dès qu'elle avait vu les yeux bruns du blond, son rêve lui était revenu en pleine figure. Pfff, elle n'était vraiment pas nette pour rêver de ce genre de trucs. Qu'elle soit amoureuse, OK. Qu'elle trouve Jasper irrésistiblement parfait et attirant, passe encore. Mais que elle, supposée être aussi naïve et innocente qu'un agneau, fasse des rêves érotiques comme ça, ça n'allait pas du tout !

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait une grande expérience derrière elle... Elle n'avait couché qu'une seule fois avec un garçon. Elle en était amoureuse, mais lui, l'avait jetée en l'envoyant chier après. Un peu trop sensible et assez fleur bleue, elle en avait été désespérée et n'avait pas laissé un homme approcher d'elle pendant des années, et la sexualité était devenue tabou chez elle.

Mais là, dans son rêve, ça avait été tellement mervei- Eh non ! Non, non, ça n'allait pas du tout ! Elle baissa la température de l'eau et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide.

N'empêche, elle avait évolué. Ca ne l'avait pas choquée de se contenter de coucher avec Jasper, à défaut de mieux, pour rester auprès de lui.  
PCHHT, eau froide.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain, coiffée et maquillée, puis elle alla s'habiller dans sa chambre. En en sortant, elle croisa de nouveau le regard brun de Jasper. Dans son rêve, ses yeux étaient plus clairs et... Argh ! Elle fuit son regard et pris son manteau et son sac.

_\- Bon, je reviens, je dois aller acheter un truc.  
\- Est-ce que c'est..._

Mais Alice avait déjà fermé la porte derrière elle. C'était stupide, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il allait deviner son rêve s'il la regardait dans les yeux.

Elle se rendit à la banque, de toute façon elle y avait un dépôt à faire. Elle n'y était pas encore que son portable sonna, affichant "_maison_". C'était Jasper. Encore perturbée et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, elle ignora l'appel. Moins d'une minute plus tard, son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois. Elle l'ignora encore. La troisième fois, se demandant ce qui se passait, elle se décida enfin à répondre, timidement :

_\- Euh, ou-  
\- ALICE ESPECE D'IDIOTE !  
\- Euh...?  
\- T'ES VRAIMENT PAS POSSIBLE, HEIN ? TU T'ES PAS DIT QU'EN PRENANT LA TELECOMMANDE AVEC TOI ET T'ELOIGNANT JE ME PRENDRAIS UNE DECHARGE ?!_

Alice fut surprise, il était vraiment en colère. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon ça. Ce qu'il avait crié arriva enfin à son cerveau.

_\- Ah ? Oh ! Oh non, je suis désolée ! Je-je reviens tout de suite.  
\- Mais tu foutais quoi ? Ca fait cinq minutes que j'essaye de t'appeler. Plus tu t'éloignes, plus c'est violent.  
\- Oh Jasper, je suis tellement désolée... Je me dépêche !_

C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ça... Elle arriva enfin, à bout de souffle, devant son appartement. Jasper l'attendait les bras croisés, derrière la porte.

_\- Je-je suis désolée ! _Pfiou...  
_\- T'as couru jusque là ? _S'étonna-t-il alors que ses traits se détendaient un peu  
-_ Bah, oui..._  
_\- Ton cas est plus grave que j'le pensais. A partir du moment où tu étais à moins d'un kilomètre d'ici, le bracelet s'est arrêté._  
_\- Oh c'est, pff, c'est, pff, c'est vrai._  
_\- Allez, viens t'asseoir. On dirait que tu viens de courir un Iron man._

Jasper lui prit gentiment la main, mais elle la retira précipitamment.

_\- Euh, ce, euh... C'est bon, je vais bien._

Jasper la regarda de travers. Elle était bizarre depuis qu'elle s'était levée.

Elle avait une bonne raison de l'être. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait vaguement conscience d'être amoureuse de Jasper. Mais depuis la fin de l'après-midi, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle le désirait tout entier aussi – vraiment _tout _entier - et perçu en même temps l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Et ça n'allait pas du tout. D'ici quelques jours il allait retourner en prison, et elle ne le verrait plus qu'une fois par semaine, et ils seraient sûrement séparés par une vitre.  
De plus, à long terme, elle ne pourrait plus être satisfaite de la seule relation que Jasper pourrait lui proposer.

Le problème était qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, son coeur faisait un bond et son souffle devenait plus court.

Alors, elle l'évita soigneusement toute la soirée jusqu'au moment ou, lassé, Jasper la suivit dans la cuisine où elle commençait à faire la vaisselle.

_\- Eh Alice..._

Elle ne répondit pas, alors Jasper lui saisit le poignet.

_\- C'est parce que je me suis énervé tout à l'heure au téléphone ? Je suis désolé. Eh..._

Il tira doucement sur le poignet de la jeune femme, obligeant celle-ci à se retourner, et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. Il se pencha, l'air désolé, pour être à sa hauteur, et Alice leva les yeux vers lui. Grave erreur. Tous les deux, d'un même mouvement, approchèrent leur visage de celui de l'autre et s'embrassèrent. Très vite, ils reculèrent, scrutant la réaction de l'autre. Et se réembrassèrent, encore et encore. Bien vite, Alice se retrouva assise sur le plan de travail, bras et jambes liés autour de Jasper.

_\- Merde Alice..._

Bisou

_\- C'est..._

Bisou

_\- C'est pas bien ce qu'on fait._

Bisou

_\- Alice..._

Mais peu importait. En moins d'une demi-minute, il furent tous les deux sur le lit, Jasper allongé au-dessus d'Alice, à s'embrasser à perdre haleine.  
Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils ne furent plus qu'en sous-vêtements. La jupe d'Alice pendait lamentablement, coincée sur le coin supérieur de la porte ouverte. Son débardeur avait disparu derrière le fauteuil, rejoint par le jean de Jasper. Quant au t-shirt de ce dernier, il trônait désormais au-dessus d'une armoire.

Jasper déshabilla Alice du regard – il n'y avait plus grand chose à enlever, de toute manière – et sourit. Elle portait le soutient-gorge rose sur lequel il s'était assit la première fois qu'il était venu. Alice le remarqua et elle rosit un peu.  
Bien vite, Jasper se recoucha sur elle et s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, s'attaquant en plus à son soutient-gorge.

_\- A-a-attends.  
\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'y'a ?  
\- Ca... Ca va faire mal, n'est-ce pas ?_

Jasper se redressa et s'assit sur les jambes de la jeune femme.

_\- Alice...T'as eu combien de relation de ce genre avant ?  
\- Euh... Une seule. Et ça avait été un peu une catastrophe._

Il pinça les lèvres. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'arrêter. Alice n'était pas ce genre de fille, en plus une mauvaise expérience avait pu la traumatiser, alors impossible de prévoir sa réaction. Il savait aussi parfaitement qu'après, rien ne serait plus pareil entre eux. Mais c'était trop tard. Il n'arriverait plus à s'arrêter maintenant qu'il la voyait comme ça, en-dessous de lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était la rassurer et être plus doux que d'habitude.

_\- T'en fais pas, je vais te faire aimer ça._

Jasper vérifia quand même l'état d'Alice. Mais elle répondit en attrapant son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle. Alors bien vite, les sous-vêtements des deux amants imitèrent le reste de leurs vêtements, et se perdirent dans un coin aléatoire de la pièce.

* * *

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Alice eut le sentiment de ne jamais avoir aussi bien dormi de sa vie. Elle était bien, elle avait chaud, et il y avait une bonne odeur – malgré la petite note de tabac. Tabac, chaleur... Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face au torse nu de Jasper, qui bougeait au rythme de sa respiration.  
_Ah... Ah... Aaaaaah !  
_Évidemment, la nuit avait été extraordinaire – elle s'en souvenait maintenant - et elle était heureuse d'avoir partagé ça avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait mais... Ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, et elle ne pourrait pas regarder Jasper en face avant longtemps. Et puis elle avait forcément été nulle et l'avait probablement déçu... D'un autre côté, s'il lui reproposait, elle ne dirait pas non.  
Il dormait profondément et il bloquait Alice dans ses bras. Elle décida d'en profiter un peu, la joue contre la poitrine chaude de Jasper. Mais au bout de vingt minutes, elle décida de se lever – elle avait trop chaud.

Elle s'affaira à préparer le petit déjeuner après avoir enfilé une robe et cherché, sans résultat, ses sous-vêtements de la veille. Jasper émergea une demi-heure plus tard, son jean lui tombant sur les hanches.

_\- Eh, t'aurais pas vu mon caleçon ?  
\- Négatif. Tu as bien dormi ? Tu as faim ?  
\- Bah ouais, les émotions ça creuse.  
\- Ben tiens, c'est prêt. J'ai déjà mangé moi, je vais me laver._

Et avant que Jasper ne réponde, elle avait déjà disparu sous la douche.

Elle avait les cuisse toute collantes. Beurk.

Elle ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Une fois habillée, coiffée et maquillée, elle prit ses clefs et sortit : la veille elle n'avait pas pu aller à la banque. Elle rouvrit la porte presque tout de suite, posa la télécommande sur la table basse et ressortit

Arrivée devant la banque, Alice se dit qu'elle était vraiment stupide. Elle approchait de son but, alors pourquoi l'évitait-elle comme ça ? Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle était gênée.  
Une fois rentrée, elle évita le sujet, mais pas Jasper. Sauf que l'ambiance entre eux était tendue. Jasper ne comprenait pas vraiment

_\- Dis, tu comptes te comporter bizarrement longtemps ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te passe par la tête et je m'en fous un peu, mais on ne peut pas éternellement faire comme si nous n'avions rien fait parce que même si tu essayes de l'ignorer, ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant nous deux. Et je te préviens que je ne supporterai pas cette ambiance merdique bien longtemps. Alors, c'est quoi ton problème ? C'était pas bien ?  
\- Non, c'est pas ça... Je ne remets pas en cause tes... Performances, mais à mon avis c'était une connerie. Et parfois quand on fait une connerie, il vaut mieux faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors... N'en parlons plus, d'accord ?  
_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?  
Jasper haussa les épaules.

_\- Comme tu veux. Bon je sors.  
\- Tu vas où ?  
\- Fumer.  
\- Ah, ok.  
\- Je prends ça, on sait jamais, _dit-il en s'emparant de la télécommande._ Une objection ?  
\- N-non._

Alice n'osait pas le contrarier : il n'était clairement pas de bonne humeur.  
Jasper sortit et Alice failli le rattraper en voyant son paquet de cigarettes posé sur la table basse. Mais elle comprit avant. Franchement, elle détestait qu'il fume ce genre de trucs.

Elle décida d'appeler sa belle-soeur.

_\- Rose ?_  
\- Oui, 'Lice ?_  
\- J'te dérange ?  
_\- Pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, le lutin ?  
-_ Arrête avec ce surnom ! Ca allait quand j'avais treize ans, mais maintenant j'en ai vingt-deux !_  
\- Oui, oui, cause toujours._  
\- Bon... Tu te souviens du mec dont je t'avais parlé... ?  
_\- Celui qui habite chez toi ?_  
\- Ouais, pendant deux semaines.  
_\- T'en es amoureuse, et alors ?_  
\- Hein ? Mais comment-  
_\- Oh Alice, voyons, c'est aussi clair que mon père manque de goût.  
_\- A ce point ?  
-_ Haha, de vraies langues de vipère. Bon, quel est le problème ?  
-_ Bah hier... On a... Enfin...  
_\- Oui ?_  
\- Fait... Des trucs d'adultes ?_  
\- Déjà ? Eh ben, où est passée ma petite Alice terrorisée par les histoires de cul ?  
_\- Eh, ne dis pas ça comme ça !_  
\- Bon, et alors, c'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?  
_\- Non !_  
\- Ah ?  
_\- Pour lui ça ne veut rien dire, il s'en fiche de moi..._  
\- Ouais, en gros pour lui t'es qu'un trou.  
-_ ROSE ! Un jour il faudra que tu penses à apprendre à parler de manière moins crue._  
\- Oui je sais, on me rabâche les oreilles avec ça sous prétexte que je suis Comtesse de Tructruc.  
_\- Je sais pas ce qu'il te faut...  
_\- Sinon, ton problème c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas, c'est ça ?  
_\- En très gros.  
_\- Ca va venir. Tu crois que j'aimais ton frère moi au début ? Non, ça a mis du temps. A force de trois parties de jambes en l'air par semaine pendant-  
_\- Stop ! Je n'veux pas savoir.  
-_ Bon, de ce que tu m'as dit, le caractère de ce type et le mien sont assez similaires. Non ?  
_\- Oui, un peu. Un tout petit peu.  
_\- Dans ce cas, c'est une question de temps. Oui je sais, c'est pas ton éthique de coucher sans sentiments mais vois ça comme un moyen de... Coucher pour réussir !

\- Oui bon, c'est pas ton genre non plus. Un investissement à long terme ?  
_\- De toute façon, dans environ une semaine il repart en p... Pologne !_  
\- Ah, c'est vrai que tu m'as dit qu'il était étranger. Mais tu n'avais pas parlé du Texas ?  
_\- Euh... Non, tu dois confondre._  
\- Mouais, peut-être. Bon, désolée ma cocotte, mais avec ce genre de mec y'a pas trente six mille solutions. A toi de voir. Ton frère essaye de me déshabiller depuis tout à l'heure. A plus la lutine.

_Clang._

_\- Su-per._

Ayant "grave la flemme" de cuisiner, Alice sortit quatre pots de nouilles instantanées. Trois pour elle et un pour Jasper. Ou deux chacun, à voir.  
Il mis du temps à rentrer mais Alice ne lui fit aucune réflexion. Elle mis l'eau chaude dans deux des pots de nouilles et lui en apporta un.

_\- C'est quoi ?  
\- Bah... Des nouilles instantanées, _répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. C'était une évidence.  
_\- Et c'est bon ce truc ?  
\- Quoi, t'en as jamais mangé ?  
\- Non.  
\- Mais... Mais... T'as raté ta vie !  
\- Oui, on me le dit assez souvent.  
\- Trêve de bavardages, prends ça et mange.  
\- Des...baguettes ? Je sais pas manger avec ça moi.  
\- ... Attends, je fais une crise cardiaque, je reviens. TOUTE ton éducation est à refaire.  
\- Oui, oui. Bon file-moi une fourchette et fous-moi la paix.  
\- Ah, euh, oui._

Alice s'était un peu laissée emportée, oubliant le malaise qui régnait entre eux. Mais les nouilles instantanées, c'était la base de tout.  
Finalement, Jasper mangea deux pots, avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme qu'Alice qui en sortit un cinquième pour en manger trois (et elle faisait facilement trente centimètres de moins que lui).

Il partit se laver et Alice en profita pour mettre le plan "conquérir ce glaçon de Jasper" à exécution. Cela nécessitait de sacrifier ce si beau canapé. Mais bon...

Elle sortit une scie de la boîte à outils – inutilisée puisqu'elle appelait toujours un réparateur – et entreprit de fragiliser le canapé en son centre. On se serait cru dans un de ces dessins animés où un personnage s'amuse à pourrir la vie de l'autre. Elle abima également un des pieds.

Le résultat fut probant. Quand vers vingt-trois heures Jasper s'assit pour se coucher, la canapé se cassa en deux, formant une sorte de "V".

_\- Ah bordel !_

Alice se sortit de sa chambre, feignant l'incompréhension;

_\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Rien. Le canapé n'est pas très en forme, c'est tout.  
\- Oh mon Dieu ! Euh... Tu peux venir dormir avec moi si tu veux._

Et bim ! Bon, OK, elle était nulle niveau subtilité.

_\- Sans façon, ça va aller._

Aïe, c'était mal barré.

_\- Mais ça va te faire mal au dos.  
\- Mais non, regarde, ça va._

Il s'allongea, un peu tordu, et le pied fragilisé céda, juste sous la tête de Jasper qui se cogna violemment.

_\- Rah putain !  
\- T'as plus vraiment le choix.  
\- J'ai cru comprendre que je n'étais pas le bienvenu dans ta chambre.  
\- On va faire une exception. Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Bah je prends les coussins du canapé. Je vais quand même pas dormir par terre.  
\- Non mais... Ok, tu as raison._

Mince, raté ! Bon, elle aviserait le lendemain. En attendant, Jasper dormit par terre dans le salon, sur deux coussins qui glissaient sans arrêt.  
Alice était un peu déçue. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attitude de Jasper. Au contraire, il devrait être content que ça ne soit que l'histoire d'un soir.

Le lendemain, quand elle se leva, Jasper était attablé, la tête entre les mains, avec des cernes qui descendaient jusqu'aux genoux. Ou presque.

_\- Alice, je t'en supplie... Achète un nouveau canapé le plus vite possible.  
\- Oh, bien sûr, je vais voir ça tout de suite._

Elle trottina vers son ordinateur.

_\- J'ai retrouvé le même. Par contre, il ne sera livré que sous quarante-huit heures.  
\- Et merde... Je me posais une question. Depuis une semaine que je suis là, je ne t'ai pas vu bosser une seule fois ou aller en cours. Tu m'as bien dit que tu étais étudiante, non ?  
-Oui mais j'ai arrêté. Et... Je ne travaille pas.  
-Alors comment tu peux vivre dans un appart' comme celui-là, ne pas râler pour ton canapé cassé et rouler dans une bagnole pareille ?  
\- La Porsche ?  
\- Quelle Porsche ? C'était pas une Chevrolet ?  
\- Ah si, oui, aussi.  
\- Mais...  
\- Mes parents son bourrés d'argent. Ils m'ont payé l'appart' et les voitures.  
\- Dans ce cas, tu fous quoi de tes journées ?_  
_\- Je... Dessine.  
\- Des ?  
\- Des dessins.  
\- Ah oui ? C'est original... Abrutie.  
\- Des robes.  
\- Etrangement, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Et pourquoi tu n'en dessines plus ?  
\- Bah... Parce que t'es là.  
\- Et quoi ? Tu as honte ?  
\- Non. Mais je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul.  
\- Tu peux, je m'en fiche. De toute façon je m'ennuie.  
\- Je suis désolée. Que veux-tu faire ?  
\- Je sais pas.  
\- Que faisais-tu avant d'aller euh...  
\- En prison ? J'essayais de cacher le corps de ma connasse de copine. Et puis je vendais de la drogue. Je faisais de la moto. Et je me bourrais la gueule avec mes potes. Je fuyais la police aussi. Après y'a eu mon procès et-  
\- La moto, c'est bien la moto.  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J'en faisais souvent en circuit cross. J'aurais pas pu t'emmener dessus. De toute façon j'en ai pas envie. Et le circuit fait plus d'un kilomètre de largeur. Imagine que je me fasse électriser en pleine course.  
\- Si tu prends la-  
\- Non. Y'a pas de poche sur les vêtements qu'on utilise. Si je la fais tomber, je te souhaite bonne chance pour la retrouver ensuite.  
\- Et... Tu ne veux pas aller voir des amis ?  
\- Amis est un grand mot. Et c'est pas une bonne idée d'aller fréquenter un membre de gang quand t'es en conditionnelle.  
\- T'as sûrement raison. Alors-  
\- Laisse tomber. Je vais regarder la télé sur... Les coussin du canapé. Va faire tes dessins, j'ai pas besoin que tu sois là._

Zut. Leur relation avait fait un pas en avant quand Jasper s'était montré moins sec et froid, puis un deuxième la nuit dernière. Et là, elle faisait un énooorme bond en arrière. Retour à la case départ avec en prime un Jasper agacé.

Alice passa l'après-midi, cloitrée dans sa chambre à dessiner, en écoutant de la musique. Vers vingt et une heures, elle décida de sortir de sa tanière pour préparer à manger. En ouvrant le frigo, elle perdit courage. Elle dégaina son arme ultime - le téléphone fixe – et appela la pizzeria du coin.

_\- Jasper ?  
\- Ouais...?  
\- Quatre fromages, ça te va ?  
\- Fais comme tu veux._

Après une dégustation pizza-bière en bonne et dûe forme devant une émission de téléréalité, Alice et Jasper – bien abrutis par leur activité intense – partirent se coucher.

_\- Bah j'ai hâte que ton canapé arrive._

Elle ne l'avait pas commandé; le délai était de douze heures et non quarante-huit.

_\- Je vais pas supporter une semaine sur ces coussins.  
\- Ne sois pas stupide, tu vas te ruiner le dos. Il y a de la place dans mon lit._

Oh quel hasard ! Elle ne savait pas encore tout à fait comment, mais grâce à ça elle se ferait apprécier de Jasper. Elle était complètement folle, mais c'était amusant.

* * *

_Hohoho, ça change de TEC où il faut attendre neuf chapitres avant le premier baiser, et MCM où faut attendre...plein de chapitres aussi !_

_Eh, un p'tit commentaire ça mange pas de pain, et c'est suuuper gratifiant ;)  
_


	4. BONUS 1 Dans la tête de Jasper

**Blabla** : _Hey, hey, voilà déjà un bonus :o A vrai dire j'en ai quelques-uns de prévus mais qui ne doivent arriver qu'à la toute fin de l'histoire. Mais c'est Pauline12 qui en a eu l'idée. D'ailleurs..._

**Pauline12 :**_ Oh, merci, je suis honorée :p Comme je le répète sans cesse, Jasper et Alice sont vraiment mes persos préférés, et ils méritent bien plus de fictions ;) Quant à ton idée de chapitre bonus du PDV de Jasper, je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est une bonne idée. J'ai un chapitre de son point de vue, enfin un bonus, mais tout à la fin. Ouais, je parle beaucoup, mais ta review était longue :p C'est vrai qu'Alice tombe amoureuse très vite. Que veux-tu, je suis à l'âge où on est amoureuses de l'amour, donc les coups de foudres peuplent mes rêves et mes fictions, huhuhu ! Disons qu'Alice est irrésistiblement attirée par Jasper, même si elle voudrait que ça ne soit pas le cas :D Enfin. Merci à toi, sans qui ce chapitre n'existerait pas :)  
_

* * *

**_Dans la tête de Jasper..._**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. C'qu'il fait chaud ici. Je me retourne dans le lit, encore à moitié endormi. Ca sent bon. Ca sent... Alice. Ah, Alice ! Je rouvre un oeil mais me rends rapidement compte que je suis seul dans la chambre. Je m'assois en me frottant les yeux. Je sens que je vais regretter ce que j'ai fait... J'aurais dû me retenir, après tout Alice était une fille fragilisée et super fleur bleue. _Mais tellement attirante._ C'était de sa faute aussi. Elle n'avait qu'à pas me scruter avec un regard aussi langoureux. Et puis cette façon qu'elle avait d'se frotter contre moi. Ouais. Tout est de sa faute. J'espère juste que j'lui f'rai pas trop d'mal. C'est une fille bien. Trop bien.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Aïe aïe aïe, mais quel con je fais. Bien sûr que si que ça va lui faire du mal. Bon. On va bien voir ce qui va s'passer ensuite. J'me sens bizarre. De la peur ? Pff, bien sûr que non. Comme si _moi_ je pouvais avoir peur de la réaction de la naine. Bon ok, je suis pas très à l'aise. Non mais depuis quand je cogite comme ça moi ? Je jette la couette et me lève. Hm... Mes vêtements...

Je mets miraculeusement la main sur mon jean et vais dans la cuisine. Alice est de dos en train de ranger la vaisselle dans les placards. Elle est petite et a du mal à ranger les assiettes en hauteur. Trop mignonne. Je suis vraiment un enfoiré. J'ai l'impression d'avoir profité d'elle et de sa naïveté. En même temps... C'est elle qui a voulu continuer. Ouais. C'est encore de sa faute. Na. Pff, quel gamin. Elle se retourne, m'aperçois et a un petit sourire. Je soupire intérieurement de soulagement. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si elle pleurait ? Je suis nul pour réconforter les gens moi. Surtout les filles. J'ai jamais essayé de réconforter une fille. En plus c'est moi qui les fait pleurer en général donc aucune raison de leur remonter le moral. Sauf là. Sauf que c'est pas la peine.

_\- Eh, t'aurais pas vu mon caleçon ?  
\- Négatif. Tu as bien dormi ? Tu as faim ?  
_

Je suis encore rassuré. Elle est de bonne humeur, pas remontée contre moi ou apeurée.

_\- Bah ouais, les émotions ça creuse.  
\- Ben tiens, c'est prêt. J'ai déjà mangé moi, je vais me laver._

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais elle a déjà disparu dans sa chambre. OK. Je m'attendais pas à ça. Vraiment pas. J'm'assied à la table de la cuisine et commence à lire les infos caloriques et les ingrédients sur la boîte de céréales. Et à faire les jeux pour enfant au dos. Ca va, c'est encore à mon niveau. Héhé, j'ai trouvé toutes les différences ! Bon. Je crains. Si les autres taulards me voyaient...

Alice finit par ressortir, alors que je fais le lit (j'essaye de faire bonne impression). Elle ne m'regarde même pas en traversant la pièce, et j'entends la porte d'entrée se fermer. Puis se rouvrir. Et se refermer aussitôt. Ah.

Elle m'évite, là, nan ? J'ai peut-être un peu perdu la main en deux ans... Mais ça peut pas être si terrible que ça, si ? En toute modestie, j'étais doué. Enfin vu comme je faisais crier les nanas. J'ai pas pu _tout_ perdre, si ?  
Bam, ma fierté de mâle en prend un coup.

Je soupire, prends mon sac à dos, en sors des vêtements et vais me laver à mon tour. Ah y'a pas à dire, une vraie douche ça fait du bien. Pas comme ces espèces de douchettes en prison, où l'eau est tellement glacée qu'on devient presque bleus.

Je ressors et je r'trouve par hasard mon calbut'. Alice m'avait dit où était le panier à linge mais... Je crois que j'ai pas écoutée. Elle parle trop. Toute seule. J'écoute pas tout. Sinon je deviendrais cinglé. Je crois que je retournerai de moi-même en prison. **(1)**

Elle revient peu de temps après et je constate, soulagé, qu'elle ne m'évite plus. Mais pas une seule fois elle ne mentionne cette nuit. J'ai vraiment été nul alors ? Moi j'ai bien aimé pourtant. Carrément même.

Je sais pas trop si ça m'arrange ou non qu'elle évite le sujet. Dans un sens oui. Dans l'autre non. C'était définitivement pas un truc à faire, vu que je vais encore vivre une semaine ici, mais j'arrive pas à regretter. Je veux dire, des filles avant elle, y'en a eu tout un tas. Mais là c'est différent, je sais même pas comment me l'expliquer. Fort. Intense. Passionné. Un peu comme avec Maria. Mais pas pareil non plus. Raah, mais pourquoi je me prends la tête comme ça, c'est pas vrai ! Je veux pas repenser à Maria. Je veux plus.  
Je finis par craquer.

_\- Dis, tu comptes te comporter bizarrement longtemps ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te passe par la tête et je m'en fous un peu, mais on ne peut pas éternellement faire comme si nous n'avions rien fait parce que même si tu essayes de l'ignorer, ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant nous deux. Et je te préviens que je ne supporterai pas cette ambiance merdique bien longtemps. Alors, c'est quoi ton problème ? C'était pas bien ?_

Ok, je crois que je fais un blocage là-dessus. Je sais pas pourquoi je me montre agressif. J'y peux rien, je fais pas exprès. L'attitude d'Alice m'énerve. Je devrais pas m'énerver là-dessus.

_\- Non, c'est pas ça... Je ne remets pas en cause tes... Performances, mais à mon avis c'était une connerie. Et parfois quand on fait une connerie, il vaut mieux faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors... N'en parlons plus, d'accord ?_

Je comprends pas. Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait chier. Je sais pas ce que je veux, mais je sais que c'est pas ça. Là je sais que ça va être tendu le reste de cette semaine. Bordel mais j'en ai rien à faire d'elle, pourquoi ça me monte à la tête ? Je veux dire, elle est gentille, super mignonne mais je supporte pas ce genre de filles._ Ouais mais putain, elle est vachement sexy._

Pas faux. Mais j'en connais d'autres, des filles sexy. Même plus qu'elle. Je soupire intérieurement et hausse les épaules. Faut que je me vide la tête. Je connais qu'un moyen. Enfin deux, mais le deuxième est exclu vu qu'il est la cause de mes soucis.

_\- Comme tu veux. Bon je sors.  
_

Ne JAMAIS contrarier une fille. Non sérieux, une fille contrariée ça peut faire sacrément peur.

_\- Tu vas où ?  
\- Fumer.  
\- Ah, ok.  
_

Elle a l'air dubitatif. Faudrait savoir.

_\- Je prends ça, on sait jamais, je lance_ en m'emparant de la télécommande._ Une objection ?  
\- N-non._

Et voilà qu'elle recommence à bégayer. Je sais que je suis froid et que je me comporte comme un connard. Mais on change pas sa nature, pas vrai ?

Y'a pas a dire, le cannabis c'est une invention géniale. Encore mieux qu'une douche chaude. Je sais que je devrais pas faire ça, fumer d'la drogue. En prison j'peux pas y toucher, et j'le vis pas super bien. J'avais presque totalement décroché et voilà que je m'y remets. Définitivement trop con. Mais c'est la faute d'Alice. C'est toujours d'sa faute. Voilà.

Je marche. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Je fume pétard sur pétard mais j'm'en fous. Ca fait un bien fou. J'en ai _besoin._

Je soupire. Je comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il s'passe dans ma pauvre caboche. Je finis par rentrer et Alice ne fais aucune réflexion sur le temps que j'ai mis. Elle me tends un sorte de mug en plastique fumant. Je la regarde, blasé. Elle est vraiment minuscule. Des cheveux d'un noir presque effrayant, des yeux marrons comme du chocolat fondu. La peau super pâle. Ouais elle est jolie, c'est sûr. Mais je crois que je la déteste. Ouais je la hais.

Elle me regarde, un peu confuse alors je prends le bout d'plastique qu'elle me tend et le regarde bizarrement. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore qu'ce machin ?

_\- sC'est quoi ?  
\- Bah... Des nouilles instantanées._

Elle me prends pour un con là, hein ? Elle me dit ça comme si c'était le truc le plus évident de la Terre. Elle veut pas m'apprendre à lire non plus ?

_\- Et c'est bon ce truc ?  
\- Quoi, t'en as jamais mangé ?  
\- Non._

Désolé cocotte, en prison du mange une bouillasse qui serait parfaite pour colmater des fissures, et en gang tu ne manges pas des nouilles asiatiques dans un pot en plastoc orange.

_\- Mais... Mais... T'as raté ta vie !  
\- Oui, on me le dit assez souvent.  
\- Trève de bavardages, prends ça et mange._

Mais elle se prends pour qui pour me donenr des ordres comme ça ? Elle me tends des bouts de bois. Mais...

_\- Des... Baguettes ? Je sais pas manger avec ça moi.  
\- ... Attends, je fais une crise cardiaque, je reviens. TOUTE ton éducation est à refaire.  
\- Oui, oui. Bon file-moi une fourchette et fous-moi la paix.  
\- Ah, euh, oui._

J'pige pas son comportement soudain très enthousiaste. Comme si de rien n'était. J'la comprend pas. Elle voit pas qu'elle m'énerve ? Trop souriante, trop agitée. J'ai envie de lui mettre des claques. Je repars prendre une douche. Je crois que je deviens accro à l'eau chaude aussi. Pauuvre de moi.

Sous l'eau brûlante, je me pose des question sur ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. Pour la première fois de ma vie. Sur le court terme, ouais, mais quand même. J'ai cru que je commençais à apprécier cette gamine mais non. Elle me sort par les trous de nez.

Je ressors l'après-midi. Faire de la moto. Je crois que la plupart des gens comprennent pas à quel point c'est bon. Grisant. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai presque envie de me jeter dans un fossé. Mais je me concentre sur la route et ça me vide la tête. Je peux presque sentir les petits bras d'Alice serrés contre ma taille. Rah bordel ce qu'elle m'agace celle-là ! Elle m'envoie plein de signaux évidents, et après elle me rembarre.

Je ralentis en voyant le compteur s'affoler. Encore un peu trop jeune pour crever. 'tain même la moto ne me détends plus. J'enrage. J'ai envie de voir Maria. **(2)** Vraiment. Vraiment beaucoup. Elle au moins... Je serre les dents. Inutile d'y penser.

Je roule beaucoup. Loin. Mais je reviens. Je devrais p'tet me barrer. Alice prendrait cher. Mais je m'en fous. J'ai envie de me frapper la tête sur un mur. Très fort. Mais je rentre. Après avoir fait le plein d'essence. Avec l'argent d'Alice. Bien fait.

Quand j'entre dans le salon, elle lit un bouquin Quel plaisir peut-il y avoir à lire, sérieusement ? Je regarde vite fait le titre. "L'inconnu de la ligne A" **(3)**. C'est quoi encore cette connerie ? Elle est captivée par sa lecture. Encore un truc de gonzesses, à tous les coups. J'me laisse tomber sur le canapé.

OUCH !

_\- Ah bordel !_

Tout un tas d'insultes me vient à l'esprit mais j'ai pas envie que les voisins appelent les flics. J'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. Le canapé, pas encore ouvert, vient de se casser en deux. Je sens que je vais me faire engueuler. Alice avait bien dit qu'elle s'inquiétait plus pour son putain de canapé en mousse de scarabée en slip que de moi.

Alertée par le bruit, elle sort de sa chambre.

_-Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Rien. Le canapé n'est pas très en forme, c'est tout._

Essaye de m'engueuler pour voir comment tu vas être accueillie.

_\- Oh mon Dieu ! Euh...Tu peux venir dormir avec moi si tu veux._

Bah voyons ! Non mais t'es vraiment cruche ma pauvre ! Plutôt crever. J'te déteste !

_\- Sans façon, ça va aller._

Non mais sans déconner. Je préfère encore dormir dans les chiottes.

_\- Mais non, ça va te faire mal au dos.  
\- Mais non, regarde, ça va._

Je m'allonge quand même. C'est pas super confortable mais ça va. Avoir les jambes en l'air, ça favorise la circulation du sang dans le cerveau, non ? OK. C'est très désagréable. Mais j'ai pas envie de dormir avec Alice. _Bien sûr que si._ Ou juste un peu. Non, même pas. Elle m'agace, putain, elle m'agace ! Pourquoi elle met le bordel dans ma tête, comme ça ?!

Je me frappe la tête sur l'accoudoir. Et là... Et là... Je ressens un choc qui me fais trembler de la tête au pieds. J'ai mal. J'ai carrément mal au crâne, que je viens de me frapper très fort. Le pied du canapé a cédé. OK. Quel est le con qui s'éclate avec moi ?

_\- Rah putain !  
\- T'as plus vraiment le choix.  
\- J'ai cru comprendre que je n'étais pas le bienvenu dans ta chambre.  
_

J'y suis pour rien, je suis acerbe. Je sais que ça va pas arranger les choses. Mais j'ai pas envie d'arranger les choses.

_\- On va faire une exception. Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
_

Je l'écoute pas. Je dois lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. J'l'aime pas. J'la supporte même plus. Je la regarde du coin de l'oeil. Elle me regarde, étonnée. Je ferme les yeux très forts. J'arrive pas à la détester. Mais ch'us névrosé. Sérieusement atteint. Là ch'us presque en colère. Le monde se fout de ma gueule et je comprends pas pourquoi la réaction d'Alice me fait autant d'effet.

Je prends les coussins du canapé et les aligne pour faire une sorte de matelas. Ca promet. Alice n'insiste pas. Elle avait pas vraiment envie que je dorme avec elle, pas vrai ?

Je me couche. Je sais déjà que je ne vais pas dormir. Je n'arrête pas de me retourner, de glisser et de me cogner. J'enrage.

Je me mord même les lèvres. Je commence à réaliser un truc. J'arrête pas de rejeter la faute sur Alice. Mais c'est moi le fautif. J'ai déconné. Alors je lui pardonne sa réaction. C'est normal.  
Je sais que je vais me montrer un peu froid et distant. J'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai toujours ce que je veux quand je le veux. Et là je veux Alice. _Mais elle, elle veut pas de toi. _Ouais. C'est bien ça qui m'emmerde. C'est rare qu'une fille me fasse cet effet. Encore plus qu'elle me rejette. Que j'ai envie de me taper une nana, ça arrive souvent. Que j'ai envie de la protéger, moins. Et que je veuille la protéger de moi... Jamais. Je me colle des baffes mentales. Tu m'étonnes que c'était une connerie de coucher avec elle. Je comprends même pas qu'elle ait pu en avoir envie. Après tout je me suis montré violent avec elle. J'me dégoute. C'est la seule, la seule personne qui fasse attention à moi, qui se soucie de moi, qui est gentille avec moi, et pas par intérêt. Pas parce qu'elle a peur. La seule qui n'ait pas peur de moi. Et moi, comme un pauv' mec, je lui fais du mal, et après je la tiens pour responsable. Je vais vraiment pas bien. Je n'essayerai plus de l'approcher. J'vais pas l'éviter, ça serait trop chiant comme ambiance, mais je me jure de la protéger de moi-même.

Après des heures sans trouver le sommeil, je crois que j'ai trouvé comment définir Alice. Pas une amante, pas une meilleure amie, pas une soeur ou une mère. Mais plus qu'une connaissance. Ca doit être ça, d'avoir une amie.

Voilà. Alice est mon..._amie_.

* * *

**(1) **Hier à la radio, j'ai entendu dire qu'un homme avait cassé son bracelet électronique pour... Retourner en prison de lui-même. Il supportait plus sa femme. Ca m'a bien fait sourire et je me suis dit "tant qu'à faire, autant y faire une allusion dans AMAP !".

**(2)** Maria apparaîtra un peu plus tard dans l'histoire principale, c'est pour ça que je me suis permis d'y faire allusion :)

**(3) **Héhé, un peu de pub ça fait pas de mal ;)

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! J'ai perdu l'habitude d'écrire à la première personne mais ça passe. Jasper fait beaucoup de phrases courtes, mais moi j'aime bien. Ca donne un petit côté saccadé, spontané. A propos de spontanéité, j'ai opté pour le présent. Y'a une rupture avec le reste de l'histoire comme ça, une vraie différentiation. Mais j'écris JAMAIS au présent d'habitude. Ch'us novice, excusez-moi si c'est... Etrange._

_Ce Jasper est un personnage complexe, même moi je comprends pas tout ce qu'il a dans la tête. Pour l'instant en tous cas. En tout cas, c'est sûr qu'il est pas amoureux d'Alice. Pas t'encore :p_

_Un p'tit commentaire, ça mange pas de pain et c'est super gratifiant ;)_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Blabla :** _Quatre personnes m'ont dit ne quasiment jamais lire de Jalice mais aimer (le début) de ma fiction. Je suis troooooooooooooop contente ! J'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup ma fiction et ces persos, et je sais que ça en augmente la qualité :p_

**Blabla 2 :**_ Je sais que le caractère d'Alice et Jasper sont très différents de ceux des persos originaux. Mais je les vénère, et ils m'inspirent tout le temps, mais jamais en temps que vampires ou comme dans l'histoire de Stephenie Meyer. Enfin voilà. J'aime la Alice plus calme, fofolle et naïve._

**Blabla 3 :**_ Je sais, on est Mardi et mon jour de "_postation"_ c'est le Mercredi. Mais aujourd'hui je suis malade, j'en profite, et demain je pense pas avoir le temps de le faire. Enjoy !_

**Pauline12** : _Olalala, tu es adorable ! Au contraire, j'aime les review longues et les débats avec soi-même (je fais la même chose :p) Ton idée était super, puisqu'elle a plu, et surtout à moi. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire (d'ailleurs je l'ai fait le jour même huhu)._  
_Moi aussi je suis jalouse d'Alice. Si c'est pas la loose ça, être jaloux de ses persos... J'aime bien l'idée de Rose qui débarque mais j'ai déjà écrit toute l'histoire et ça changerait trop. Dommage ! Quand à Maria... Tu verras tout ça dans le chapitre suivant ;)_  
_Ravie que ça te plaise, et si jamais tu ressens à nouveau le besoin d'un PDV interne en bonus, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir :)_

**tia :** _J'ai prévenu que ça serait bien gnangnan. Mais surtout au début. Un bon coup de foudre en bonne et due forme. T'inquiètes mon chou, ils vont en baver ça ne sera pas que du "je t'aime mon amour t'es le meilleur" !_

**Re tia :** _Je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci de me le faire savoir :D Ouais, Jasper essaye de se convaincre. Va-t-il y arriver ? Tintintiiiiin !_

**Guest :** _Oui je poste tous les Mercredi. Parfois, je poste des Bonus à d'autres dates, comme le précédent par exemple posté Mardi. Ou quand j'ai un empêchement, je poste à un jour d'écart (genre aujourd'hui). :)_

* * *

**_Chapitre 4_**

* * *

Finalement, c'était moins drôle que prévu. La veille, Jasper s'était couché dos à elle, tooooout au bord du lit. Alors qu'il était endormi, elle craqua et s'approcha de lui. Il eut un réflexe malheureux et l'envoya valser si bien qu'elle fut littéralement expulsée du lit. Après ça, elle s'était elle aussi couchée à l'extrémité opposée.

Le lendemain, Alice avait un rendez-vous à la banque (encore) et Jasper était sortit. Ils s'étaient _réconciliés_, mais il y avait toujours un froid entre eux. Ils passèrent tout de même l'après-midi ensemble à parler et à rigoler. Ils allèrent également voir un film d'animation au cinéma. Ils augmentaient la moyenne d'âge des gens présents dans la salle, mais peu importait : il n'étaient pas les seuls. Il y avait aussi des personnes âgées. Qui accompagnaient leurs petits enfants, certes.

En sortant de la salle, une fillette d'environ onze ans vint les voir.

_\- Dis madame, c'est ton amoureux ?  
\- Hm, non, pas vraiment,_ répondit Alice amusée  
_\- Alors monsieur, tu veux bien être le mien quand je serai grande ?  
\- Désolée p'tite, mais j'en ai déjà.  
\- Et si tu l'aimes plus ?  
\- Je... Préfère les garçons. Alice, on y va ?_

Il entraina la jeune femme un peu plus loin.

_\- Mais... Tu viens de lui briser le coeur ! Si jeune...  
\- Au moins je ne lui ai pas mentit.  
\- Ah, tu préfères vraiment les garçons ?  
\- Non. Fille, garçon, c'est la même chose. Tss, je déteste les gosses.  
_

Comment pouvait-on détester les enfants ? Quelque chose attira le regard d'Alice.

_\- Ah, tu as quelque chose sur l'épaule !_

Elle essaye de l'enlever mais ça ne partait pas. Elle tira un peu sur le t-shirt de Jasper et s'exclama :

_\- Eh mais t'as un tatouage !  
\- Ouais. C'est l'emblème du gang auquel j'appartenais. Enfin j'y appartiens toujours, techniquement. Tu n'avais jamais remarqué ?  
\- Non. Enfin la dernière fois que je t'ai vu sans t-shirt... Non, toutes les fois où je t'ai vu sans, je ne regardais pas vraiment ton dos.  
\- Tu montes ?_

Il lui tendit son casque et elle grimpa derrière lui, sur la moto. C'était encore un peu tendu, cette relation.  
Ils rentrèrent vers vingt heures trente, et le temps qu'ils mangent, il était vingt et une heures passées.  
Jasper alla à la fenêtre finir son paquet de cigarettes et Alice regardait les étoiles à côtés de lui. Soudainement, ils furent arrosés jusqu'au ventre.  
Une tête apparu deux étages plus haut. C'était le fils des Crowley, qui devait avoir treize ans.

_\- Désolée Mam'zelle Alice, c'était pas vous que je visais !_

L'arme du crime ? Un préservatif rempli d'eau, ayant explosé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
Alice s'essuya le visage en se disant que, définitivement, la jeunesse n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été. A cet âge, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était une capote, à part le truc sur les voitures décapotables. Pure et innocente qu'elle était.  
Puis soudain, le regard de la jeune femme se figea sur le morceau de latex éclaté.

_\- Oh merde, oh merde, oh merde !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mercredi, il y a trois jours _**(1)**_, on a pas utilisé ça.  
\- De ? Une bombe à eau ?  
\- Mais non triple imbécile ! Un préservatif.  
\- J'ai pas le SIDA si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.  
\- Mais non, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne prends pas la pilule.  
\- ..._  
_\- Ni... Ni aucun autre contraceptif._  
_\- Ok, assieds-toi, calme-toi et souffle. Tu vas voir, je suis certain que c'est pas grave. Tes règles sont régulières ?_  
_\- Hm, oui._  
_\- Et tu dois les avoir dans combien de temps ?_

Alice compta sur ses doigts, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

_\- Un peu moins de deux semaines.  
\- Super, c'est juste la _meilleure_ période pour tomber enceinte, _railla-t-il, sarcastique  
_\- Désolée, je n'ai pas fait exprès...  
\- Je sais bien. Moi aussi j'aurais du y penser. Mais dans le feu de l'action...  
\- Il faut, il faut... La pilule du lendemain !  
\- OK, il y a une pharmacie juste en face du bureau de tabac, non ?  
\- C'est exact, allons-y._

Mais il était vingt et une heures quinze, la pharmacie était donc fermée.

_\- Connerie !  
\- Attends, ils donnent l'adresse de la pharmacie de garde. C'est à deux kilomètres d'ici, ça ira vite.  
\- Moto ?  
\- Moto. Ah, j'ai pas ton casque.  
\- Tant pis, on y va.  
\- Mais-  
\- On y va !_

Jasper soupira. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans cet état ? Au pire, il y avait l'avortement, non ? **(ndla : bah voyons !) (2)**  
Trois minutes plus tard, Jasper effectua un dérapage qui manqua de les projeter en l'air. Alice se cramponna de toutes ses forces à lui pour ne pas s'exploser la tête sur l'asphalte. Heureusement que le stress la faisait s'agripper au pilote parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout au choc.

_\- Aaaah, Jasper !?  
\- Bordel !_

Il fit avancer l'engin de plusieurs mètres dans la direction opposée.

_\- Alice la télé- la télécommande. Elle est restée chez toi. Plus je m'en éloigne, plus la décharge est forte. Et avec la vitesse, j'ai facilement fait deux-cents mètres de trop avant que ça ne s'active et que je réalise.  
\- Oh non, Jasper ! On retourne à l'appart', on en profitera pour récupérer le casque.  
\- Ca marche_.

Dix minutes plus tard environ, le temps que Jasper se remette, de revenir, de garer l'appareil et de monter les escaliers, ils étaient devant la porte.

_\- Eh, je ne retrouve pas les clefs. C'est toi qui les a ?  
\- Ben non, et j'ai pas les miennes.  
\- Oh non, on est bloqués._

Alice se laissa glisser le long du mur et se mit à pleurer. Jasper s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

_\- Mais Alice, te mets pas dans c't'état !  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'peux pas comprendre. Les seuls médecins habilités à pratiquer l'avortement dans cette foutue ville sont mon père et mon cousin.  
\- Tu-_  
_\- Ca ne sert à rien d'aller ailleurs puisque les hôpitaux et cliniques des cinq régions alentours sont reliés. Et mon père étant chef de service, il le saura forcément. Malgré le secret professionnel. Ne serait-ce que par la gestion des dossiers.  
\- Et-  
\- Attends ce n'est pas tout. La mère de mon cousin travaille dans la gestion des dossiers, à l'échelle nationale, dans la section gynécologie/maternité. Vu la chance que j'ai, elle risque de voir mon nom. C'est foutu.  
\- Si-  
\- Et je ne peux pas donner de faux nom, il faut une preuve de l'identité.  
\- J'ai_-_  
\- Non, je ne veux pas de faux papiers. Donc tu vois, il faudrait que j'aille à l'étranger, et je refuse.  
\- C'est-  
\- Si c'est grave si ma famille l'apprend.  
\- Tu lis dans mes pensées, c'est pas croyable.  
\- Tu vois, dans ma famille, ils sont tous très conservateurs. Théoriquement, on doit rester vierge jusqu'au mariage. Mais ils ont abandonné ce principe à cause de mon frère, c'était peine perdue. Mais il faut l'accord des parents sur le partenaire. Oui c'est stupide. Et toi... Ils ne t'accepteraient jamais. J'ai même pas osé dire à mon frère que tu sortais de prison, alors que je suis très proche de lui. C'est lui qui m'a faite aller à l'AMAP. Mais de là à t'avoir chez moi..._

Jasper passa un bras rassurant autour des épaules d'Alice.

_\- T'en fais pas, va. Tout ira bien. S'il le faut, je te débarrasserai de ça à grands coup de marteau dans le ventre.  
\- Crétin..._ sourit-elle enfin

Ils repartirent et Alice était plus sereine. Du moins, moins à bout de nerfs. Jasper l'emmena le plus loin qu'il lui était possible sans télécommande et la laissa continuer à pieds jusqu'à la pharmacie.  
Elle fut de retour plus d'une heure et demi après, trempée jusqu'aux os à cause de la pluie battante.  
Oubliant le problème de clefs, elle frappa à la porte.

_\- Z-zut, c'est vrai..._

Mais Jasper, contre toute attente, vint lui ouvrir.

_\- J'ai emprunté une radio à la voisine. Sa poitrine est pas en super bon état vu les clichés... Eh ? Alice, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
\- Je déteste ma vie._  
_\- Il n'y en avait plus ?_  
_\- Je sais pas. Juste avant d'arriver, j'ai remarqué que, dans la précipitation, j'avais pas pris mon argent. Ni de tickets pour le métro; je suis rentrée à pieds._  
_\- Oh merde._

Jasper alla rapidement lui chercher une serviette éponge.

_\- Tiens. Tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher pendant que tu te reposes ?_  
_\- Non c'est inutile. Il faut la prendre dans les soixante-douze heures. Et là ça en fait au moins soixante-treize de toute façon._

Jasper hésita et la serra un peu contre lui.

_\- Hey, va prendre une douche et détends-toi un peu. Avec un peu de chance, tu ne vas pas mettre au monde un sale mioche, geignard et insupportable. Allez, vas-y, je m'occupe du repas. Euh... Il reste des nouilles instantanées ? Je... Je sais pas cuisiner moi._

Alice sourit.

_\- Troisième étagère, en haut à gauche. Las casserole pour faire chauffer l'eau est dans le placard à droite de l'évier. J'en ai pour dix minutes._

Cinq minutes plus tard à peine, alors que Jasper galérait carrément pour allumer les plaques chauffantes, Alice débarqua en courant, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et complètement nue.

_\- Euh... Alice ?_  
_\- Regarde, regarde, c'est merveilleux !_  
_\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Jasper était totalement perdu, et ça se comprenait.

_\- J'ai mes règles, j'ai mes règles !_  
_\- Mais... Tu m'avais dit quinze jours !_  
_\- Oui, c'est vrai... C'est peut-être le stress. Enfin peu importe ! Je ne suis pas enceinte._  
_\- Eh bah tant mieux. J'me s'rais mal vu père d'un bouchidor._

Alice le regarda, sceptique.

_\- Bouchidor ?_  
_\- Un bébé, ouais. Ca bouffe, ça chie, ça dort._  
_\- Oh. C'est malheureusement bien ce que j'imaginais. J'adore ta finesse. Et je suis ravie de ne pas avoir d'enfant dont tu es le père !_  
_\- Hm. Je change un peu de sujet, mais tu sais que la fenêtre juste derrière toi, qui donne sur la rue, est grande ouverte et face à un bar ? Ouvert toute la nuit._  
_\- Ouais et alors ?_  
_\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es aussi nue qu'un chat égyptien ?_  
_\- A-a-aaah !_

Et elle repartit sous la douche aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Rien n'était aussi bon, à sa connaissance, que l'eau chaude qui coule sur sa peau glacée par la pluie mordante (avis que Jasper partageait). Sauf peut-être la nuit de Lundi, passée avec Jasper et- _stop_ _!_ Leur relation s'améliorait enfin, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça. Même si c'était vrai.  
Elle sortit dix minutes plus tard, enroulant une serviette sur sa tête, et une autre autour d'elle, en prenant bien soin de cacher sa poitrine.

Quand elle passa dans le salon à la recherche de vêtements propres, Jasper leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré, et rigola intérieurement.

_\- Alice... Alice, Alice. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, hein ? Ta serviette. Elle s'arrête au dessus de ta taille._  
_\- Oups !_

Elle s'empressa de la défaire et de la mettre devant elle, comme un rideau.

_\- Alice... la fenêtre..._  
_\- Argh !_

Elle bondit se coller, de dos, contre Jasper, cachant ainsi son corps aux clients du bar.

_\- Si tu... Si tu pouvais éviter de faire ça... Je reste un mec malgré tout._  
_\- Ah !_

Alice avança et cacha tant bien que mal sa nudité. Il faudrait qu'elle pense, un jour, à acheter un rideau pour cette foutue fenêtre !

_\- On va faire comme si tu n'avais rien sentit, hein. Va t'habiller._

Et dire qu'il s'était juré de ne plus désirer physiquement Alice. Elle les mettait à rude épreuve, lui et sa bonne volonté.

Alice réapparut alors qu'il versait l'eau chaude dans les pots. Il manqua de tout renverser et de s'étouffer.

_\- Alice, est-ce que tu joues avec mes nerfs ? Ou mon self-control peut-être...?_  
_\- Bah quoi ?_

Elle ne se rendait vraiment compte de rien ? Mais quelle cruche...

_\- Après t'être collée à moi complètement, tu te ramènes en déshabillé noir presque entièrement transparent, avec en prime des gouttes d'eau qui tombent sur ta poitrine mise en avant par un décolleté qui donne le vertige ? Tu f'rais un strip-tease que tu m'frais pas plus d'effet, tu sais ?_  
_\- Vraiment ? Mais mes pyjamas sont au sale..._  
_\- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien conscience de ton corps._

Il enleva son t-shirt et le tendis à Alice.

_\- Mets-ça. Et s'il te plait, change-toi dans la chambre._

Elle revint, peu convaincue. Le t-shirt lui arrivait à peine en dessous des fesses. Jasper se mit une main devant les yeux.

_\- OK, laisse tomber. C'est presque pire._  
_\- Ca me grossit, c'est ça ?_  
_\- Euh... Oui. Oui, c'est ça. Ecoute, va te mettre en combinaison de ski et vient manger._  
_\- Mais je n'ai pas si froid que ça !_  
_\- La pluie t'as ramolli les neurones ma cocotte. Tu ne comprends pas que tu es sexy ? Se-xy !_  
_\- Ah._

Elle rougit un peu. En effet, elle était vraiment débile pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Elle revint cinq minutes après, avec un débardeur et un pantacourt hideux.

_\- Et là, ça va ? Je me fais peur en me croisant dans le miroir._

Là, Jasper réalisa qu'il y avait un problème, et qu'il venait de lui et non pas d'Alice. Quelque soit la tenue qu'elle portait, il avait envie de le lui arracher et de sauter sur la jeune femme. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur ses nouilles.  
Elles étaient juste à la bonne température, et pas bouillantes jusqu'à l'os de la langue comme au début.

Une fois fini et la table débarrassée (donc pots et baguettes dans la poubelle), Jasper se dirigea vers le canapé.

_\- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_  
_\- Je ne vais pas t'embêter cette nuit aussi._  
_\- Mais tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout !_

Oui enfin, un peu quand même.

_\- Peut-être. Mais c'est mieux ainsi._  
_\- J'ai froid... Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir ?_

Il hésita, et la rejoignit dans son lit, un peu à reculons. Presque immédiatement, Alice se colla contre lui.

_\- Merci._  
_\- Hm ?_  
_\- Merci de m'avoir soutenue. Et d'être là._  
_\- Ah, ça..._

Elle se blottit contre son torse et se laissa bercer par sa respiration lente et régulière.

-_Eh, psst !  
-Hum ?  
-Je te réveille ?  
-Non, non.  
-Alors arrête de te tortiller comme ça, s'il te plait._

En effet, en se décalant, le genou d'Alice frôla l'entre-jambe de Jasper. Elle se demanda si c'était la même érection que toute à l'heure, ou une nouvelle. Quoique... Ca serait un peu long pour une seule. Pff, et puis c'était quoi ces réflexions ? En même temps, elle était contente de lui faire cet effet, c'était plutôt flatteur.

_\- Tu...veux bien te décaler ? Mon contrôle de moi est finalement assez limité. Et quand on voit ce que ça a donné la dernière fois..._  
_\- A ce propos, je suis désolée ! J'ai réagi comme une idiote. En fait j'ai trouvé ça génial. Et je crois que ça m'a fait un peu peur. Tu vois, le sexe sans sentiments, c'était pas un truc qui me correspondait vraiment. Mais au final, tu m'as fait changer d'avis. On peut aimer ça sans amour. Alors... Si jamais tu as des envies à assouvir... Euh, ça fait un peu primitif là. Enfin, tu m'as comprise. Je suis là._

Aussitôt, Jasper se retrouva à genoux au-dessus d'elle, les mains autour de sa tête.

\- _T'aurais jamais du dire ça ! Maintenant c'est trop tard. Tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi à partir de maintenant._  
_\- Euh... D'accord ?_

Jasper se redressa et s'assit à côté d'Alice.

_\- Haha, tu devrais voir ta tête. T'inquiète, jeune fille, en général je sais me retenir. La plupart du temps. J'avoue qu'avec toi ça risque d'être dur._

Alice rosit de plus belle. Elle bénit l'obscurité qui lui permit de le cacher. Jasper serra ses bras autour de ses genoux et posa son menton dessus.

_\- Alice, tu dois être une magicienne. Ou une fée. C'est la première fois que je ris pour de vrai depuis des des années. C'est marrant, parce que t'es pas du tout mon type de fréquentations habituel. Et pourtant je suis bien avec toi. Même si parfois j'ai envie de te couper en morceaux et de te donner à manger aux cochons.  
\- Ouais, c'est pareil pour moi. Mais je préfère l'idée de te réduire en charpie avec du verre pilé.  
\- Blague mise à part-_  
_\- Je ne rigole pas._  
_\- ... Folie mise à part, je pense que tu es une des meilleurs choses qui me soit arrivés ces trois dernières décennies._  
_\- Mais t'as pas vingt-cinq ans ?_  
_\- Ben si. Malheureusement. Mais souviens-toi comment j'étais au début. J'en aurais rien eu à faire de te faire du mal. Maintenant ça fait partie des choses que je crains le plus. Ca, et que tu me refasses une salade de maïs._

Alice s'assit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jasper.

_\- Toi aussi t'es une bonne chose qui me soit arrivée. Peut-être pas la meilleure – j'ai quand même gagné un week-end pour quatre dans un parc d'attractions une fois – mais pas loin._  
_\- Bon, ben marions-nous alors. Attends, t'emballes pas, c'est une blague. Jamais je ne supporterais une femme comme toi. Et puis bon, la monogamie, c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Ca serait bête de se limiter à une seule, alors que toutes les filles de la Terre sont mes petites amies._  
_\- Moi aussi ?_  
_\- Toi la première._  
_\- Ah oui ?_  
_\- Si je te le dis. A c'propos, c'est chouette, tu m'as aidé à me dérouiller un peu Lundi dernier. Ca serait bête de s'arrêter en si bon chemin._  
_\- Tss, c'est pas comme ça que tu me donneras envie._  
_\- Et comme ça ?_

Il enleva son t-shirt, révélant sa musculature parfaite **(3)** à faire pâlir de jalousie les plus beaux mannequins. Il faisait sombre mais Alice n'en perdit rien.

_\- Ne compte pas trop sur ta plastique de rêve._  
_\- Comme ça alors..._

Il se positionna au-dessus d'Alice et l'embrassa dans le cou, puis sur son épaule, puis il descendit vers sa poitrine, tout en caressant ses hanches et son ventre.

_\- Eh... Eh ! Arrête ! A- Non, continue finalement. Ah, je sais plus !_

Il se releva avec un énorme sourire.

_\- Tu vois, je ne me repose pas uniquement sur mon corps parfait._  
_\- Et modeste avec ça !_  
_\- Alice, tu es déjà toute rouge._

Mince, ça se voyait finalement !

_\- J'y... J'y suis pour rien si tu me fait un certain effet._  
_\- J'ai l'habitude, _dit-il avec un sourire en coin._ Mais ce soir ça va pas être possible. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour se détendre après un bon coup de stress, mais tu vois, si t'as tes règles, ça va pas le faire._

Elle était frustrée. Vraiment frustrée. Jasper était un sadique.

_\- Ah, c'est vrai. Dans ce cas... Ah ! J'ai oublié un truc !_

Il fallait qu'elle commande le canapé. Elle avait complètement oublié. Elle retourna se coucher auprès de Jasper et se mit contre lui.

_\- Bonne nuit, l'escroc._  
_\- Bonne nuit, la naine_.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent tous les deux réveillés par des coups à la porte, aux alentours de six heures.

_\- Qui peut venir te voir à cette heure ? _Demanda difficilement Jasper, le yeux encore mi-clos  
_\- Je ne sais pas, je vais voir, _murmura Alice en se levant à contre coeur

Elle ouvrit et en quelques secondes, elle se retrouva plaquée sur quelqu'un, une main inconnue sur la bouche et un couteau sous la gorge.

_\- Jasper, on sait que t'es là !_

* * *

**(1)**_ Je m'y suis reprise à plusieurs reprises (répétition quand tu nous tient) et j'ai fait tout un calcul, mais si je tiens compte du jour de visite de l'AMAP (Mercredi) et du nombre de jour qui s'est écoulé et tout, ils sont bien Samedi. Bon je pense pas que vous y auriez fait attention, mais restons pro jusqu'au bout, huhu !_

**(2)**_ Je me demande, vous préférez les (1), (2), (3), ... Ou des** (ndla : ...)** ? Personnellement, je trouve que la deuxième option casse un peu le rythme, d'un autre côté vous pouvez lire directement sans avoir à descendre... Ou lire après et oublier de quoi il s'agissait. Voilà voilà._

**(3)**_ Ouais alors comme tout bon personnage principal d'une histoire pour fifilles, Jasper est musclé juste comme il faut (ni trop ni pas assez), ne va jamais aux toilettes, sent toujours bon et a toujours bonne haleine (en toutes circonstances) et est beaux comme un Dieu 24h/24 !_

_Un p'tit commentaire, ça mange pas de pain, et c'est super gratifiant !_


	6. Reviews anonymes

Ca va vous paraître un peu bizarre, mais oui je fais un "chapitre" juste pour répondre aux reviews. Il se trouve que la plupart des reviews qui me sont laissées (MERCI !) sont celles de lectrices n'ayant pas de compte. Et répondre à toutes en début de chapitre s'avère parfois long, surtout que j'ai souvent pas mal de choses à dire :)  
Me rendant compte que j'en avais beaucoup pour ce chapitre, ben je mets les réponses ici. Si ça ne vous intéresse pas, le chapitre suit ;)

Mais attention, je case aussi une partie de mon **Blabla**, qui peut intéresser tout le monde !

.

.

**Blabla :** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH horreur ! Je viens de me rendre compte que... J'ai déjà posté un peu plus de la moitié de l'histoire... A savoir que je n'ai pas encore écrit la fin (huhu je viens de le réaliser) ni les 3 ou 4 bonus de fin. Il reste donc, si tout se passe comme prévu) 5 chapitres celui-ci compris (dont certains sont longs par rapport aux autres... Peut-être que je les couperai en deux) plus la fin et les bonus. Nooooooooon ! (N'hésitez pas à me demander des bonus au cours de l'histoire !)_

**Blabla 2 :**_ Mais ne vous en faites pas j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac ! Il va quand même se passer pas mal de choses d'ici la fin. Je crois que l'ensemble des chapitres sera un peu plus long...  
_

.

.

**Miss G :** Oups :x J'ai oublié d'écrire ma réponse, alors qu'elle était toute prête dans ma tête :)  
Merci beaucoup ! Eeeh non, je n'écoute pas Skyrock. En fait, même si j'ai l'air d'une p'tite fille sage et toute douce, j'écoute du hard rock et du métal, ce que je ne peux pas trouver sur Skyrock :/ Mais c'est tellement gros cette histoire que ça a du passer sur toutes les stations :p Là c'était une chaîne d'infos (genre RTL ou un truc comme ça).

**Moi :** Roooh merci ! Encore une pour qui lire du Jalice est rare ! Youpiii ! Ouais, c'est vrai qu'Alice fait un peu cruche. Mais après un gros coup de stress, quand on est rassurés, on peut régir de manière étrange ^^ Ravie que ça te plaise !

**tia :** Contente de t'avoir faite rire ! J'avoue que je suis fière de ces deux trouvailles débiles :p Eeeh oui, Alice a des tendances naturistes huhu ! Alors alors, nous allons bientôt découvrir qui est le psychopathe. Enfin les. Enfin la. Je me tais, tu verras ;)

**Joie :** C'est à toi que je dis merci ! Merci, merci, merci pour tes reviews ! J'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire autant ! A très bientôt pour la suiiiiite ! :D (demain en fait)

**Paulie12** : Aaaah ma p'tite Pauline12 ! Moi c'est tes reviews que j'adore ! Tu ne manques jamais de me laisser un petit commentaire (enfin long), trop gentil !  
NON ne va pas consulter ! Continue ! Je suis hyper flattée que ça te plaise à ce point ! Et je comprends, les cours d'Espagnol c'est parfois moins intéressant que certaines lectures... Pero creo que puedo decir que hablo muy bien Español. Entonces... Puedo no escuchar cuando no me gusta el curso ;) Ok, ok, j'ai le BAC dans quelques semaines... Mais on apprends pas une langue en un mois.  
En revanche.. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec Tendre et cruel en ce moment (plus j'y réfléchis plus ce titre me semble débile...). Et je ne sais pas trop quand je vais continuer :/  
Noooooooon, je t'ai rendue pas contente ! :'( Je vais devoir me faire harakiri...  
Bonne lecture et à Mercredi prochain ! :) Enfin à demain quoi.

**sm33 :** Encore quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude de lire du Jalice et qui aime ma fiction. JE VOUS AIME TOUS ! Je vais faire plein d'efforts pour que tu aimes autant la suite :) Continue à me dire des mots aussi cool que ceux là ! A très vite ;)

Re **Pauline12** : Tu fais bien, la semaine dernière j'ai publié le mardi :p Je comprends tout à fait, je fais la même chose parfois. Aller vérifier tous les jours, réactualiser ma boîte mail 36 fois dans l'espoir de voir le nouveau chapitre de la fiction que je suis en train de suivre mais... non ;_; Mais tes reviews me boostent pour écrire la suite (j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre... Il est plus long et le recopier est moins amusant, je trouve. On se concentre moins sur nos chouchous...)  
Mais arrête d'être triste ! Je veux pas te rendre triste ! Je me dépêche d'écrire la fin pour la poster le plus vite possible demain !

.

.

.

Merci à toutes pour vos gentilles reviews, mais aussi pour les favoris et les alertes !  
J'espère que vous continuerez à suivre les aventures de me choupinous (^^) avec autant d'engouement ! A demain !


	7. Chapitre 5

**Blabla :**_ Au cas où, si vous ne l'avez pas lu, j'ai fait ma réponse aux reviews anonymes dans le "chapitre" précédent (qui s'intitule d'ailleurs "reviews anonymes"). Mais j'ai aussi casé un bout de mon _**Blabla**_, donc allez quand même voir, même si vous n'êtes pas concernées... Bref._

**Blabla 2 :** _Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents, et c'est celui que j'ai eu le plus de mal à réécrire. Mais **Pauline12**, j'ai été motivée par toi en fait. J'attends chaque semaine avec impatience le mercredi pour ensuite recevoir une de tes reviews qui me font si plaisir ! Ce chapitre est un peu bizarre, et on en apprends plus sur le passé de Jasper, et donc sur Maria ! Allez, à vos marques, prêtes, lisez ! Cette fin de chapitre est moins sadique que la précédente !_

* * *

_**Chapitre cinq...**_

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, ils furent tous les deux réveillés par des coups à la porte, aux alentours de six heures._

\- Qui peut venir te voir à cette heure ? _Demanda difficilement Jasper, le yeux encore mi-clos_

\- Je ne sais pas, je vais voir,_ murmura Alice en se levant à contre coeur_

_Elle ouvrit et en quelques secondes, elle se retrouva plaquée sur quelqu'un, une main inconnue sur la bouche et un couteau sous la gorge._

\- Jasper, on sait que t'es là !

.

.

.

Jasper se leva, encore dans le coton, sans trop comprendre. Mais dès qu'il vit Alice en pleurs et en danger, il péta les plombs. Il donna un coup de talon dans la main de l'homme qui retenait prisonnière la jeune femme, puis un coup dans la mâchoire, ce qui le mit à Terre.  
Le couteau glissa sur la gorge d'Alice et lui tira trois gouttes de sang. Jasper vit aussi rouge que ces gouttelettes qui perlaient le long du cou d'Alice, mais deux autres hommes l'attrapèrent par le bras et l'immobilisèrent.

_\- Vous avez pas intérêt à vous en prendre à elle !  
\- Oh Jasper, tu réagis toujours trop vite, au quart de tour ! Tu vois, maintenant on sait que cette fille est importante._

Celui qui semblait être le chef de la petite bande fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace et passa sa main sur la joue d'Alice.

\- Tu_ vois, on cherchait un moyen de te faire venir avec nous. Et là, on l'a, hinhin.  
\- Franchement les mecs, vous êtes pathétiques. Obligés de venir à quatre et de vous en prendre à une nana..._

Le "chef", que nous nommerons Abrutit#1, lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, faisant s'échapper un peu de sang de la commissures de ses lèvres.

_\- Ha, c'est tout ce que tu peux donner ? Regarde ton pote, il est encore à terre.  
\- Ecoute mec, t'es vraiment pas en position pour être insolent. On sait bien qu'tu cèd'ras pas, quelqu'soit la violence qu'on met dans nos coups. Mais là on a un bon moyen de pression._

Abrutit#1 passa sa main dans la nuque d'Alice et embrassa sa clavicule.

_\- En plus, elle est plutôt mignonne. Ca s'rait bête qu'elle soit défigurée, hein ?_

Il fit glisser la lame du couteau sur la joue d'une Alice pétrifiée et terrorisée.

_\- C'est quoi, ta copine ? Maintenant que l'autre est enterrée... Mais je ne te savais pas fidèle. Et elle ressemble pas aux autres nana qu'tu t'faisais d'habitude._

Jasper serra les dents.

_\- Allez les mecs, on embarque la meuf aussi. Rel'vez Jake et trainez-le jusqu'à la caisse. Jasper tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment, sinon ta chère nana risque de ne plus oser se regarder dans un miroir._

Abrutit#1 empoigna Alice par les cheveux et la traina derrière lui.

_\- Les gars, occupez-vous d'elle et foutez-la dans l'coffre._

Abrutit#2 et Abrutit#3 attrapèrent Alice et le premier la chargea sur son épaule.

_\- Eh connard, t'avises même pas d'essayer de l'y mettre si tu tiens à tes dents._  
_\- Que tu crois. Allez, va lui faire un câlin, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que tu la vois._

Jasper s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le poignet. Il arracha discrètement le ruban qui y était accroché et le serra dans sa main.

_\- T'en fais pas, c'est qu'une bande de gros nuls. Si t'avais pas été là, même à quatre ils n'auraient pas fait le poids. Tu vas voir, je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal._  
_-Je te fais confiance mais... Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?_ Demanda-t-elle, totalement perdue et en panique  
_\- Merci pour tout, la naine. Surtout dans la voiture, cramponne toi bien._

Pourquoi cela ressemblait-il à un adieu ?

_\- Voilà, le batifolage c'est fini. Quil, va chercher la caisse._  
_\- On est venu avec le fourgon, Paul._

Ainsi, Abrutit#1 s'appelait Paul...

_\- Ah, bah t'as de la chance mademoiselle. Tu goût'ras pas au coffre._

Paul, Jared – Abrutit#3 – et Jasper s'assirent à l'avant alors que Quil, Jacob et Alice s'assirent en U sur le sol à l'arrière du fourgon. Jasper semblait très concentré sur les bornes qui défilaient le long de la route. D'un coup, il se pencha sous le tableau de bord.

_\- Qu'est-c'que tu fous ?_  
_\- J'ai un putain de scarabée sur le pied._  
_\- Grouille-toi de le virer._

En réalité, Jasper utilisait la clef accrochée au ruban d'Alice pour enlever son bracelet électronique. Et d'un coup, il se rapprocha de Paul, qui conduisait, et lui referma autour de la cheville.

_\- Mais qu'est-ce que... Aaaah !_

Paul tourna le volant violemment et le fourgon, après avoir fait un demi-tour presque sur place, maqua de se renverser sur le côté. Alice était accrochée, comme un noyé l'était à sa bouée, à une poignée, ayant suivi le conseil de Jasper. En revanche, ce dernier qui avait à peine eu le temps de se relever et les quatre loubards qui ne s'y attendaient pas furent projetés sur les parois. Jasper se cogna la tête sur le pare-brise et Paul se prit l'air-bag en plein visage. Jared s'écrasa contre la portière et Quil et Jacob sur les portes arrières. Alice fut seulement un peu secouée.

_\- C'est quoi ce bordel enfoiré ?_  
_\- Oh ça... Ca fait mal, hein ?_  
_\- ENLEVE-MOI CAAAA !_  
_\- Je peux pas, il faut une clef et... Je l'ai pas. Laisse juste Alice. Elle n'a vraiment rien à voir avec nos histoires._  
_\- A partir du moment où c'est ta copine, elle trempe dans tes affaires._  
_\- C'est pas ma copine. Pas du tout.  
\- Donc tu te fiches de son sort ?_  
_\- Techniquement oui. Sauf que jusqu'à maintenant elle a été assez utile._  
_\- Quoi, c'est ton vide-couilles ? _**(ndla : oui j'ai honte d'utiliser ce genre de termes...)**  
_\- Jared, tu redis ça encore une fois ça d'elle, et je te donnerais l'opportunité de découvrir si l'existence de l'Enfer est un mythe ou non. _Menaça Jasper d'une voix glaciale à frigorifier un volcan en éruption  
_\- MAIS VOS GUEULE A TOUS ! Pendant que vous débattez sur le statut de cette pouf, j'ai mal moi !_

Comme toute personne qui disait du mal d'Alice en la présence de Jasper, Paul eut le droit à un coup dans le nez bien mérité.

_\- Eh mec, ramène la voiture un peu en arrière._

Pestant de douleur, Paul fit avancer la camionnette de quelques mètres. La douleur s'arrêta et il s'apprêta à se jeter sur Jasper.

_\- Ah merde... !_ Jura ce dernier  
_\- Eh Quil, comment t'as su ?_  
_\- J'ai vu ça dans une série policière. C'est un bracelet de prisonnier._  
_\- Foutues séries... _Marmonna le blond  
_\- Jasper... Comment tu l'as enlevé ?_  
_\- Avec... Une clef !_  
_\- Te fous pas de ma gueule !_  
_\- Moi ? C'est pas mon genre, voyons !_  
_\- Jacob?_  
_\- Oui patron._

Jacob se leva et donna un grand coup dans le ventre d'Alice, qui toussa très fort.

_\- Eh !_

Jasper se leva à son tour et voulu passer par dessus les sièges mais Jared le retint par le t-shirt.

_\- Tu te fiches vraiment de son sort ?_  
_\- Jasper ! Aïe, aide-moi ! Fais-les arrêter !_  
_\- Ca fait quoi de voir une fille à qui on tient se faire rouer de coups ?_  
_\- Arrêtez !_  
_\- Alors tu vas nous obéir bien gentiment._

Voyant Alice se tordre de douleur sous les coups de Jared et Quil, Jasper céda et tendit la clef à Paul.

_\- La voilà la clef. Mais arrêtez de frapper Alice._  
_\- Alice ? En voilà un joli prénom... Ca rime avec plein de choses... Calice, délice, vice... Vraiment c'est joli. Ils seraient contents, mes gosses, d'avoir un mère qui s'appelle Alice. Tu crois pas ?_  
_\- Ne la touche pas._  
_\- Tu vois Jasper, je suis très content d'avoir un moyen de pression, parc'que tu fait vraiement peur quand tu te montres menaçant. Allez, on est repartis. Tu te souviens de Sam, n'est-ce pas ? Il va être ravi de te revoir._  
_\- Ah ça oui ! Tu sais ce qu'il à fait ton chéri, petite Alice ?_ Demanda Quil. _Le chef de notre groupe avait une fiancée. C'était vraiment une belle plante, elle s'appelait Emily. Je dis s'appelait parce qu'elle est morte. C'est ce cher Jasper qui l'a tuée._ _Comme je disais, elle était fiancée à Sam. Mais Jasper est arrivé... Un beau mec, charismatique et ce côté bad boy... Il avait tout pour lui plaire. Il l'a d'ailleurs séduite, et elle est devenue sa copine. Mais il s'en est lassé. Elle était intelligente, douce, généreuse, un poil naïve et innocente. Un véritable ange. Il faut croire que ce n'était pas le_ _genre de filles de Jasper, puisque malgré l'immense gentillesse d'Emily, il s'en prenait elle et la frappait. Un jour, il l'a cognée plus fort que d'habitude. Elle était dans un sale état, tu vois. Presque morte. Imagine, une femme couverte de son sang dans lequel elle gît, et Jasper debout. Avec un regard méprisant._  
_\- Il a été gentil, il a abrégé ses souffrances. D'une balle dans la tête. Juste là !_

Jacob mit son doigt au milieu du front d'Alice, qui frissonna.

_\- N-non, je ne vous crois pas. Je ne peux pas vous croire. Il ne ferait pas preuve d'une telle cruauté ou même d'une telle violence ! N'e-n'est-ce pas, Jasper ?_

Le silence qui suivit fut révélateur.

_\- M-même. Votre histoire ne tient pas debout._  
_\- Ah non ?_ Enchaina Jared. _Alors il n'a jamais été violent avec toi ? Tu sais, ces sautes d'humeurs dues au manque ? D'un coup il se met très en colère, pour une broutille... Il te fait peur et crie très fort. Il ne se contrôle plus. Et toi ? Tu es angoissée, et il te fais mal. Au poignet par exemple..._

Pour illustrer ses propos, il se tourna et saisit le poignet d'Alice, qu'il tordit. Elle serra fort les yeux et les dents et gémit.

\- _Puis tu lui demande d'arrêter_, enchaina Paul. _Mais il ne t'écoute pas et n'en fait rien. Tu es sans défenses... Alors ? Jamais ?_

Le groupe d'Indiens venait de décrire parfaitement une scène qu'Alice se repassait mentalement, en avalant difficilement sa salive. Sa détermination flanchait à vue d'oeil. Jasper restait silencieux et immobile, lui tournant le dos.

_\- Mais... Mais si cette Emily était aussi gentille et douce que vous le dites, elle ne serait pas tombée amoureuse de Sa... Sam ? Ni de Jasper !_  
_\- Ah oui, t'es sûre ? _Demanda Jacob._ T'es pas amoureuse de Jasper, peut-être ? Tu ressemble à Emily pourtant..._  
_\- Ca-ça... euh... Ca n'a absolument rien à voir !_  
_\- Haha, piquée au vif !_  
_\- Oh arrête Paul avec cette expression, tu nous gonfles. Depuis que tu la connais tu n'arrêtes pas de l'utiliser, mec !_  
_\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Jasper._

Elle avait dit ça avec un aplomb qui l'étonnait.

_\- Et puis, même si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas continué à le voir s'il m'avait frappée. J'aurais appelé les flics.  
\- Mais non, voyons. T'sais donc pas à quel point il est bon manipulateur ? T'es une jeune fille fragile et pleine d'illusions. C'est mignon. Et s'il t'demandait pardon, disant qu'il ne se contrôlait plus et que ça n'arriverait plus ? Peut-être même qu'il t'offrirait quelque chose. Pour se faire excuser. Et toi tu l'aimes alors tu ne lui en veux pas trop. Tu ne veux pas qu'il aille en prison, le pauvre. C'est tellement dur là-bas..._  
_\- Jasper ! Dis-leurs qu'ils ont tort !_  
_\- ..._  
_\- Oh non, on a raison,_ ricana Quil._ Bon on'y est. Et nous avons une petite surprise pour toi, Jasper._

Ils sortirent du fourgon et une jeune femme vint les accueillir. Elle était très belle, à peine plus grande qu'Alice. Elle avait de très longs et épais cheveux, nattés en deux tresses qui passaient sur ses épaules pour atteindre ses hanches.

_\- Salut les gars. Bonjour Jasper... Ca faisait longtemps, non ?_  
_\- E-Emily ?_

Ladite Emily souleva l'épaisse mèche de cheveux qui lui cachait le front et l'oeil droit. Ce dernier était traversé par une large cicatrice. Quant à son front, il était orné d'une petite cicatrice circulaire de quelques millimètres de diamètre.

_\- Comme on se retrouve... Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé en plus de deux ans..._  
_\- Non c'est impossible ! Emily est morte j'en suis sûr. J'ai vu les photos d'elle décédée._  
_\- Oh, les fameuses photographies disparues ? Quand tous les enquêteurs ayant vu son corps sont morts ? Même le médecin légiste qui l'avait examinée. Après quoi mon corps a disparu. On a retrouvé ton ADN à la morgue, c'est d'ailleurs ça qui est à l'origine de ta condamnation._  
_\- Qui es-tu ?_  
_\- Mais ta petite amie, mon amour !_  
_\- Arrête ton char !_  
_\- Très bien._

"Emily" arrêta aussitôt de sourire.

_\- Tu savais qu'Emily avait une soeur jumelle ? Enchantée, Leah, pour te pourrir l'existence. Allons nous asseoir, je vais tout t'expliquer._

D'autres membres du groupe saisirent Alice et Jasper par les bras et les emmenèrent dans une sorte de hangar à l'abandon.

_\- Maintenant je porte le prénom de ma soeur. Après sa mort, les garçons ont tout prévu. Ils ont éliminé tous ceux qui ont constaté le décès de ma chère soeur, et m'ont cherchée. J'étais comme elle, douce et gentille..._  
_\- Emily n'a jamais rien eu de tout ça._  
_\- Non. Mais c'est ce qui a été raconté au tribunal. Je sais que ma soeur avait mal tourné mais... Je l'aimais. Un lien que tu ne peux pas comprendre nous unissait. Quand j'ai appris ce que tu avais fait, je n'ai plus vécu que dans la haine la plus totale. J'ai abandonné mes études de médecine pour mener à bien le "projet Emily". Vois-tu, les preuves étaient insuffisantes pour t'inculper pour le meurtre d'Emy. Mais maintenant je suis là pour témoigner. _J_'étais trop choquée et _j_'avais trop honte pour tout dire à la police. Mais en deux ans, _j_'ai fini par aller mieux. Et tout raconter. La violence, la tentative de meurtres, les abus et les viols...  
\- Je n'ai jamais violé ta soeur !  
\- Je sais bien ! Mais ça rajoute un petit côté dramatique, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu vas finir ta vie en prison. En isolement peut-être... Tu es un danger pour la société ! S'en prendre à une femme si douce... Oh pardon, à DEUX femmes si douces. Nous allons battre à mort ta copine là, et te mettre son meurtre sur le dos. Tu vas voir, voir un être cher souffrir et mourir sous tes yeux, c'est horrible. Enfin j'imagine.  
\- Les enquêteurs verront bien que tes cicatrices sont des fausses.  
\- Ce sont des vraies. Je suis vraiment prête à _tout _pour venger ma soeur..._

Cette fille était folle, complètement folle.

_\- Enfin ce n'est pas pour t'expliquer tout ça que nous t'avons fait venir. Les gars ont encore quelques petites choses à régler avec toi. Moi je surveille ta petite... Chose._

Quatre géants trainèrent Jasper plus loin, et Emily entraina Alice de l'autre côté.

_\- Méfie-toi de lui. Enfin... De toute façon tu vas mourir bientôt. Estime-toi heureuse, ce ne sera pas vraiment sous les coups de celui que tu aimes._  
_\- Vous êtes un monstre._  
_\- Hm... Je vais te raconter une histoire, d'accord ? Ma soeur était parfaite. Belle, intelligente, charismatique... Elle réussissait tout partout. Mais la pression était très dure à supporter. Un jour, une connaissance lui a fait découvrir la drogue. Elle a bien vite sombré dedans. Ouais, ma soeur est devenue une camée... Et un jour, Sam est arrivé. Il l'a tirée de ce merdier et elle en est tombée amoureuse. Elle avait mal tourné, mais je l'aimais quand même. On en se parlait plus depuis longtemps quand j'ai appris son décès. Ce connard de Jasper a joué avec elle un temps et s'en est débarrassé quand il en a eu assez. Je suis désolée de te dire ça. Tu aurais pu mourir en l'ignorant et en aimant l'autre enfoiré... Mais non._

Alice allait répondre quand Leah-Emily s'écroula par terre.

_\- Excuse-moi, ils étaient plus nombreux que prévu._

Derrière Leah se trouvait Jasper, une bouteille brisée à la main, dans un état... Assez moyen. Il avait l'arcade sourcilière et la pommette en sang, et la lèvre fendue. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

_\- Mais me voilà._

Alice frissonna. La voix grave et suave de Jasper l'enveloppait et la faisait se sentir bizarre. Même amoché comme ça il était magnifique.

_\- Tu veux bien m'aider à l'attacher ? J'ai piqué un portable, les flics ne devraient pas tarder une fois appelés. Vaut mieux pour moi qu'on parte avant. Pour toi aussi._

Il frôla la main d'Alice en nouant les menottes plastifiées aux mains de Leah, et elle retira la sienne précipitamment. Jasper la regarda un peu surpris par une réaction si violente, et Alice baissa les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, je... Je...  
\- Tu les crois, hein ?  
\- Disons que je n'ai pas ta version des faits pour comparer.  
\- Je n'vais pas te mentir, ch'us pas un type bien, et oui j'ai tué Emily.

Il s'assit sur une sorte de caisse et Alice en fit de même.

_\- Tu sais... Je t'avais dit que j'avais été amoureux une fois... Et que j'avais assez donné pour le restant de mes jours._  
_\- C'était d'Emily ?_ S'écria Alice en se redressant vivement

Jasper leva la tête vers elle et la regarda.

\- _Hein ? Non pas du tout ! J'y viens. Bon, il y avait une fille, non, LA fille, que j'aimais plus que tout. J'ai vraiment commencé à déconner à la fin du collège. Mais avec elle, j'étais différent. Je l'ai rencontrée quand j'avais dix-neuf ans. C'était pas une petite fille sage pour un clou ! Non, une vraie tigresse plutôt. Mais elle s'est calmée en me rencontrant. En fait, moi je pensais que c'était une fille bien, et elle que j'étais un gars bien... On est sortit ensemble pendant trois mois en jouant un rôle en espérant plaire à l'autre. Mais on a beau la cacher, notre véritable nature revient toujours au galop. On s'est aimés 10 fois plus.  
__Et puis un jour, environ trois ans après, une nana est venue me brancher me disant qu'elle en avait marre de son mec et qu'elle avait craqué sur moi. Mais moi j'aimais Maria alors je l'ai envoyé balader. C'était la première fois que j'étais fidèle à une femme, avec Maria.  
__Les mecs de mon gang avaient entendu parler de cette fille. Elle s'appelait Emily. Une fille brillante qui avait sombré dans la drogue puis mal tourné. Son dealer c'était Sam, du gang des Indiens. Quand elle a commencé à sombrer, il l'a sortie de là. C'est facile de manipuler une fille qui touche le fond comme ça, pour se servir d'elle ensuite. Ca a marché : elle le voyait comm_e _un dieu. C'était son sauveur, elle lu était totalement dévouée. Elle est sortie avec lui et est passée du..."mauvais coté". Mais les gars ont insisté pour me rapprocher d'Emily, malgré Maria. On s'est disputé à cause de ça, parce que j'avais accepté pour emmerder les Indiens. Sauf qu'Emily, elle, était très sérieuse. Et très jalouse._  
_..._  
_Elle a tué Maria de trente six coups de couteau. Je n'avais même pas pu lui demander pardon. Alors j'ai vu rouge. Presque assoiffé de sang, tu vois. Dès que j'ai vu Emily, je me suis jeté sur elle et j'l'ai faite tomber..._

Il frissonna, le regard dans le vague, se remémorant ces moments doulreux.

_\- J'me suis assis sur ses jambes pour la bloquer et... Je l'ai frappée, je l'ai frappée, sans réussir à m'arrêter. Elle me hurlait d'arrêter, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne voulais pas non plus, j'étais pris d'une folie meurtrière. Moi aussi je criais; en continuant à la rouer de coup._  
_Quand j'étais gosse, je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais pleurer mais à ce moment là j'avais les joues trempées. A un moment donné, alors qu'elle ne se débattait même plus, j'ai arrêté et je me suis relevé. J'allais partir quand je l'ai entendue. Elle était presque morte mais m'a dit... Je me souviens exactement de ce qu'elle m'a dit_ :"Si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que je t'aime". _Je lui ai répondu que je n'en avais jamais rien eu à faire d'elle, que celle que j'aimais, c'était Maria. Elle a pleuré, et j'ai eu pitié d'elle. C'était tout ce qu'elle m'inspirait, de la pitié. Alors j'ai ramassé son flingue qui trainait sur un carton et je l'ai achevée d'une balle dans la tête, effectivement. Puis je l'ai jetée dans le fleuve. Ca a effacé les preuves qui m'auraient mis en prison à vie._  
_Alors oui je suis un meurtrier, un monstre même. Mais Emily telle que je la connaissais n'avais rien de celle qui t'a été décrite. Elle s'amusait avec les garçons, et trempait dans des affaires pas nettes. Enfin, j'te dis pas ça pour enlever à ma culpabilité. J'comprendrais que tu n'veuilles plus me voir..._  
_\- Tu mens, c'est pas vrai ! Emily n'était pas comme ça !_

Jasper et Alice se retournèrent d'un coup. Leah était réveillée et en larmes.

_\- C'est faux ! J'ai pas fait tous ses efforts pour rien !_  
_\- Jasper... On pourrait peut-être l'aider, non ? Après tout, elle est comme toi : elle a juste voulu venger la mort d'une personne aimée._  
_\- Non._  
_\- Non ? _S'étrangla Alice  
_\- Je suis désolé. Elle me rappelle trop sa soeur. Tout ce que je peux faire pour elle, c'est lui éviter la prison pour tentative d'enlèvement._

Il sortit le portable de Quil et appela la police : _"... et il y a une fille avec eux. Elle est... Pas trempée dans leurs affaires. Mais elle est instable mentalement."_

Il raccrocha.

_\- Mais..._  
_\- J'ai dit lui éviter la prison, pas la laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. C'est un bon compromis, l'asile. Allez viens, on rentre._

Jasper passa à la fourgonnette pour récupérer le bracelet et la clef.

_\- Fais attention !_  
_\- T'en fais pas. Tant qu'il n'est pas fermé, le courant ne passe pas._

Ils prirent ensuite le métro, sans échanger une seule parole.

Alice lançait sans cesse des petits regards plus ou moins discrets à Jasper. Il lui semblait encore plus grand, un peu plus terrifiant aussi. Elle l'imaginait aux côtés d'Emily, faisant semblant de l'apprécier. Faisait-il semblant que bien l'aimer elle aussi, pour en tirer profit ? Il l'avait déjà manipulée pour sortir de prison, alors pourquoi pas encore cette fois-ci ?  
Elle secoua la tête. Il semblait trop sincère. Elle le dévisagea encore, alors qu'il regardait les tags défiler dans le tunnel. Il était _vraiment_ incroyablement attirant. Le métro s'arrêta et ils sortirent de la rame. Une femme, perchée sur ses talons hauts, et parfaitement moulée dans sa jupe haute et son chemisier bouscula Jasper. Il la rattrapa d'un bras autour de la taille alors qu'elle trébuchait et ils échangèrent un sourire. Le ventre d'Alice se tordit. OK, elle était super jalouse. Elle, elle n'avait droit à ce sourire que quand il se moquait d'elle. Ce sourire qui vous fait tourner la tête, et vous ferait décrocher la lune. Elle voulait qu'il lui sourisse plus souvent. A elle et pas aux autres, sinon elles allaient toutes craquer pour lui. Comme elle. Tu m'étonnes qu'Emily ait été prête à tout pour lui. _Oula.._

Jasper sentit qu'elle était tendue – elle marchait trois mètres devant lui, raide comme un piquet – et il haussa un sourcil quand elle se retourna pour lui jeter un regard noir. Il se méprit et cru que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur de lui, alors il resta un peu en retrait.  
Mais Alice n'y pensait pas. Elle était trop secouée et son cerveau refusait de la faire penser aux Indiens. En fait elle ne pensait qu'a Emily. Même blessée, Leah était magnifique. Emily aussi donc. Et très sexy. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'où était allé Jasper avec elle. Elle eu envie de se coller des baffes, ce qu'elle était indiscrète ! Et puis il a bien dit qu'il la détestait. Elle se mit alors à imaginer Maria. Elle savait peu de choses sur elle, pour ne pas dire rien. A part qu'elle avait été le grand amour, et le seul, de Jasper. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer une femme superbe, et de se dire qu'elle était fichue. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur. Elle n'était pas grande, même plutôt petite, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de formes, elle était trop pâle et pas assez pulpeuse.

Le reste du trajet continua comme il avait commencé : dans le silence.

Arrivés dans le salon, Jasper soupira, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, et lui annonça :

_\- Je te l'ai déjà dis mais... Je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles plus de moi sous ton toit après toutes ces... Révélations sur mon passé. J'ai dû te dégouter, pas vrai ?  
\- N-non, pas du tout ! Enfin je suis un peu moins rassurée mais... Tu m'as protégée, je ne pense que tu ne me feras pas de mal. En tout cas je ne t'ai pas donné de raison de le faire.  
\- Alors ce n'est pas la peine que je retourne en prison tout de suite ?_

Alice craqua intérieurement : avec son air rassuré et sa moue coupable, il ressemblait à un petit garçon qui avait fait une bêtise et qui le regrettait.

_\- Non !_  
_\- ... C'est vrai ce qu'ils ont dit ? T'es amoureuse de moi ?_  
_\- ... Euh, je..._  
_\- Laisse tomber. Ca t'attireras que des emmerdes. T'as bien vu ce qui est arrivé à la seule que j'ai jamais aimée, et à ma dernière copine. Et puis t'es une chouette fille, mais qui a besoin que ces sentiments soient partagés. La seule que je n'aimerai jamais, c'est Maria._

Il planta Alice là et partit laver ses blessures. Et assouvir sa dépendance à l'eau chaude.  
Mais elle le suivit et entra dans la salle de bain à son tour. Son visage et ses mains étaient rincées, et il s'apprêtait à aller sous la douche. Sans ses vêtements donc.

_\- Alice ? Mais tu-_

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleurnicha :

_\- Je m'en fiche que tu m'aimes pas ! Je le sais bien de toute façon, que ça n'arrivera pas. Je le sais depuis le début, mais je m'en fiche ! Je veux que tu sois le même avec moi, que rien ne change à cause de ce qu'on m'a dit aujourd'hui ! Pour moi, tout ça ne change rien. Rien du tout. Tu sais, je m'en fiche si tu en aimes un autre. Mais je veux que tu continues à m'embrasser et..._  
_\- Et ?_  
_\- Et..._  
_\- Eeet...?_  
_\- Bah... Enfin tu sais... Rah, j'arrive pas à le dire !_

Jasper rit et serra un peu Alice.

_\- Haha, tu es toute rouge. Ca fait partie des choses que j'aime chez toi._

Elle dénoua ses bras et se recula un peu.

_\- En gros, tu voudrais que le gentil et sexy Jasper continue à se taper la mignonne et timide Alice ?_  
_\- Mais... Mais comment tu peux ça comme ça, idiot !_  
_\- Désolée, mais ça m'excite pas du tout les insultes._  
_\- Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi ! Raah tu m'énerves !_  
_\- Attends_ 'Licette,_ pars pas ! T'es vachement attirante quand t'es en colère, ça me donne des idées..._  
_\- Va prendre ta douche d'abord._

Il se lava le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était vraiment amusante cette fille. Et l'agacer l'était encore plus. Il ressortit, heureux que son attitude n'ait pas changé.

_\- Ouuh, tu es agacée !_

Il chatouilla les côtes d'Alice alors qu'elle faisait à manger.

_\- Hé ! T'es vraiment un abrutit de première !  
\- Ouais mais t'aimes ça. Et je connais un bon moyen de me faire pardonner..._

Il fit courir ses doigts sur les hanches de la jeune femme qui frissonna.

_\- J'y tiens pas. J'ai mal à cause des coups que j'ai reçu, et je suis encore sous le coup du stress. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me dire que tu connais un bon moyen de m'aider à me détendre._

Mais le visage du blond s'assombrit soudain, et la température sembla chuter de plusieurs degrés d'un coup.

_\- Tout ça, c'est à cause de moi.  
\- J'ai pas dit ça !  
\- Non. Mais c'est vrai._  
_\- Mais non ! Enfin... Peut-être. Mais je ne l'ai pas dit, justement pour que tu ne culpabilises pas._  
_\- Pff, comme si c'était le cas._  
_\- C'est le cas._  
_\- ... Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital._  
_\- Ton état est pire que le mien._  
_\- Mais moi je suis un dur, j'ai l'habitude._  
_\- Moi aussi je suis une dure, une vraie warrior !_

Jasper pouffa et elle croisa les bras.

_\- Eh, tu te moques de moi !_  
_\- Sérieusement, ça va ?_  
_\- Arrête de broyer du noir ! Ca va je te dis. Je vais bien, je t'assure. Si tu veux, moi je connais un bon moyen pour te changer les idées._

Un sourire en coin amusé fendit le visage de Jasper. Elle était pas possible cette fille.

_\- Ah oui ?  
\- Ouais. Fais la vaisselle._

Vraiment pas possible...

_\- Je te déteste._  
_\- Tiens, tu peux mettre ces jolis gants roses en caoutchouc, si ta peau est trop sensible._  
_\- Va te pendre quelque part._

Alice se surprit à sourire : ils avaient presque pris des habitudes de couple, à se chamailler de la sorte.  
Elle lui prit le poignet et tira dessus pour qu'il se retourne et lui fasse face. Cela lui rappela le fameux mercredi soir. Elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds et rapprocha son visage de celui, encore un peu abîmé, de Jasper.

_\- Eh Jasper, c'est parce que tu t'es énervé tout à l'heure ?_  
_\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu...?_

Elle se rendit compte que c'était idiot, et bouda à moitié.

_\- Pff, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marche qu'avec toi ?_

Jasper comprit et leva les yeux, amusé.

_\- Tu ne peux pas demander clairement les choses ? Au lieu de passer par un stratagème douteux..._  
_\- J'y suis pour rien, tout le monde ne peut pas sortir un truc du genre "Eh salut coquine, ça te dit un p'tit coup de pine ?" _rétorqua-t-elle en prenant une voix plus grave. **(ndla : Je sais plus où j'ai entendu ça, mais ça m'avait bien fait rire)**

Jasper en resta... sur le cul. Puis il partit d'un grand fou rire. Il toussota deux fois en essayant de reprendre un semblant de sérieux

_\- Effectivement, ça ne va pas dans la bouche de tout le monde. Et ne t'avises plus jamais d'essayer de m'appeler "coquine"._  
_\- Tu penses que ça ne t'irait pas ?_  
_\- Idiote._

Il lui frappa gentiment le front.

_\- Allez, va te laver toi aussi. L'eau chaude, ça fait un bien fou._  
_\- J'ai cru remarquer que tu aimais bien, oui. Ma facture fait mal._

Elle engloutit le reste des pâtes et fonça dans la salle de bain, laissant la joie à Jasper de débarrasser. Il fallait bien qu'il se rende utile !

Sauf que dès que ce dernier ne fut plus à côté d'elle pour lui changer les idées, elle fut prise de tremblements. Elle avait vraiment eu peur. Pour Jasper, mais cette fois surtout pour elle. Lui savait se défendre. Il était grand, musclé et fort, et il semblait avoir l'habitude. Mais elle, elle était petite, elle avait du mal à porter ses courses et avait toujours vécu surprotégée et en toute insouciance. Et là, elle se faisait embarquer dans un entrepôt qui manquait de s'effondrer sur elle, et menacée de se faire tabasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt.  
Une fois toute l'adrénaline retombée, elle pu enfin se rendre compte à quel point elle avait été en danger aujourd'hui. Et en plus ces enfoirés lui avaient pris et gâché une journée avec Jasper !

Elle sortit, se sécha, se brossa les dents et partit finalement se coucher, comme un fantôme. Le temps que Jasper revienne, elle s'était endormie. Il se coucha à côté d'elle et remonta la couette sur ses épaules parce qu'elle tremblait. Elle se colla à lui et murmura :

_\- Merci._  
_\- Tu étais réveillée ? ... Fais comme si je n'avais rien fait. Et ne répètes à personne que j'ai été gentil avec toi gratuitement._  
_\- Hm. 'nuit._

Avec les aventures du jour, ils avaient pas pu réceptionner le canapé.

_\- Ouais c'est ça, bonne nuit._

* * *

_Voilà voilà les amies ! A la semaine prochaine ! Oui désolée, Alice passe encore un peu pour une cruche...  
_

_Un p'tit commentaire, ça mange pas de pain et c'est super gratifiant ;)_


	8. Chapitre 6

**Blabla **: _Ouh la vilaine ! Je suis l'auteur, j'ai le pouvoir et je n'ai pas d'excuse à vous présenter. Si je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière, soyons honnêtes, c'est uniquement par flemme. Ce chapitre n'est pas extrêmement intéressant dans la mesure où il ne se passe pas grand chose, et je n'étais pas très motivée pour l'écrire avant. Dans la mesure où personne ne s'en est plaint, je vois pas pourquoi je dirais que je suis désolée :p Bon ok je le suis un peu. Pour la peine j'ai deux jours d'avance (enfin cinq de retard…) mais… Ca veut pas dire que je posterai ce Mercredi. En fait je pense changer le jour de publication : le lundi me convient mieux._

**Blabla 2 :**_ Bref, lâchez-vous au niveau des reviews :p J'ai hâte de les lire :) (et c'est mon unique récompense (ça et la satisfaction que j'ai à vous faire plaisir :p) que j'ai pour touuuut le travail que je fournis :D)  
Bonne lectures les choupinous, je recommencerai pas de sécher une séance de "postation" :D_

* * *

**_Chapitre 6_**

* * *

Le lendemain le réveil fut particulièrement difficile pour Alice. Elle avait trop chaud et son dos était en miettes. En ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était par terre, emmêlée dans la couette. Au même moment, la tête de Jasper apparu au-dessus d'elle, au bord du matelas.

_\- Eh dis, tu comptes t'accaparer la couette encore longtemps ? 'spèce d'éléphant qui fait trembler tout l'immeuble quand il se ramasse pathétiquement…  
\- Je-je suis désolée._

Elle essaya, en vain, de se sortir de l'amas de tissus, mais finalement celui-ci remporta la victoire, par K.O. de l'adversaire.  
Jasper pleurait presque de rire devant le spectacle que lui offrait la pauvre Alice, presque assommée. Mais surtout levée - enfin tombée - du pied gauche, et de très mauvaise humeur. Alors elle lança la couette à la figure de Jasper.

_\- Va t'faire foutre Whitlock !_

Elle se leva, trébucha, et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle passa sa mauvaise humeur sur la nourriture. Enfin dans la nourriture.

_\- Sans vouloir aggraver ton mauvais poil, tu manges trop. Et puis moi j'ai faim, et tes placards sont presque vides.  
\- Bah bouge toi les fesses et va t'ach'ter quelqu'chose.  
\- Eh Alice ?_

Jasper pris ses poignets et l'obligea à le regarder.  
_  
\- Lâche-moi !  
\- Non. Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit ce qui ne va pas.  
\- Rien, rien ne va ! Je suis fatiguée, je suis à bout de nerfs, j'ai mal au dos et j'ai faim. Je suis toujours traumatisée par les mecs qui ont voulu me tuer hier. Depuis que je te connais... Non, depuis que tu es chez moi, il m'arrive pleins de trucs bizarres et stressants. Je te déteste ! Heureusement que tu repars dans une semaine..._**(ndla : ouais Alice est un peu schizo aussi)**

Evidemment, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Jasper se doutait bien qu'Alice allait enfin réagir comme une personne normale et péter les plombs après ce qu'elle avait vécu la veille. Il se sentait coupable mais aussi légèrement anxieux.  
_  
\- Tu le penses vraiment ou… Tu dis ça juste parce-que t'es énervée ?  
\- Evidemment que je le pense ! Je te déteste à peu près autant que je t'ai- euh, non, rien. J'ai rien dit. Non ne dis rien. Je sais que t'es pas en mesure de tomber amoureux de moi._

Il baissa les yeux.

\- _Oui c'est vrai..._

Il releva son regard vers celui d'Alice et émit une pression sur les poignets.

_\- Mais je peux beaucoup t'apprécier. En fait... Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, tu es la seule personne que j'apprécie. Et beaucoup en plus ! Tu vois, c'est pas si mal.  
\- Tu es la personne qui m'agace le plus sur cette planète, lors je me fiche pas mal que tu m'apprécies ou non !_  
_\- Je ne te crois pas.  
\- Tu devrais. Et puis je t'ai dit de me laisser_ !

Elle tira violemment sur ses bras pour se libérer de la poigne de Jasper, et failli tomber de sa chaise.

_\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? Il y a quelque chose d'autre !  
\- Toi ! Je n'en reviens pas de ressentir ces choses pour un abrutit dans ton genre ! Et qui vit dans le passé, aimant toujours une m_orte.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle était allée un peu loin. Mais elle continua.

_\- Tu vois, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit jamais née.  
\- Dans ce cas, on ne se serait jamais rencontrés,_ rétorqua Jasper en gardant son calme.

Alice soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Il ne s'était pas mis en colère face à sa provocation.

_\- J'm'en fous. Ca aurait sûrement été mieux.  
\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Tu n'es pas contente que je sois là ?  
\- Non !_

Jasper grimaça.

_\- Ou... Ou alors un tout petit peu. Mais alors un touuuuut petit peu. Au final, si tu n'étais pas là, ça serait pareil. Non, je me porterais même sans doute mieux. Au moins je n'aurais pas à supporter ta présence et ton image tout le temps.  
\- Si tu veux... Je peux toujours m'en aller. Il y a une cellule décrépie et un "colloc' " un peu dérangé qui n'attendent que mon retour.  
\- C'est vrai, tu peux faire ça ? Surtout ne t'en prive pas Tu sais où est la sortie.  
\- ... C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?  
\- Parfaitement. Tu peux partir, et sans la prétention de penser que tu vas me manque_r.

Jasper recula un peu. Elle ne s'était jamais montrée aussi froide, déterminée et en colère.

_\- Vas-y je te dis, sors de chez moi._

Comme il le faisait souvent, Jasper haussa les épaules et récupéra ses affaires, les fourrant dans son sac à dos. Il fallait qu'il passe confier sa moto et ses fringues à Eleazar. Et après, soit il allait directement retrouver Seth en prison, soit il restait avec les Denali, au risque de se faire pincer par les flics.  
Au moment où il allait dire au revoir à Alice, celle-ci se détourna et l'ignora. C'était étrange, mais ça lui faisait un peu mal là, au milieu du ventre... Il secoua la tête : il devait avoir mangé un truc bizarre.

Alice entendit la porte claquer. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne respirait plus alors elle prit une grande inspiration. Ca y était, il était partit. Définitivement. Elle le regretterait sans doute ensuite, mais elle se persuadait que c'était la bonne décision. Rester avec lui, à ses côtés, lui faisait beaucoup trop mal.

...

Argh, il lui manquait déjà. Il était partit depuis combien de temps ? Ah... Quinze secondes. Ca promettait. Elle regarda autour d'elle pendant deux secondes, semblant chercher quelqu'un pour lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire, et elle se précipita à la poursuite de Jasper. Stupide qu'elle était !  
Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de se refermer. Heureusement qu'il était lent ! Elle manqua de s'arracher le bras en ouvrant la porte des escaliers, puis de s'exploser le crâne en trébuchant sur une marche.  
Quand elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, Jasper venait de sortir, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Elle couru et se jeta littéralement sur lui, et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur au moment où ses portes se refermaient.

_\- Hein, mais ?  
\- Jasper !_

Elle s'agrippa à son cou à l'en étouffer.

_\- Tu m'étrangles_ !

Elle desserra un peu sa prise mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant, gardant sa tête nichée dans son cou.  
C'est à ce moment précis que les portes choisirent de s'ouvrir sur Monsieur Barner, le voisin ronchon du 4e. Alice et Jasper se redressèrent à la hâte et la montée se fit dans un silence tendu. Une fois au 3e étage, Alice tira Jasper par la manche et le traina dans son appartement. A l'intérieur, elle ferma la porte à clef et se tourna vers lui :

_\- Toi, après réflexion, tu restes ! Tu n'as plus le droit de sortir d'ici.  
\- Alice, je ne comprends plus... Il y a deux minutes à peine tu disais que-  
\- Je me suis trompée ! Je me suis trompée et…_

Elle soupira.

_\- Excuse-moi. Je crois que c'est toute cette histoire avec les Indiens qui m'a fait péter les plombs. Je ne te déteste pas, et je ne veux vraiment pas que tu partes. J'ai été stupide et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas... Pas trop longtemps.  
\- J'te dois une faveur alors soit, je te pardonne. Par contre tu seras à mon service jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Ton uniforme sera un costume de soubrette et je veux un harem de jeunes femme dans-  
\- Ah tais-toi, tu m'énerves ! Tu peux repartir finalement, dit-elle en lui frappant le torse._

Mais elle serrait très fort la main de Jasper dans la sienne pour qu'il ne le fasse pas vraiment. Il rit d'un joli rire franc, qu'il était rare d'entendre, et attrapa les bras d'Alice.

\- _D'accord, d'accord. On oublie le harem et la semaine de service._

Il se pencha vers Alice et l'embrassa doucement.

_-Mais pour les vêtements de soubrette, _murmura-t-il sans lâcher ses lèvres_, ça reste à négocier.  
-Hein ? Que-_

Il la fit taire d'un second baiser et elle entoura son cou de ses bras, répondant volontiers à l'appel envoutant des lèvres de Jasper. Mais elle se recula en lui tapant sur la main.

_\- Eh non ! Je ne me ferais pas avoir. Tu es tout à fait capable de me dire que j'ai accepté ton histoire tordue de soubrette, parce que je n'ai pas répondu !  
\- Ah, ce n'était pas mon intention initiale. Mais maintenant que tu le dis...  
\- C'était quoi ton idée de départ ?  
\- Ben... J'avais envie de t'embrasser alors je l'ai fait. D'ailleurs j'ai très envie de te sauter dessus là, alors prépare toi à l'idée. _**(ndla : il s'est fait jeter comme un malpropre, sa "colloc'" est une schizophrène qui pète un câble rapidement, mais il pense encore à faire des cochonneries. Ah ben ça, il perd pas la Nord le coco !)**  
_\- Non.  
\- Non ?  
\- Non. Je te propose quelque chose. Je veux que tu sois mon petit ami. Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je sais que t'es pas en mesure de répondre entièrement à mes attentes. Mais je ne te demande pas de m'aimer. En fait, la seule chose qui va changer c'est que t'auras techniquement plus le droit d'aller voir ailleurs... Et c'est à cette seule condition que j'accepterai de continuer à faire des choses pas très catholiques avec toi. C'est pas comme si je te demandais de m'épouser. Juste d'être mon copain. Tu seras même pas obligé de m'inviter au ciné ou au restau !  
Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui !  
\- Hm...C'est...  
\- Regarde, à chaque fois que tu penses à ton ex copine, tu es en colère parce que tu la hais. Mais moi tu m'apprécie, enfin de ce que tu as dit. Comme ça dans une semaine, quand tu seras de retour en prison et que tu penseras à ta dernière ex, ben ça sera moi et non pas Emily. Et comme on ne se séparera pas sur une dispute, ces souvenirs ne seront pas trop mauvais. Non ?  
\- C'est l'argument le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu. Mais c'est d'accord, j'accepte.  
\- Pour de vrai ?  
\- Pour de vrai.  
\- Tu signes ?  
\- Quoi ? Ah... Oui. Oui, je signe.  
\- Parfait !_

Elle se rependit à son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

_\- J'ai un copain-euh ! Et tu as fait une grosse erreur. Très grosse erreur. Vu qu'on vit sous le même toit, tu devras participer aux courses, au ménage, à la vaisselle, aux dépenses, à la-  
\- STOP ! Si c'est ça je te quitte !  
\- Alors je mets ma ceinture de chasteté.  
\- Quoi ? Mais non, c'est pas juste !_

Alice haussa un sourcil, avec un sourire narquois.

_\- Tu vas t'ennuyer toute une semaine, sous le même toit qu'une ex frustrée.  
\- Ah ouais, quoi que je fasse je l'ai dans l'os. Bien joué, 'tite Alice. Mais bon, de toute façon tu finiras par craquer. Mais je vais jouer le jeu_.  
_\- J'ai un copain-euh ! Allez, vas vite ranger tes affaires avant que tu ne changes d'avis et ne décide de partir.  
\- Je suis content que tu aies changé d'avis, tu sais._

Il entoura la taille d'Alice et l'embrassa de nouveau. Tout ça était encore un peu confus dans sa tête, mais il ne voulait pas partir, il en était certain. Très rapidement, il furent collés l'un à l'autre comme deux aimants. Jasper était déjà torse nu et Alice avait perdu sa veste quelque part dans le salon. Il n'allaient quand même pas faire contre le mur, si ?

_\- Ah ! Attends !_

Elle s'échappa de l'étreinte de Jasper, se faufila sous son bras et disparu dans sa chambre.

_\- Eh mais ! T'es dégueulasse de me laisser en plan. T'as l'air pure et timide mais en fait t'es une vraie allumeuse.  
\- Mais non triple buse. On allait encore oublier ça !_

Elle brandit un sachet plastifié carré.  
_  
\- Décidément... T'as un effet néfaste sur moi. J'ai jamais oublié une capote, et là, je ne fais que penser à toi.  
\- Ou alors c'est qu'en deux ans t'as rouillé._

Il la coupa en l'embrassant.

_\- On s'en fiche... Ah, ils ne sont pas périmés au moins ? Si je pouvais échapper à ta crise de panique de la dernière fois...  
\- Bah non...  
\- Et à quelle occasion t'as acheté ça ?  
\- C'est pas moi... Mon frère est un peu plus... Ouvert d'esprit que mes parents. Et chaque fois qu'il vient chez moi, au lieu du traditionnel bouquet ou du gâteau, il amène trois préservatifs en me souhaitant qu'ils me servent un jour. Et je pense jamais à m'en débarrasser. J'aurais du en donner à Tyler. Tu sais, les bombes à eau...  
\- Ah non ! Maintenant que tu as un copain, et surtout depuis que c'est moi, ton"stock" va disparaître assez vite.  
\- Non mais quel obsédé.  
\- Moi ? Totalement. Et puis soit sympa, déjà que je dois me contenter d'une seule nana…  
\- Oui mais quelle nana !_

Jasper sourit en coin et fondit, une nouvelle fois, sur les lèvres d'Alice, qui allait finir par manquer d'air. Ils longèrent les murs sans se lâcher, migrèrent vers le canapé où ils tombèrent avant de presque ramper vers la chambre, où ils arrivèrent déjà essoufflés. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, passionnés.

_\- Alice !  
\- Jasper…_ **(ndla : Oui ça fait très, TRES cruche)**

Encore une fois, leurs vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce. Quant à leurs sous-vêtements, ils restèrent moins longtemps que la fois d'avant. Le soutient gorge d'Alice rejoignit le rose, disparu depuis ce fameux mercredi soir. En fait, il était resté coincé au niveau de l'escalier de secours après être passé à travers la fenêtre entr'ouverte.  
Alice était assise sur le ventre de Jasper, qui était relevé sur ses coudes, et elle l'embrassa en se disant qu'elle allait perdre sa langue, à force.  
Il la fit basculer en-dessous de lui et eut un autre sourire en coin à faire craquer la pire des mégères. Voire une montagne de granit. En tout cas il fit craquer Alice qui attira le visage du beau blond vers le sien pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, encore et encore. Et encore.  
.

.

L'après-midi, Alice se réveilla avec un mal de dos carabiné. Elle dut se rouler en boule puis sétirer plusieurs fois pour que ça se calme. Jasper dormait comme un bébé, et elle se retournait dans tous les sens, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Jasper avait eu raison : il lui avait fait aimer ça. Voire plus. Elle l'aimait tellement, sans savoir pourquoi.  
Elle roula sur le matelas, s'emmêlant dans le drap léger qui avait remplacé la couette d'hiver, et elle s'allongea sur Jasper. Il était brûlant. D'ailleurs, tout son corps transpirait la luxure. Mais pour les sept prochains jours, il n'était rien qu'à elle. Il finit par entr'ouvrir les yeux. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur les cheveux noirs qui contrastaient avec la peau laiteuse d'Alice. Elle s'était rendormie tout juste trois minutes avant, utilisant Jasper comme matelas. Mais prit d'une crampe, celui-ci bougea, la réveillant au passage.

_\- Ouch, j'ai encore mal au dos.  
\- Ton coude, il me rentre dans les côtes !  
\- Oh je suis désolée !_

Elle se décala et se repositionna plus confortablement sur lui. Pendant près de vingt minutes, il ne bougèrent ni n'échangèrent une seule parole. Alice observait le torse et le visage de Jasper en bavant presque, et Jasper jouait avec les mèches de cheveux d'Alice.  
_"Piou, et le serpent de l'espace s'abat sur le vaisseaux. « Ah ! Capitaine, l'aile droite est touchée ! « "Attention mes fidèles soldats de l'espace ! Evacuez la section 1-D" Prouf ! "Attention, lancez les missiles !" Piou ! Piou ! "Oh non, le serpent contre attaque ! Aaaaaah ! Ah..." ... __Je suis vraiment atteint moi »_

_\- Dis Jasper...  
\- Hm ?  
\- C'est comment la prison ?_

* * *

_Oui ce chapitre est tout court par rapport à celui d'avant. Non seulement je vous pond ça en retard, mais en plus c'est court et sans trop d'action. Snifouille !_

_Allez, kissouilles les nouilles, et que maître Shifu soit avec vous !_

_N'oubliez pas de voir le "chapitre" review anonymes à cause de mon blabla :D_

Une petite review, ça mange pas de pain et c'est super gratifiant ;)


	9. Chapitre 7

**Blabla** _: Bon fallait s'en douter, je promets que je n'aurais plus de retard et BIM, je recommence ! Je suis rentrée tard hier, j'ai pas eu le temps de finir le chapitre. Je viens d'y passer plus de deux heures quand même (bon je faisais un peu autre chose en même temps). Voilà voilà ! Encore une fois, il ne se passe pas graaaaand chose (attendez le prochain chapitre pour ça, plein de surprises et de rebondissements ;) ) mais moi je l'aime bien, c'est instructif et intéressant :p En plus on retrouve plus le caractère Alicien qui nous est si cher :D Bonne lecture les madames !_

**Blabla 2 :**_ Sinon un petit coup de pub :D Je suis la bêta-lectrice de cette madame : _EdwardETbella_, et je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire sa fiction _**confrontation** _! Il n'y a que deux chapitres publiés mais c'est déjà super :)_

**sm33 :**_ Roh tu ne peux que très difficilement me faire plus plaisir qu'en me disant ceci ! MERCI MERCI MERCI à toi !_

* * *

**_Chapitre Sept_**

* * *

_\- Dis Jasper...  
\- Hm ?  
\- C'est comment la prison ?_

* * *

_\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant?_

Il se redressa sur ses coudes.

_\- Hé ! Bouge pas ! Humph... J'y pense à de cause de ça._

Elle désigna une ligne pâle sur la poitrine de Jasper.

_\- ... Et il n'y a pas si longtemps j'ai vu, enfin entrevu en zappant, une émission sur la vie en prison, et ils parlaient des attaques armées. Sauf que je ne te connaissais pas encore, je m'en fichais de savoir comment c'était._  
_\- Ben... C'est un peu compliqué._  
_\- C'est pas grave, j'essayerai de retrouver l'émission...**  
**\- Ca ne me dérange pas de t'expliquer._

"Si y'a bien un endroit où il faut pas se fier aux apparences, c'est en taule. C'est un peu comme une usine à monstres. Je veux dire, y'a pas mal de gens qui en sortent encore plus haineux et plus endurcis qu'à leur entrée. Là-bas, t'as intérêt à être craint et musclé. J'en ai vraiment chié au début, parce que j'avais une "gueule d'ange". Quand je suis arrivé, j'étais en D1."

_\- D1 ? Ca ne me dis rien du tout... Ca devrait ?_  
_\- Ah... C'est vrai._

"La prison, enfin "ma" prison fait 39 hectares. Elle est, entre autre, divisée en 9 districts, numéroté de D1 à D9. Le D9 est le pire, mais le D1 n'est pas le plus calme. En fait il vient juste après le D9. Ils m'ont directement mis en D1 parce que j'avais assassiné quelqu'un de sang froid et sans essayer de démentir. En plus, j'appartenais à un des gangs les plus redoutés de la ville, avec celui des Indiens.  
En D1 on est à peu près 1200, avec des détenus ici pour des délits allant de l'agression à l'homicide. Ouais c'est large. Mais c'est pas pour des agressions de mamies dans le métro. C'est... Par exemple les Indiens à qui on a eu affaire vont aller en D1, tu vois ? Bref. Là-bas c'est comme dans les films : les cellules sont fermées uniquement par des barreaux, pa'c'qu'faut pouvoir voir facilement tout ce que font les prisonniers. On est de deux à six par cellule. Celles pour six étant plus petites que ta chambre. Moi j'étais dans une pour deux. On s'fait vraiment chier. Plus que ce que tu peux imaginer. Surtout quand t'as pas de visites, jamais. T'sais, au début j'étais pas très agréable, mais j'te voyais un peu comme un ange venu me tirer de cet Enfer. Si tu savais... Là-bas t'entends les cris des prisonniers sans arrêt. La nuit, le jour, même quand t'es aux chiottes. Et puis tu ne te fais jamais vraiment à la violence. Quand tu t'ennuies, tous les moyens sont bons pour te distraire. Comme frapper quelqu'un à mort. Ou trainer un gardien femme dans ta cellule pour... T'as pas besoin d'un dessin. Les cellules, pas en D1 mais dans les autres districts en tous cas, ne s'ouvrent d'une part pas de l'intérieur, mais en plus, rares sont les gens qui en ont le pouvoir. Du coup le temps que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, la pauvre a déjà été violée. Mais bon, on voit pas trop ça ailleurs qu'en D9. 'me regarde pas comme ça, je l'ai jamais fait.

Malgré tout, y'a rien qui nous protège de l'influence des gangs. En général, des gars appartenant au même gang vont être enfermés pour des délits similaires et donc dans la même section... Tu trouves toujours un moyen de communiquer. Moi c'était différent; j'étais pas dans le même secteur que les autres du groupe. Moi c'était plus grave qu'eux."

Il soupira. Ca lui semblait loin alors que cela ne faisait qu'une dizaine de jour qu'il en était partit. Et que dans quelques jours il y retournait.

"J'étais en manque permanent, au début, et en plus les gars s'en prenaient sans cesse à moi. Au bout d'un certain temps, seul entouré de mecs, tu finis par pas mal te foutre du sexe de la personne que tu vas te faire. J'ai hérité du doux surnom de _princesse_. Foutus cheveux ! Mais bon, tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne me suis pas laissé faire. J'ai choppé un avertissement pour avoir envoyé un sale type à l'hosto, avec les os en miettes. Non, en poudre."

Alice buvait littéralement ses paroles et trembla. Elle savait que Jasper pouvait être très violent, mais ça l'impressionnait toujours. Ce qui était enfin une réaction normale. Il continua son récit, en fixant inlassablement le plafond, et en jouant encore avec le cheveux d'Alice.

_\- Mais c'était un caïd, _reprit-il_. Alors j'ai pas trop été sanctionné. Il ont du comprendre que c'était pas moi qui l'avait cherché. Sauf que bon, plus tard j'ai fabriqué d'l'alcool de contrebande avec les types des cellules voisines._  
_\- Comment tu fais ça ?_  
_\- C'est super simple en fait. Tu prends des pelures de fruits par exemple, genre à la cantine. Et tu les mets à macérer pendant deux ou trois mois dans un sac plastique. Le sucre du fruit et toutes ces conneries pourrissent en quelques sortes, et ça fait de l'alcool. Très dangereux d'ailleurs, parce qu'il est vraiment très fort. Quand t'en bois, tu te contrôle plus, et du coup les bagarres sont assez fréquentes. Mais quand tu t'ennuies... J't'ai dis, tous les moyens sont bons pour faire passer le temps. Enfin, les gardiens l'ont trouvé et j'ai été transféré en D9. Et dire qu'ils sont pas foutus de nous protéger les uns des autres parce qu'il sont qu'un gardien pour dix **(ndla : normalement c'est en moyenne un pour trois mais pas grave :p)** détenus, ils préfèrent nous faire chier pour ça._  
_\- Mais... Je croyais qu'en prison vous n'aviez rien... Comment est-ce que vous avez pu trouver des sacs plastique ?_  
_\- Y'a pas mal de trucs qui passent lors des visites tu sais. Et puis il suffit d'avoir de la thune pour que les gardiens deviennent d'un coup beaucoup plus arrangeants et aveugles. Enfin là, c'est Vomito qui nous les a fournis._  
_\- Vomito... Quel charmant surnom. Qui est-ce ?_  
_\- Un mec qui vomit sur commande. Il le faisait souvent et les gardiens lui ont filé un seau, pour pas à avoir à nettoyer la cellule 2 fois par demi journée. Mais ça puait et tout le monde râlait. Alors il a eu un suivi psychologique et décrété non suicidaire. Il a eu le droit à des sacs en plastoc._  
_\- Eh beh..._  
_\- Ouais. C'est le genre de talent inutile qui sert au final. Si on a été cramé, c'est parce que pour cacher l'odeur très forte, y'a rien de mieux que le talc pour bébé sur les barreaux. Mais ça se voit._

"Bon alors... Je t'ai parlé du D1... Le D9... C'est l'enfer total. C'est les pires détenus de toute la prison ! Les gardiens ont même pas le droit d'être armés, parce qu'il est trop facile de retourner leurs armes contre eux. La violence entre les détenus peut éclater n'importe quand. Vraiment, n'importe quand. Et crois moi, c'est pas des gringalets. Là-bas les portes sont pas comme en D1 ou en D6 – j'y suis passé pendant mon transfert. Le D6 c'est cool. Les prisonniers étudient pour passer un concours pour se réinsérer à leur sortie de taule. Enfin moi j'ai arrêté l'école trop tôt pour y aller. Enfin y'a des listes d'attentes et plus t'es allé loin dans tes études, plus t'es en haut. Mais de toute façon ça m'intéressait pas trop. Les portes – crois moi c'est ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant à savoir – sont du même style que dans les autres districts, mis à part le D1 et le D9. Genre une porte blindée avec une p'tite fenêtre en Plexiglas ou ch'ais pas quoi. Qui s'ouvre avec une carte. En D9 c'est presque pareil sauf que c'est pas une fenêtre mais une ouverture avec des barreaux, et une autre pour la bouffe. Comme dans les films. Et les portes s'ouvrent par une commande externe à laquelle seules quelques personnes peuvent accéder. Ils limitent le plus possible le contact avec nous. Sauf l'aprèm' en salle de repos. Enfin repos... C'est complètement con comme appellation. T'as pas besoin de te reposer quand tu glandes toute la journée assis sur un lit miteux. Et c'est le genre d'endroit où tu perds tes dents parce que t'étais pas d'accord sur le programme télé."

_\- Mais... Le D9 est plus dangereux que le D1 ! Si tu t'es fait agressé en D1... V'est stupide de t'avoir transféré en D9 !_

Jasper serra gentiment Alice contre lui.

_\- Bah alors, on s'en fait pour moi ? Nan... Ce qui les a convaincu ? L'état de celui qui m'a emmerdé quand j'ai eu mon avertissement. Eh, tu trembles ?  
\- Mais non ! Ou alors juste un peu... Mais comprends-moi !_

Il se redresa et s'assit, appuyé sur la tête de lit, ramenant Alice contre lui.

_\- T'en fais pas, toi, je veux pas ta mort. Enfin pas autant et pas aussi souvent que celle de ce type. Et puis t'as de quoi te défendre._  
_\- Oui oui. Continue._  
_\- Ca t'intéresse vraiment ?_  
_\- J'aime bien que tu me parles de toi._  
_\- Mais là c'est plus de la prison que de moi qu'il s'agit._  
_\- Mais ça te concerne. Et puis j'aime bien ta voix. Et je raconte n'importe quoi et ça m'énerve et... Continue._

Il rit et la renversa.

_\- Mais je suis sûr qu'on a plein de choses beaucoup plus intéressantes à faire._  
_\- Nan. Continue._  
_\- Mais ! Bon... Mais alors après-_  
_\- On verra plus tard._  
_\- C'est pas juste ! Enfin_, reprit-il avec un peu plus de sérieux.

"En D9 j'ai eu un nouveau "coloc'". J'ai oublié son nom, ou alors je n'l'ai jamais su je sais plus. Faut dire que j'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de le connaitre. Parce qu'au bout d'une semaine il a été transféré. Ouais le dirlo aime bien nous faire nous balader d'une cellule à l'autre j'imagine. Les gardiens avaient trouvé des armes de fortune sous son lit. En fait on croirait pas mais... C'est assez facile d'en fabriquer. Avec des morceaux de lampe ou de porte par exemple. Les cacher c'est plus dur, mais en général ils utilisent du mastic. C'super pratique pour les coller dans les chiottes ou dans un interstice entre deux murs, au plafond ou derrière une porte. Les fouilles de cellules sont rares alors bon... Lui en avait cinq, de deux types différent. Les plus communs. La première ressemble à un tournevis : une pointe de cinq à six centimètres sur un manche un peu plus épais. L'autre est plus impressionnante, c'est une lame de quinze à vingt centimètres en général, avec une fente sur le côté. Ca permet de faire s'écouler le sang deux fois plus vite qu'avec une lame normale. Mais dans un combat, elle ne s'enfonce qu'au quart ou au tiers, ce qui, je t'accorde, est déjà beaucoup. Mais l'autre, bien que moins terrifiante, est bien plus dangereuse. Tu t'en prends un coup dans la poitrine, t'as mal, tu gueules mais c'est tout. Moins de deux heures plus tard t'es mort sans t'en apercevoir parce que cette saloperie t'a perforé un poumon. Et ce connard de... Enfin mon voisin quoi, a voulu me tuer une nuit. Va savoir pourquoi. Les gardiens ont été alertés par les cris et sont venus en vitesse. Enfin ils ont mis l'temps parce que l'autre était déjà à moitié noyé dans les chiottes. Je suis de très mauvaise humeur quand on me réveille. Surtout avec un coup de couteau là."

Il désigna la cicatrice sur son torse, celle qui avait intrigué Alice.

"Du coup j'me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital et lui en DDA. L'hôpital est pourri. Y'a absolument rien, pour la sécurité des médecins. A part de l'aspirine et encore. Du coup on m'a envoyé dans un hôpital public. J'ai pas arrêté de me faire draguer par les infirmières. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elles ouvrent mon dossier, parce qu'après, plus une seule ne m'a approché. A mon retour j'avais un nouveau compagnon de cellule. Je crois que les gars qui s'occupent des transferts et placements sont cons. Ou alors ils le font à la roulette ou aux fléchettes. C'était un gamin, il avait même pas 18 ans. Il était aussi innocent qu'un gosse à sa naissance. Et il se retrouve en D9. Normal. Mais c'est p'têt parce qu'il y avait plus de place ailleurs."

_\- Dis ?_  
_\- Quoi ?_  
_\- C'est quoi la DDA ?_  
_\- Ah, la zone de Détention D'Armes. C'est la pire de toute, la pire parmi les pires. C'est un sous secteur du D9. Leurs combis sont vert citron alors que moi j'avais le droit à la orange qui te donne un air dégueulasse. Enfin même si la leur est plus jolie niveau couleur, ils ont l'air encore plus con. Mais vaut mieux pas leur dire si tu tiens à la vie._  
_\- Ah d'accord. Ca... Fait quand même assez peur tout ça._  
_\- T'imagines même pas. Enfin bref, le gosse s'appelle Seth. On partage la même cellule depuis. Ca va bientôt faire un an je crois. Il va bientôt sortir. C'est dommage, je l'aime bien l'morveux._  
_\- Ils l'ont laissé en D9?_  
_\- Disons qu'il avait un bon protecteur. Parce qu'on en s'en prend pas à lui sans s'en prendre à moi. Et... J'ai une certaine réputation de mec à pas emmerder. A la base, il aurait dû aller au centre d'entrainement._

"C'est un truc pour devenir gardien d'prison. Quatre mois et tu sors au lieu de ta peine entière. Et en plus après t'as un boulot. Mais c'est très, très sélectif comme tu peux l'imaginer. Finalement il est resté en D9, à me tenir compagnie. J'l'ai trouvé adorable dès le début. Déjà il avait une belle gueule, j'étais plus le seul qu'on regardait lubriquement, et il était chouette. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qu'il appartienne au gang des Indiens et que sa soeur Emily avait été assassinée. Mais quand il m'a dit qu'il était lui-même accusé de son meurtre j'ai compris que c'était pas la même."

_\- Ah ? Pourquoi ?_  
_\- T'as rien dans la caboche hein ! Moi soupçonné avoir tué Emily. Si Seth soupçonné aussi, au point être mis en prison, alors avocat de moi aurait dit moi que moi plus soupçonné._  
_\- Ah oui... Certes. Me parle pas comme si j'étais idiote !_  
_\- Tu es idiote._  
_\- Mais ils mettent souvent des gens en prison sans preuves ?_  
_\- Non. Mais disons que j'étais pas totalement clean au départ. Mais ils ont pas pu me coller la perpet', faute de preuves justement. Hm.. Pour te donner une image, avec Seth, en dehors de la prison nous sommes ennemis, mais à l'intérieur nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde. Enfin de toute manière il va quitter les Indiens. Ces pourritures lui ont mis tout un tas de trucs sur le dos et il peut pas s'défendre._  
_Et puis... Un beau jour, on m'annonce que j'ai de la visite. Et là... Je vois une toute petite chose intimidée et qui avait pas l'air ravi d'être là. Sur le coup j'me suis dit _"mais qu'elle se casse !"_ sauf que j'ai entrevu une possibilité de sortir pour la première fois en deux ans. Au début c'est vraiment la seule utilité que je te voyais, mais au bout d'un moment je me suis mis à attendre les mercredis avec impatience. Ca se voyait p'têt pas mais je t'aimais déjà bien, c'était pas que de la manipulation. J'crois que j'dois te dire merci parce que tu m'a bien aidé. Tu vas p'têt me manquer, si ça se trouve !_  
_\- Hm... J'aime beaucoup la fin ! Mais-_

Bip bip bip

_\- Ah ?_

Alice s'extirpa du lit en rampant presque, gardant un pied sur le matelas **(1)**. Elle embarqua tout le drap avec elle et attrapa enfin son portable sur la table de chevet. Elle se rassit sur le lit et décrocha.

_\- A-allô Rosie ?_  
\- Ouais salut la lutine, c'est à propos de ce soir. T'as pas répondu, tu veux qu'on passe te chercher oui ou non ?  
_\- Ce soir...? Ah ! Ce soir !_  
\- Tu n'avais pas oublié au moins ?  
_\- Hein, non, haha, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, pas du tout !_  
\- Alice tu mens mal. Très mal. Ca ne serait pas la faute d'un certain-  
_\- Stop ! Non ce n'est pas la peine de venir, je vais me débrouiller, je te remercie ! A ce soir !_

Elle s'empressa de raccrocher. Il y eut comme une minute de flottement.

_\- Oh, Jasper, on a un problème à peu près gros comme ça_ !

Elle écarta ses bras au maximum.

_\- Quoi, tes parents viennent manger ici ce soir ?_  
_\- Non._  
_\- Donc tout va bien._  
_\- Non ils ne viennent pas. C'est nous qui allons chez eux._  
_\- Ben... Je reste ici avec la télécommande, non ?_  
_\- Ca serait trop facile. C'est une réception organisée par le plus gros client de ma mère. Sa famille, donc moi, est évidemment tenue d'être là. Et par dessus le marché il faut être accompagné. Et comme j'avais totalement oublié, je n'ai personne pour venir avec moi. De toute façon mon frère à cafté sur toi et mes parents veulent connaitre ce mystérieux colocataire étranger. Tu vas certainement beaucoup t'ennuyer mais... Nous n'avons pas le choix._

Elle se leva et enfila une robe d'été. Jasper arriva derrière elle et la prit fermement dans ses bras.

_\- Mais on a encore un peu de temps, non ?_

Il l'embrassa dans la nuque.

_\- Non, pas du tout ! A-arrête ! Il faut vraiment qu'on se dépêche, c'est à 20h !_  
_\- Mais il n'est que 13h, _objecta-il  
_\- QUOI, déjà ?! C'est une catastrophe ! Tiens, mets ça !_  
_\- De quoi ? Mais-_  
_\- Je n'ai pas ma robe, tu n'as pas ton costume. Et si ça se trouve je n'aurais pas de chaussures assorties. Il faut que j'aille chez le coiffeur, me maquiller et... Aaah on est dans la galère la plus totale._  
_\- 'tain... J'avais oublié à quel point c'est chiant une nana..._  
_\- Chut, pas l'temps. Viens, on file !_  
_\- Hm... T'sais que ta robe est blanche et presque transparente, et que tu ne portes rien en dessous ? Enfin ce n'est pas pour te déplaire mais... Les mecs dans la rue aussi seront ravis du spectacle. Tu as remarqué que tu as de plus en plus des tendances exhibitionniste ?_  
_\- ... Bon. J'arrive. Mais dépêche-toi !_  
_\- Ben moi je suis presque prêt hein..._

* * *

L'Enfer. Oui, ça définissait bien ce que vivait Jasper à ce moment précis. A côté, la section D9 c'était le pays des Bisounours ! Non parce que pour suivre cette tornade qui courait de magasin en magasin, devoir donner son avis sur chaque tenue, se faire engueuler sous prétexte qu'on a aucun goût et y survivre, il aurait fallu suivre au moins 4 ans d'études spécialisées !

_\- Et celle-là ?_  
_\- Elle te va bien._  
_\- Mais c'est ce que tu m'as dit pour les six dernières !_  
_\- Ben elles t'allaient toutes bien..._  
_\- Mais il n'y en a pas une que tu as préférée ? Une pour laquelle tu t'es dis _"Ah, celle-ci est parfaite !"  
_\- Tu veux dire une qui me donnait envie de te sauter dessus pour te l'arracher ?_  
_\- Chuuuut pas si fort !_

Elle soupira.

_\- Bon on fait une pause..._  
_\- Super !_  
_\- ... et on va acheter ton costume_  
_\- Maman..._

Ce fut évidemment plus rapide. Quoique...

_\- Mais j'ai l'air stupide !_  
_\- Mais non, tu es très beau._  
_\- Non j'ai l'air con._  
_\- C'est sûr que ça change, mais ça te va très bien._  
_\- Je ne te crois pas, tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu veux que je me taise !_  
_\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?_  
_\- Ben parce que j'ai fait pareil._  
_\- Pardon ?!_  
_\- Euh... Pas toute à l'heure je veux dire. Enfin..._  
_\- Alors écoute moi bien, toi ! Je te prends celui-ci, peu importe ce que tu penses !_

C'était malin, il l'avait vexée.

_-Tu râles parce que je me plains qu'une robe ne me va pas, mais tu fais pareil. Chocotte_. Maugréa-t-elle a voix basse. _Et maintenant on retourne aux chaussures. Non, à la robe. Alalala, il est déjà si tard ? Vite !_

Une demie-heure plus tard, LA robe fut enfin dénichée, achetée et emportée. Et Jasper eut enfin le droit de manger – il était 16h passées quand même. Puis vint le tour des chaussures. Heureusement cela fut plus rapide; Alice savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait et où le trouver. Les bijoux, elle les avait déjà. Ils retournèrent chez elle, il était 17h20 minutes et 32 secondes quand il arrivèrent. A peine le temps de s'habiller et a 17h25 et 48 secondes ils étaient en direction du salon de coiffure.

Jasper eut même le droit à un rasage par un professionnel. Sérieusement, on payait des gens pour faire ça ? Qu'il essaye de le couper en se loupant, pour voir !

Coiffer Alice prit facilement 1h30. Comme il serait 19h passées à sa sortie, Alice se maquilla en même temps. A 19h05 pétantes, elle se présenta devant Jasper.

_\- Who ! Tu es... Resplendissante. Mais je te préfère tout de même en déshabi-_  
_\- Lalalala !_

Elle plaqua ses mains sur la bouche de Jasper et le poussa vers la sortie. Le temps de payer, il était 19h07 et 36 secondes. Ils étaient dans les temps. Ils avancèrent tranquillement jusqu'au garage te montèrent dans la Chevrolet. Qui en démarra pas. Alice essaya 5 fois de mettre le contact sans succès. Jasper lui prit la main.

_\- Eh, laisse tomber. Allons chercher un taxi._

Elle soupira bruyamment. Elle était de plus en plus sûre à présent, qu'il y avait quelqu'un, là-haut, qui faisait tout pour lui pourrir la vie et qui s'amusait à ses dépends.

Ils eurent les fesses posées bien sagement sur les sièges d'un taxi à 19h23 et 52 secondes. Bien, ils seraient à l'heure. En comptant les 10 minutes de retard de politesse. Et si le conducteur appuyait sur champignon.

Une fois la destination et l'urgence indiquées, Alice pu enfin se décontracter. Elle espionna Jasper du coin de l'oeil. Mamma mia... Elle qui, il y a deux semaines, était toute sage et traumatisée par l'amour physique, elle avait maintenant envide de se jeter sur lui. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et Jasper, l'air ronchon, se tourna vers elle.

_\- Je t'interdis de rire. Je sais que j'ai l'air débile._  
_\- Non, ce n'est pas ça..._

Elle remarque le regard curieux du chauffeur dans le rétroviseur, prêtant une attention toute particulière à toute trace de discussion. Il s'ennuyait tellement...  
Gênée, Alice chuchotta presque à l'oreille de Jasper :

_\- Moi je te trouve particulièrement sexy comme ça... T'as pas du tout l'air idiot._

Jasper l'imita et se pencha à son trou vers l'oreille d'Alice, lui disant sur le même ton :

_\- T'es vraiment inconsciente, ou alors t'as envie que je t'arrache ta robe à 800 balles ? Me dire ça, comme ça, en te mordillant la lèvre et en te tortillant, de malaise, certes, mais te tortillant quand même sur ton siège... Tu sais, même si je fais de gros efforts, mon self-control est plus limité qu'il n'en a l'air._

Il se recula et Alice détourna la tête, toute rouge. En fait elle en mourait d'envie. Jasper eut un éclat de rire et se détourna à son tour, se reconcentrant sur les immeubles qui défilaient à sa gauche. M. Biers – c'était écrit sur sa carte de chauffeur de taxi, affichée au-dessus du pare-brise – avait cessé de s'intéresser à la conversation de ses deux passagers. Après tout, s'ils parlaient à voix basse, c'est qu'ils voulaient garder ça secret.

Amusé par la réaction d'Alice, Jasper se retourna vers elle en se pencha à nouveau au niveau de son oreille. Elle frissonna au contact de son souffle sur sa joue et son oreille. Aie aie aie, il lui faisait un effet pas possible. Heureusement qu'il avait bonne haleine en permanence, sinon ça casserait tout. D'ailleurs, ça devait être horrible d'embrasser quelqu'un quand la brosse à dent n'existait pas. Argh, mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait ? La proximité de Jasper la faisait paniquer et la rendait idiote.

_\- Tu sais..._

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de la tomate en devenir.

_\- Moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout, _murmura-t-il d'une voix langoureuse._ Mais je ne suis pas certain que Monsieur... Biers, soit ravi que nous fassions ça dans sa voiture, de travail qui plus est._  
_\- Aah !_

Elle repoussa la main de Jasper et se ratatina sur son siège. Lui éclata de rire une nouvelle fois. Seule Alice pouvait le faire rire comme ça, aussi franchement. Il lui planta un baiser sur le front, parce qu'il ne tenait pas à avoir des traces de rouge à lèvres sur la bouche et qu'Alice l'aurait tué pour l'avoir démaquillée, et le lui frappa gentiment.

_\- T'es vraiment amusante comme nana._


	10. BONUS 2 Dans la tête de Jasper

**Blabla :** _Je crois que dans chacune des review du chapitre 7 une question est revenue : comment va se passer la rencontre entre Jasper et les parents d'Alice ? Eh bien figurez vous que je n'y avait pas du tout réfléchis ! En fait, comme c'était une grande réception, j'avais dans l'idée qu'ils ne se croiseraient pas. Ce qui était un peu idiot, je le reconnais… Donc voici un petit bonus, une deuxième Dans la tête de Jasper. J'avais bien aimé l'idée lors du premier alors…voilà :) Comment va se comporter notre Bad boy en société ? Let's see it right now !_

**Blabla 2 :**_ Merci encore pour vos review qui me touchent toujours plus ;) C'est pas le nombre qui importe mais le contenu, et je crois que vous ne pourriez pas me faire plus plaisir qu'avec ce que vous écrivez (où avec une belle villa à Saint-Tropez éventuellement)_

**Blabla 3 :** _Oui promis après je vous laisse lire le chapitre :p Mais voilà, je viens passer mon épreuve de philo ! Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai choisis « Vivons-nous pour être heureux ? ». Avouez….ceux qui ne le passent pas cette année…Vous avez envie, hein ? Et ceux qui, au contraire, l'ont déjà passé… Ca vous manque pas trop, hein ? :p Allez, à vos marque, près, lisez !_

* * *

**Bonus 2 Dans la tête de Jasper**

* * *

Dans quoi est-ce qu'elle m'a embarqué ? Je n'aurais jamais du accepter. Bizarrement, j'ai comme l'impression que même si j'avais voulu je n'aurais pas réussi à lui tenir tête. C'est comme ça depuis quelques jours… J'ai l'impression de maîtriser la situation et de faire mes propres choix, mais en réalité c'était toujours exactement ce qu'Alice voulait. Je me demande comment elle fait ça…

Elle me traine à sa suite, avec sa main qui semblait minuscule dans la mienne. Et moi je me laisse faire sans broncher. De plus en plus étrange. Les gens qui se tiennent bien droit dans leurs vêtements de luxe, une coupe de champagne à la main défilent mais Alice continue sans s'arrêter, sans les saluer.

Un peu plus loin j'aperçois un homme et une femme entourés de gens, et Alice semble se diriger vers eux. Ses parents je suppose. Aie aie aie, je peux sentir la catastrophe arriver à plein nez. Alice allait me tuer si je faisais une bourde. Et j'allais forcément en faire une. C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds dans un truc comme ça, et c'est plein de bourges à l'air snob. Su-per. je donnerais cher pour retrouver ma cellule et Seth là, maintenant. Juste le temps de cette soirée de fous.

L'homme que j'avais remarqué un peu avant se tourne vers nous et fait un grand sourire.

\- Je vois mon père !

Bingo, j'ai bien deviné. La ressemblance entre eux n'est pas flagrante, si ce n'est leurs yeux.

-_ Mademoiselle Cullen !_

Alice tourne la tête, s'arrête une seconde à la recherche de quelqu'un, sans doute la femme qui l'a interpelée, et change de direction. Elle se dirige effectivement vers une femme d'une soixantaine d'années.

_\- Présente toi à mes parents, j'arrive._

…  
Elle a conscience de la situation là ? Non parce qu'elle me laisse TOUT SEUL avec ses paternels. Moi qui parle comme un loubard et qui suis tellement névrosé que je risque de péter un câble tout seul ! Je vais mourir. Oh oui, faites que je meurs !

_\- Ah, tiens, mais pourquoi est-elle partie ? Bonjour jeune homme._

Le père d'Alice me tend la main. J'ignorais que je pouvais être stressé jusqu'à maintenant. Je crois que tout le stress refoulé depuis des années reviens d'un coup. Je vais transpirer comme un malade et me faire engueuler par Alice. Trouve quelque chose à dire ! Ah, lui serrer la main, c'était un bon début.

_\- B-bonjour !_

Non mais c'est quoi ça ? Il faut que je retrouve mon attitude normale. A moins que… Mais évidement, c'est parce que je ne peux pas me comporter normalement que je suis si mal à l'aise. Alice allait me le payer. Très cher.

_\- Je suis Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Alice, enchanté._  
_\- Je suis Jasper…Whitlock et-_

Comment connaissez vous ma fille ? J'étais curieux de savoir avec qui elle allait venir, puisqu'elle n'a plus de petit ami depuis…James. C'est sans importance.

Il me scrute et son regard me fait frissonner. J'ai l'impression qu'il scane la moindre de mes pensées. Et évidemment c'est CE moment que mon moment choisis pour m'envoyer des images d'Alice après nos ébats qui me sourit, en me regardant à travers ses cheveux. Stop ! Ouais mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était sexy quand elle faisait ça, avec ses grands yeux noirs et- Ok calme-toi Jasper, le père de la fille que tu as envie de sauter la tout de suite maintenant est en train d'attendre que tu répondes.

Il voulait que je lui dise quoi _« Ouais moi c'est Jazz, j'viens d'prison et je vis chez votre fille, plutôt douée au lit accessoirement. Ah ouais parce que si, elle a un petit ami. Enfin c'est un peu compliqué, mais ouais on couche ensemble, si c'est que vous voulez savoir »_ ? Hm, ça ne me semblait pas très approprié. Alice lui avait-elle parlé de son prétendu colocataire ? Non, si c'était le cas il s'en serait douté et il me l'aurait demandé directement. Ah, il me fixe bizarrement, au secours ! Une réponse vite ! J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne veux en sortir. Argh. Alice, reviens ! Aide moi !

_\- Lubię jeździć na nartach._

Non, non, dites moi que c'est une blague ! Ma bouche à parlé toute seule, ce n'est pas moi ! Il fallait que je connaisse une phrase en polonais et qu'elle sorte à ce moment. Faites qu'il ne parle pas polonais, pitié, pitié ! Il me regarde, intrigué. Ok, une solution…

-_ Désolé je…ne parle…Er? Pas très bien…la langue.  
__\- Oh, mais bien sûr ! Le voisin polonais !_

Voisin ? Ah oui, vu le pognon qu'il lui file, son père se serait demandé pourquoi elle a un colocataire. Je me mors l'intérieur de la joue. Ca a marché ! Hourra ! J'essaye d'imaginer la catastrophe s'il avait parlé, ou comprit le Polonais… Quelle tête aurait-il fait s'il avait compris que je lui avais dit « j'aime bien faire du ski » ?

_\- Est-ce que vous me comprenez mieux que vous ne parlez ?_

Ok, je réponds quoi ? Je jette un coup d'oeil à Alice, elle n'a pas l'air de revenir… Ca va être tendu et gênant si on reste tous les deux plantés sans rien dire…

Je hoche finalement la tête.

_\- Parfait ! Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi vous étiez venu ici, et comment vous étiez devenu ami avec ma fille. Assez pour qu'elle vous amène ici. Hm, je parie qu'elle a réussi à vous faire venir ici alors que vous n'en aviez aucune envie. Ma fille à toujours eu un don pour ça._

Je hoche à nouveau la tête. C'est bien vrai ça. Moi qui me trouvais bon manipulateur, je ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville. Foutue expressions de chaton battu !

_\- Pourquoi être venu vivre si loin de chez vous ?_

Je souris, il parle lentement et s'applique à bien articuler pour que je le comprenne.

_\- Ma…mère…_  
_\- Je comprends…_

Il lance un regard attendri vers Alice qui lui fait un grand signe de main et me sourit.

_\- N'est-elle pas adorable ?_ me demande-t-il sa la mâcher des yeux

Il se raidit et me lance un regard en coin.

_\- Dites-moi, vous n'avez rien tenté avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je fronce les sourcils. Lalalaaa…

_\- N'est-ce pas ?_ répéte-t-il

Oulala, alerte rouge ! Papa poule en vue ! Je lève les mains, en signe de paix et ai un rire nerveux. Zut, zut

_\- Je…comprrends pas bien._  
_\- Envisagez vous une relation avec ma fille ?_  
_\- Rrelation ?_  
_\- Sexuelle j'entends._

Lalala… Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche frénétiquement.

_\- Elle ne vous plait pas, ma fille ?_  
_\- Oh c'te traquenard ! Chus foutu._  
_\- Je…j'aime les narta? Euh, garrçons._

Mais POURQUOI faut-il que ce mot s'impose dans ma tête ? Elle pouvait pas choisir une autre nationalité que Polonais pour son colocataire ? Et comment je connaissais cette phrase moi, déjà ? Peu importe, ça faisait déjà deux fois que j'ai dit au père d'Alice que j'aimais le ski (même s'il ne le comprend pas) alors que je n'avais jamais mis les pieds sur une piste.

Carlisle sourit et me tapote l'épaule.

_\- C'est bien mon grand._

Je me met à rougir. Oula non, faites qu'il n'interprète pas ça mal, faites qu'il n'interprète pas ça mal… Un gars qui vient de te dire que t'aimes les mecs et qui après rougit en te regardant ça peut prêter à confusion…

Mais depuis quand je rougis moi? Ca commence à arriver un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps… Ca doit être un truc chez les Cullen. Il me désemparent totalement. Je me souviens avoir piqué une crise intérieurement quand j'ai rougit devant Alice la première fois. Bénit soit le dieu de la drogue, c'était dans le noir et elle n'avait rien pu voir. En même temps, quand elle est totalement nue, allongée sur moi en caressant mon torse et en me répétant à quel point je suis beau, avec sa voix sexy et langoureuse et… Du calme ! Penser à ça devant le père de l'intéressée est trop bizarre.

Alice arrive en sautillant. Elle peut remercier le ciel que mes yeux ne soient pas des flingues, sinon elle serait criblée de balles. Elle me fait sa petite moue innocente et je plisse encore plus les yeux. Tu ne m'auras pas ! …. … Bon, ok. Elle est énervante quand elle fait ça !

Elle me fait un sourire victorieux, me tire la langue et va embrasser son père sur la joue, en se pendant à moitié à son cou.

_\- Papa !_  
_\- Eh du calme princesse !_

Elle vient s'poster à côté de moi et se perche sur ses pieds pour me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

_\- Désolée… Je suis certaine que tu t'en es bien sorti !_  
_\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses vous deux ?_  
_\- Rien qui ne te concerne, chère papa ! N'ai-je pas le droit de parler à mes amis sans que tu ne saches de quoi il retourne ?_  
_\- M'expliqueras-tu comment tu peux être ami avec un garçon qui ne parle pas la langue ? Comment vous comprenez-vous ?_  
_\- Makaron były rozgotowane teraz. Ca veut dire « j'ai des rudiments de Polonais._

Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds. Sa prononciation est parfaite, son accent aussi, elle est pleine d'assurance, et pourtant elle n'a pas du tout dit ce qu'elle a prétendu dire. J'm'en doute parce que c'est la seconde phrase que je connais dans cette langue. Enfin la seule dont je me souviens vraiment.

_\- Bon, je vais essayer d'aller saluer maman !_  
_\- Elle est avec son client, mieux vaut ne pas la déranger._  
_\- Oh. Oh ! Je vois Tanya là-bas ! Je reviens, discutez entre hommes !_

Et elle repart aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Carlisle et moi on échange un petit sourire gêné. Super.

La femme qui parlait avec Carlisle quand on est arrivé se dirige vers nous. Je l'identifie tout de suite comme la mère d'Alice. La ressemblance entre les deux femme n'est pas frappante, mais il s'agit forcément de sa mère.

Elle me saute presque dessus et commence à parler avec ce débit de parole Alicien. Au secours !

_\- Oh alors c'est toi dont Alice me parle tout le temps ! Tu es son voisin Polonais, n'est-ce pas ? Jasper, c'est bien ça ?_

Je hoche la tête.

_\- Esmé, ma douce, parle moins vite, il ne parle pas très bien notre langue._  
_\- Ah bon ? Oh, désolée ! Je ne sais pas trop contrôler la vitesse de ce que je dis. Mais tu dois être habitué avec Alice, hahaha !_  
_\- Tu savais, toi, que notre fille parle Polonais ?_  
_\- Oh non je l'ignorais. Dites-moi jeune homme, c'est vous qui lui donnez des cours ? Je n'ai rien contre vous, vous êtes certainement un jeune homme bien. Mais si vous voulez touchez ma petite Alice, il faudra l'épouser avant._

Ah oui c'est vrai, les Cullen et leurs principes bizarres. Bienvenue au dix-neuvième siècle. C'était bien au dix-neuvième hein ? Oh et on s'en fout. Désolé, vous êtes bien gentil mais votre fille n'est pas une petite sainte. Loin de là… Par exemple, la dernière fois, elle- Oui, oui j'arrête. C'est horrible, j'ai jamais eu de problème en pensant souvent à ça mais quand il s'agit d'Alice j'ai l'impression d'être un pervers et c'est malsain. Je crois que je devrais fuir cette nana, je suis trop bizarre depuis que j'la connais. D'un autre côté elle me fait du bien. Beaucoup de bien.

_\- Elle…connaissait déjà un peu._  
_\- Depuis combien temps habitez-vous ici ?_  
_\- Deux semaines._  
_\- Oh, d'accord. Vous allez vite apprendre. Je suppose que la prochaine fois qu'Alice viendra nous rendre visite elle viendra avec vous. Elle s'ennuie seule avec ces parents… Enfin je m'égare. Je suis désolée, je dois aller voir une cliente qui vient d'arriver. Jasper. Mon amour. A plus tard j'espère._

Ok, c'est bien de famille. Famille de barges, soit dit en passant.

.

Alice n'est pas revenue vers nous, et Carlisle me laissa. Dire que nous avons discuté était un peu exagéré. C'est à dire qu'il voulait que je lui apprenne quelques notions de Polonais pour qu'il puisse impressionner sa fille. Comme j'avais épuisé mon stock de connaissances, je me sentais bien con. Du coup j'ai du passer pour un crétin doublé d'un abrutit profond en essayant de lui faire comprendre que je pigeais pas ce qu'il racontait. J'espère ne pas le revoir avant un bon bout de temps, pour pouvoir lui parler plus naturellement, comme si Alice m'avait appris à parler. La galèèèèèère ! Eh mais, ça voudrait dire que je pourrais lui parler dans ma prétendue langue natale. Oh putain. Ok, je sens que je vais devoir prendre des cours moi. Ah mais non je suis con. Je retourne voir Mike et Seth. Oh il m'a pas tellement manqué Mike. Je suis content de le voir que le mercredi aprèm. Mais du coup je reverrai pas Carlisle. Héhé, je suis génial. Ah… La taule. c'est bizarre, je crois que je me suis habitué à ma pseudo-liberté. A vivre avec Alice aussi. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois voire des années, pas seulement quelques jours. Ca va me faire bizarre d'être de nouveau enfermé toute la journée, à faire la lessive et casser des cailloux. Ok j'exagère, on casse pas des cailloux, mais ils nous collent pleins de corvées. Ouais ok on l'a peut-être bien mérité. Je peux peut-être m'enfuir en Australie avec Alice. On serait bien là-bas, on me retrouverait p'tet pas. Faudra être prudents mais c'est pas un problème.

Euh, depuis quand je m'imagine m'échapper avec une nana moi ? N'importe quoi. La fatigue et la gêne, sans doute.

Bon. Manger.

* * *

_Oui c'est un peu court par rapport au reste mais que voulez vous, je suis en plein baccalauréat ! Bisous à toutes ! A lundi prochain :)_

_A vos review! Ah et si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, vilaines, allez lire « confrontation » de EdwardETbella (dont je suis la digne bêta :p- et laissez-lui pleiiiiiin de review (à moi aussi hein ! hein !)_

_Bisous :D_


	11. vacances, vacances

Coucou !

Un petit mot tout de même, expliquant vaguement pourquoi je n'ai pas posté ces deux derniers lundi. Comme vous le savez, je passais mes dernières épreuves de bac (j'aurais d'ailleurs les résultats vendredi) et puis je suis partie en vacances 4 jours, bref. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se passer au mois de juillet parce que je n'aurais presque jamais accès à internet. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par-ci par-là dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. De toute manière la plupart d'entre vous seront dans le même cas de figure : en vacances et pas forcément avec accès à internet. Voilà :D Bisous et bonnes vacances à toutes, je vous adore !

Désolée pour la frustration/décéption si vous pensiez que c'était un nouveau chapitre :(


	12. Chapitre 8

**Blabla :** _Et voilà ! Il s'est fait attendre, le coquin, mais voici le chapitre 8 de AMAP ! Il n'est pas très long mais… Si ça avait été le cas je n'aurais pas eu le temps de le poster avant encore un petit moment…_

**Blabla 2 :** _J'ai mon bac, j'ai mon bac ! Mais bon…qui en doutais ? :p Du stress en moins, je vais pouvoir me remettre à écrire tranquillement :) Je vais tenter de poster le chapitre suivant lundi (pas demain hein) mais je ne promet rien. On sera le combien lundi ? Je sais même pas si j'aurais internet. m'enfin, qui vivre verra. Z'avez intérêt à toutes survivre hein !_

**Blabla 3 :**_ J'ai aussi mis un peu de temps parce que je participe à deux concours d'OS. Chais pas si j'peux vous dire lesquels puisque c'est supposé être anonyme et…vu que pour l'instant il n'y a qu'un Jalice, ça serait trop cramé :p (Je crois d'ailleurs que le premier n'a pas encore été publié, et le second sera publié en septembre ou octobre alors…)_

_**sm33 : **Merci ! Tu m'a porté chance, haha ! Et oui, en effet, j'apporte une bonne nouvelle :)_

_Bonne lecture ! (ça se passe après le Bonus 2 à partir de la deuxième ligne :p)_

* * *

**_Chapitre 8_**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à 20h06 et 47 secondes précisément. Et tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé. Alice parla avec quelques personnes et Jasper resta en retrait. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'éclipsa.

_\- Ah, il y a ma belle soeur. Je reviens dans un instant._

Su-per. Jasper restait tout seul planté comme un imbécile, à côté du buffet (place stratégique) et déguisé en pingouin. Youpi. Ah pour se sentir mal à l'aise, il se sentait mal à l'aise. C'était un autre monde. Alice lui revaudrait ça ! Au centuple. Au moins.  
Peu de temps après, une bouteille de bière apparu sous son nez. Il leva les yeux vers une sorte de géant ultra baraqué, bien qu'un peu plus petit que lui - il faut dire qu'il était lui-même gigantesque.

_\- Toi aussi tu te fais chier ? Je parie que t'as été trainé de force et que t'es pas là pour ton bon plaisir. Emmett, enchanté._

Il lui serra la main.

_\- Jasper,_ répondit-il un peu sceptique  
_\- C'est la seule boisson alcoolisée que j'ai pu dénicher. A part leur « champâââpagne de Fraaance »._

Il prit une pose prétentieuse et hautaine et rit tout seul.

_-Et comme t'avais l'air d'un hard rockeur au milieu d'une troupe de ballerines, je me suis dit que je devais t'en amener une.  
__\- … Merci…  
__\- Viens, on sort._

Jasper haussa les épaules et suivit le géant-plus-petit-que-lui sur une terrasse gigantesque. Ils s'assirent sur un banc - hors de question de s'asseoir sur l'herbe fraichement rosée avec un costume à se prix. De toute façon ça aurait été très mal vu.

Jasper se détendit et se mit même à apprécier Emmett. Il avait comme l'impression de le connaitre et devinait presque ce qu'il allait dire ou faire. C'était amusant, il parlait avec beaucoup de spontanéité, n'hésitant pas à raconter des débilités en tout genr sou à faire des blagues salaces, mais il avait une façon de parler presque très distinguée.  
Ils parlèrent et ruèrent pendant au moins une heure et demi. Jasper se garda bien d'avouer qu'il retournait en prison quelques jours après. Imaginez la réaction d'Alice s'il l'avait dit… Un frisson lui traversa tout le dos.  
Mais les deux jeunes hommes semblaient faits pour s'entendre.

_\- Haha, à qui le dis-tu ! Ah ! Déjà dix heure moins le quart ? Hm, ma femme va me tuer… Je vais la voir. Tu m'accompagnes ? Je vais te la présenter. Ma soeur doit trainer dans le coin aussi, je ne l'ai pas encore croisée. Elle devait venir avec nous mais à eu je ne sais quel empêchement, enfin bref. Tu viens ?  
__\- C'est rare pour un homme d'avoir un tel débit de parole. Tu me rappelle la…ma…colocataire.  
__\- Peut-être bien que je le suis, déguisée en homme.  
__\- Elle est un peu plus distinguée que toi, quand même._

Ils se levèrent et retournèrent au milieu des robes de cocktail et des costumes trois pièces.

_\- Ah elle est là. Hm, je vais aller lui chercher un verre pour faire bonne figure. Tu m'attends ?_

Il hocha la tête et regarda dans la direction indiquée par Emmett. Là, il vit une longue chevelure blonde légèrement ondulée Une silhouette de mannequin, des jambes interminables, une allure gracieuse… La femme tourna la tête, dévoilant une nez parfaitement droit, les yeux d'un bleu envoutant, des lèvres pulpeuse et une petite cicatrice au-dessus de la bouche, pour un peu ternir le splendide spectacle qu'elle offrait. Le sang de Jasper se glaça aussi sec. Alice passa juste à ce moment devant lui.

_\- Ah je te cherchais ! Il faut que je te présente ma belle soeur. Tu sais, celle qui-_

Jasper lui empoigna le bras et la tira vers la porte d'entrée. Et de sortie en l'occurrence.

_\- On rentre.  
__\- Hein ? mais non attends-_

Il la dévisagea d'un air sévère.

_\- J'ai dit « on rentre ».  
__\- Je ne peux pas, il faudrait que je dise au revoir à tout le monde avant ! Je t'ai dit que cette soirée était importante pour ma famille._

Jasper marque un temps et lâcha Alice.

_-OK… reste, moi je retourne à l'appart'._

Et il avança à grand pas vers la porte sculptée.

_\- Alors soeurette, on ne me dit pas bonjour ?  
__\- Oh salut Em' !  
__\- Dis, t'aurais pas vu un gars, blond, un peu plus grand que moi et avec l'air d'une girafe dans un enclos à poulets ? _**_(_ndla : je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'adore cette réplique :p)  
**\- Non, non, merci. J'aime pas trop.

Alice ne l'écoutait pas du tout. elle avait les yeux rivés, perplexes, sur la porte qui venait de se refermer derrière Jasper. Assez inquiète de l'attitude de ce dernier, elle se dépêcha de saluer tout le monde et de rentrer chez elle.

Jasper était sous la douche quand elle arriva, et elle n'osa pas le déranger. Il sortit de la salle de bain, l'air contrarié, deux minutes après à peine. Il passa à côté d'Alice sans vraiment la voir. Estimant qu'il était plus sage de le laisser tranquille un moment, elle prit une douche à son tour et se démaquilla.

Il ne lui adressa pas la parole de la soirée, perdu dans de lointains souvenirs. Bien qu'un peu contrariée, Alice respecta son silence et se tut aussi.

Dans la nuit, Jasper la serra presque de toutes ses forces contre lui. Et il suffisait de le regarder (torse-nu de préférence. Non pas que ce soit utile, mais bien plus agréable pour les yeux) pour comprendre à quel point sa force était grande.

_\- Jas-per… Tu m'é-touffe. Jasper !_

Mais il ne l'entendait pas, piégé dans ses rêves. Alice remua pour se dégager, en vain.  
Soudainement, il la poussa et, trop rapidement pour que quiconque comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé, il était à cheval sur ses jambes, les mains plaquées sur son cou, complètement essoufflé. Alice était tétanisée, les yeux exorbités de surprise. Elle allait y passer !  
Prenant conscience de la situation, Jasper se rassit sur le lit à toute vitesse, laissant Alice respirer. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se prit la tête entre les mains.

_\- Je, enfin, tu sais… Pff je suis désolé. C'était un cauchemar.  
__\- Ah ? Je me demande bien ce qui peut faire peur à un type comme toi ! Au point que tu essayes de me tuer alors que tu dors._

Il eut un sourire sans joie et prit la main d'Alice.

_-Je vais te dire quelque chose que personne ne sait à part moi, OK? Une des rares et seules choses que je crains c'est…_

Alice était littéralement suspendue à ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire peur à Jasper Whitlock ?

_\- … les enfants._

Blanc. Quoi ? Alice ne put s'empêcher de rire; c'était tellement gros.

_\- Eh arrête de rire ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas du te le dire…  
__\- A-attends, tu étais sérieux ? _demanda-t-elle en retrouvant son calme… A peu près.  
_\- Ouais…  
__\- Mais c'était impossible ! Il n'y a rien de plus adorable et de plus inoffensif qu'un enfant !  
__\- Tu te trompes, il n'y a rien de pire. Les enfants sont injustes et cruels. Quand ils sont malheureux, il faut qu'ils trouvent plus désespéré qu'eux pour faire leur bonheur et se défouler. Et ils n'hésitent pas à faire souffrir les autres pour ça._

Alice, un peu étonnée, se mit genoux à côté de lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

_\- Il t'es arrivé quelque chose d'horrible, n'est-ce pas ?  
__\- Ouais… Prête pour un autre long récit ?  
__\- Toujours.  
__\- Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours vécu dans un orphelinat avec me soeur. _**(ndla : oui il me semble que j'ai un gros problème avec les parents qui meurent moi…)**

_\- Tu as une soeur ?!  
__\- Une jumelle.  
__\- Mais…depuis quand ?  
__\- Ben… 25 ans.  
__\- Ah… Bah oui… C'est assez logique. Ah, je me tais ! J'arrête de te couper c'est promis.  
__\- Hm.  
_« Enfin, on a jamais vraiment su d'où on venait. Si nos parents étaient mort où s'ils n'avaient pas voulu de nous. En général les gosses s'imaginent des trucs super, que leurs parents sont des supers-héros ou des espions. Nous on imaginait toujours le pire. Est-ce que notre père était au courant de notre existence, ou était-ce un violeur qui s'en était pris à notre mère, ou encore : notre mère était-elle une prostituée « accidentée du travail » (ça c'est un camarade qui nous l'a suggéré)…  
« Ma soeur a été adoptée le lendemain de nos six ans. Tu parles, tout le monde se l'arrachait. Elle avait tout le la parfaite petite fille, elle ressemblait à une poupée d'porcelaine. Elle était vachement gentille et protectrice. D'après la paperasse, c'était elle la « grande soeur ». Mais moi…personne n'en voulait vraiment. C'est sûrement dur pour toi à imaginer mais j'étais plus que timide, toujours renfermé sur moi même et un vrai froussard. Beurk. C'était toujours ma soeur qui me protégeait, moi je me cachais derrière elle. Un vrai pleurnichard. Les temps changent, hein ? Au moins j'avais la chance de lui ressembler physiquement, j'étais pas totalement foutu.  
« Le jour de mes sept ans j'ai été envoyé dans un foyer d'accueil parce-que l'orphelinat était plein et que visiblement personne ne viendrait jamais m'adopter. Ouais, là aussi j'ai beaucoup pleuré. Pff, pathétique.

_\- Mais ne dis pas ça ! c'est normal pour un enfant, non ?  
__\- Ca fait partie des choses que je déteste chez les gamins. Pleurer, c'est inutile, bruyant et agaçant._

Alice pinça les lèvres. Comment pouvait on détester les enfants ?

_\- Vas-y, continue.  
__\- Bof. pas envie de t'ennuyer avec ça.  
__\- Au contraire ! Tu ne m'ennuies jamais Jazz. Je suis contente d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi. C'est vrai, je ne sais rien à part…  
__\- Que j'ai tué une nana et fait de la taule ?  
__\- Euh…ouais.  
__\- Ben après j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.  
_« Les gens chez qui j'étais étaient super gentils. Comme c'était mes premiers « parents » j'ai hérité de leur nom de famille. Ils étaient…géniaux. ils avaient un fils biologique de quatorze ans mais qui était rarement chez eux. Et il y avait quatre autres « adoptés provisoires ». Eux étaient horribles. Tu te souviens des enfants malheureux qui cherchent pire qu'eux ? Ben voilà. Ils m'ont trouvé. J'imagine que je devais les énerver à un point pas possible pour qu'ils s'en prennent à moi comme ça. J'étais le petit dernier, un peu le chouchou de Monsieur et Madame Whitlock. Surtout de notre « mère » d'ailleurs. Mais margé tout je pleurais tout le temps.  
« Au début ils étaient méchants avec moi. Ca et le fait que ma soeur ne soit plus avec moi, et qu'elle ne puisse plus me protéger non plus… Et que je ne l'ai pas vue depuis plus d'un an… Ca a encore augmenté mon flot de larmes. Madame Whitlock était toujours aux petits soins pour moi, à me réconforter et à me prendre dans ses bras. Alors les autres enfants arrêtèrent d'être méchants. Il devinrent cruels. Si tu savais le nombre d'heure que j'ai passées enfermé dans un placard dans le noir, sans qu'il n'se fassent engueuler parce que « c'était un jeu », « on ne savait pas », « on n'a pas fait exprès maman ! »…  
« Mais au bout d'une dizaine de mois, les adultes se sont rendus compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et, « pour mon bien », j'ai été changé de foyer. J'ai eu moins de chance. Les parents n'étaient pas méchants, mais pas gentils non plus. En fait ils se contentaient du strict minimum pour s'occuper de moi. Vers huit-neuf ans, je me suis retrouvé dans une sorte d'orphelinat qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Et j'y suis resté jusqu'en première année de lycée. En 4ème, les « caïds » de la classe arrêtaient pas de s'en prendre à moi. J'restais toujours dans mon coin, et ça les agaçait. Surtout que c'était un collège de brutes. Ils me surnommaient « princesse » à cause de mes cheveux et de mon caractère réservé. Un jour j'en ai eu plus que marre et j'en ai envoyé quatre au tapis. Toute la colère, la frustration et le dégout de moi-même que j'avais accumulés toutes ces années étaient retombés sur eux.  
« C'est là que j'ai commencé à déconner. Tu parles, j'étais craint par la moitié du bahut et adulé par l'autre, après ça. Et j'aimais ça. Une bande de brutes. Voilà avec quoi je trainais tout le temps. Même les profs osaient pas trop me contrarier. J'ai fini par ne devenir plus que colère te haine. Et en Seconde j'en ai eu marre, j'me suis tiré. Bah tu peux imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite; j'me suis pas amélioré. Après y'a eu Maria et… Tu connais la suite.

_\- Tu n'as jamais essayé de revoir Monsieur et Madame Whitlock ?  
__\- Non. Pourquoi ?  
__\- Je n'sais pas. Et ta soeur ?  
__\- Dix-neuf ans que je ne l'ai pas vue. Enfin…  
__\- Enfin ?  
__\- Hier.. Ou tout à l'heure… Enfin à la soirée-récéption-je-sais-pas-quoi où tu m'as trainé, là… Elle y était.  
__\- Hein, tu es sûr ?!  
__\- Certain. Elle avait la cicatrice qu'elle s'était faite en tombant à la cantine quand on avait cinq ans.  
__\- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas allé la voir ?  
__\- Ch'ais pas, j'ai paniqué. J'me souviens qu'elle avait été adoptée par un couple très riche. Elle a du recevoir une éducation exemplaire, je voulais pas qu'elle ait honte de moi comme moi j'ai honte. J'veux dire… Enfin tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
__\- Il faut la retrouver !  
__\- NON ! Surtout pas !  
__\- Mais elle te manque !  
__\- Atrocement, tous les jours. mais dans une semaine je repars en prison. Aussitôt retrouvée je la reperdrais.  
__\- Bon… Finissons notre nuit, nous verrons plus tard.  
__\- Merci. Je… Je peux avoir un câlin ?_

Alice lui sauta presque fessu pour le serrer dans ses bras.

.

Jasper émergea avec difficulté vers dix heures. Il arriva dans la cuisine en trainant des pieds.

_\- Bouaaaaah… 'mal dormi moi._

Alice était plus excitée qu'un acarien au salon de la moquette. Elle faisait penser à une tornade, passant d'un point à l'autre à une vitesse vertigineuse.

_\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Aujourd'hui on va à la page !  
__\- Hein ? Mais qui à décidé ça ?  
__\- Moi. Et c'est non négociable.  
__\- Mais….pourquoi ?  
__\- Pff, tant de naïveté… Sérieusement, à quoi ça sert d'avoir un copain aussi bien foutu et sexy que toi si ce n'est pas pour l'exhiber et faire mourir de jalousie le reste de la gent féminine ?_

Jasper haussa les sourcils, complètement à l'ouest, et secoua la tête, l'air de renoncer à argumenter avec une folle. Ce qui n'était pas si éloigné que ça de la réalité…

* * *

_Et voilà les amies ! C'est fini. oui, déjà ! Je vous ai habituées à plus png mais… Il faut bien changer de temps en temps :) Si mes souvenirs sont bons (je n'ai pas mon cahier sur moi là) le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long._  
_On se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin ! Au prochain chapitre, épisode plage, histoire de se détendre un peu. Il y avait beaucoup de trucs à digérer jusqu'à maintenant…_

_A plus ! :)_


	13. Chapitre 9

**Blabla 1 :** _Oh mon Dieu j'ai réussi à accéder à internet ! Hourra ! J'ai été longue mais...voilà. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que j'ai entièrement fini de retaper AMAP, et il reste 3 chapitres en plus de celui-ci, plus environ cinq bonus. Plus de détails plus tard :p Bisous bisous, merci de continuer à lire cette histoire !_

_sm33 : merci encore à toi :p c'est bizarre hein, mais j'ai rêvé de toi (enfin de ton pseudo) cette nuit. Voilà voilà, je retourne en asile maintenant :p_

* * *

Après deux heures à s'amuser comme une gosse dans l'eau, Alice s'endormit sous un parasol. Un troupeau de filles en avait profité pour s'agglutiner à la terrasse d'un bar. La raison ? Facile : Jasper. Il n'avait remis que son jean, cachant le bracelet qu'Alice lui avait remis. En revanche, son t-shirt restait dans un sac. Quant à ses cheveux, ils étaient presque raidis, plaqués sur son visage par l'eau salée. Apollon n'avait plus qu'à aller voir à l'ANPE et haïr Jasper de toutes ses forces.

On ne pouvait pas dire que cela lui déplaisait, après tout il avait tout un harem à sa disposition. Mais soudain, alors qu'une fille - avec des flotteurs à la place des seins - minaudait un peu trop près de lui et semblait à deux doigts de lui rouler une pelle de compétition, notre dieu national sursauta et tomba presque de son tabouret.

_\- OUAAAARGH !_

Il venait de se prendre une décharge électrique monumentale dans la cheville. Il se redressa, un peu sonné, et parcouru des yeux la foule de fill… de groupies attroupées autour de lui. Puis son regard se posa sur une fille un peu plus petite que les autres, un peu plus menue, possédant une poitrine un peu moins généreuse et des hanches un peu plus anguleuses, mais qui n'en était pas moins craquante. Alice. Elle avait les bras croisés et les yeux plissés. Et dans sa main droite, une petite télécommande dotée d'un petit curseur généreusement enfoncé. Jasper avala difficilement sa salive.

_\- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?  
__\- Euh…  
__\- Dis Jazzinou, c'est qui celle-là ?  
__\- C'est ma… cousine éloiaargh ! Bon OK, c'est ma meilleure amie. Mais elle est lesb- AAH ! D'accord, d'accord, c'est mon assistan-aieuh ! OK ! Arrête, c'est bon. C'est ma copine. Enfin ma future-ex vu la façon dont elle me maltraite.  
__\- Oh mais n't'en fait pas, Jazzy-chéri, je suis là pour te consoler moi ! dit bêtement une des groupies, en enfonçant le visage du blond entre ses seins.  
__\- Bghbbgh !  
__\- Oui tout doux, chou, je suis là, moi._

Jasper se redressa, l'air d'être sur un petit nuage, et Alice apparu à côté de lui.

_\- Jasper… Tu vas me le payer, tu le sais ça ?  
__\- M'en fous. Ca valait le coup.  
__\- Un peu plus et tu saignes du nez, 'spèce de pervers. Allez viens, on rentre.  
__\- Non ! Jazzy-chou ! Reviens !  
__\- Oui, reste choupinou !_

Alice regarda Jasper, affligée.

_\- Sérieusement ?_ Choupinou ?  
_\- J'y peux rien, moi, si j'ai du succès. Et puis il faut bien que je m'amuse un peu !  
__\- Tu n'avais qu'à jouer… à la pétanque !  
__\- Un jeu de boules, hein ?  
__\- Oh tais-toi espèce de pervers doublé d'un satyre !  
__\- Même moi je sais que ce sont des mots qui veulent dire la même chose.  
__\- M'en fous. Viens, on rentre._

Alice râla tout le long du chemin du retour. Un petit copain servait à être exhibé, certes, mais pas touche !

_\- Oh allez, '_licette_, arrête de me faire la tronche.  
__\- C'était ma seule condition ! Fidélité; du latin fidèles, euh, peu importe !  
__\- Eh, j'l'ai respectée, j'ai rien fait.  
__\- T'étais pas loin !  
__\- J'y suis pour rien si cette fille m'a fait profiter de sa poitrine !  
__\- Tu ne t'en es pas plaint.  
__\- Tu m'étonnes…  
__\- Bah quoi, ils sont pas assez bien mes seins ?_

Elle décrocha son haut de maillot.

_\- … Oh que si.  
__\- C'est bien ce que je disais : un vrai obsédé.  
__\- Non, un mec. Et puis, ne petit ami dévoué, je me dois de te sauter dessus pour te satisfaire !  
__\- Idiot…_

Il sourit et effleura le bout du nez d'A.

_\- Je vais t'avouer un truc. En fait, je ne pensais qu'à toi.  
__\- Menteur !  
__\- Ouais, OK, j'avoue. Mais c'est ce que tu avais envie d'entendre, non ?  
__\- Non ! Enfin, peut-être. J'ai envie d'entendre la vérité à condition qu'elle me convienne.  
__\- T'es bien une fille toi. Bon, en attendant, range moi ça._

Il mit ses mains sur la poitrine d'A pour la cacher et se retourna pour tirer la langue au voisin d'en face dont, à la fenêtre, la langue pendait d'environ vingt centimètres.  
A enfila un t-shirt et partit faire la cuisine (soit sortir deux pots de nouilles instantanées).

_\- Alors, quel est le programme de demain ?  
__\- J'aimerais bien t'emmener dans un endroit désert où il n'y aura aucune autre fille que moi, mais mon frère viens manger avec sa femme à midi. Demain matin, il faudra que je te rappelle tout ce que tu dois savoir sur « toi ». Enfin, le toi Polonais quoi. Pourquoi cette nationalité déjà ?  
__\- T'étais au téléphone avec ta belle soeur en parlant de ton « colocataire qui vient de p… euh…Pologne ! ».  
__\- Aaaah, exact. Ah, et il faudra que je t'enlève ton bracelet, que je mette des draps sur le nouveau canapé, et-  
__\- En parlant de bracelet, tu veux bien me l'enlever maintenant ? Je vais finir par avoir peur de toi.  
__\- Nan. C'est super bien finalement. Tu m'énerves, GRRRZ ! Cool, non ?  
__\- Enlève-moi ce sourire sadique de tes lèvres tout de suite !  
__\- Je ne sais pas. Ca t'apprendra à me traiter de baleine.  
__\- Mais je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas mon intention !_

L'après midi, Alice avait plongé d'un ponton, jusqu'à toucher le sable trois mètres plus bas. Elle avait prit tout son temps pour remonter, parce que même si elle était toute petite, elle avait une bonne capacité pulmonaire. Quand elle était enfin remontée, Jasper la cherchait des yeux, presque inquiet.

_« Eh ben ça, une vraie baleine ! »_

Elle avait pris un air offusqué pour lui répondre.

_« Tu sais Jasper, en générant les filles n'aiment pas tellement qu'on les compare à des baleines. »_

_\- Souviens-toi, ce n'était pas si méchant… Tu aurais même pu le prendre pour un compliment !  
__\- Ben voyons. Allez, va te coucher  
__\- Il n'est que 17 heures, et tu viens de préparer le repas. Tu n'as vraiment aucune notion du temps, ma pauvre.  
__\- Y'a pas d'heures pour manger des nouilles ! Et puis je suis fatiguée, j'ai beaucoup nagé, moi.  
__\- Oh. Dommage. J'avais plein de super plans pour ce soir…  
__\- …Mais je peux passer outre !  
__\- Dis donc toi, t'es passée de presque vierge effarouchée à petite perverse !  
__\- Chut. Et ne t'avise pas de dire ça devant mon frère !_

_Mais elle ne démentit pas. Au contraire, elle lui donna même raison le soir même. Deux fois. Et encore une fois le lendemain matin. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle, s'il la rendait accro ! Enfin, c'était vrai qu'à ce train là, son « stock de capotes » allait s'épuiser. Même en cinq jours._

Jasper roupillait tranquillement (il avait perdu de l'endurance en deux ans) et Alice jonglait entre la déprime et l'idylle idyllique. Dire que cinq jours plus tard elle ne pourrait plus être comme ça, serrée contre le corps brûlant de Jasper. Et Dieu savait quand elle le retrouverait en… vrai. Après tout, c'était un meurtrier. Enfin, c'était un peu fort comme mot. Disons un…Non, tueur ça n'allait pas non plus. Peu importe, elle s'égarait. En tous cas, il n'était pas certain qu'il puisse sortir chaque année. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment ça fonctionnait.

Comment allait-elle faire sans la douceur des bras de Jasper, sa peau un peu halée, son visage si…parfait. Son caractère de cochon. Des crises. Sa mauvaise humeur au réveil. Son refus catégorique de se laver les cheveux plus d'une fois par semaine, plus une fois une semaine sur deux les année bissextiles. Et son perpétuel bordel. Des caleçons, parfois propres, parfois non, qui trainaient jusque dans la cuisine. Ses cigarettes. Son manque de tact aussi. Son côté satyre, ses moqueries, sa… Elle soupira. Comment pouvait-elle aimer un mec comme ça ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ! Avec touuuuus ses défauts.  
Si seulement ça pouvait être réciproque. Même un tout petit peu !  
Elle se colla un peu plus à lui et il remua dans son sommeil, sans toutefois se réveiller.  
Alice sourit. Elle avait déjà tellement de chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle irait le voir en prison le plus souvent possible ! Si elle quittait l'AMAP et y allait en temps que visiteur traditionnel, elle aurait le droit à deux visites par semaine. Et ils ne seraient plus séparés par un vitre. Et s'il était d'accord, elle pourrait même le serrer dans ses bras ! Et un jour,peut-être même qu'il le ferait de lui même. Et elle attendrait avec impatience le jour, l'heure, la minute et la seconde (au centième) des visites. Elle partirait en vacances le moins souvent possible pour ne pas louper une heure si précieuse à passer avec lui. Et peut-être qu'il ne ressentirait toujours pas grand chose pour elle, mais elle serait heureuse quand même. Et le jour de sa sortie définitive, elle serait la première présente. Elle lui payerait même un appart' « en attendant » s'il le fallait. Et sa porte lui serait toujours, toujours ouverte. En attendant, elle comptait bien profiter à fond de ces cinq derniers jours ! Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle se mette aux fourneaux.

Elle réussit à s'extraire, le plus discrètement possible, de l'étau des bras de Jasper et se dirigea vers son placard, puis pris la direction de la cuisine.

Elle épluchait des pommes de terre quand Jasper arriva, une demie heure plus tard. Il se mit derrière elle, enlaça ses épaules et ses bras, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

_\- Tu sens bon.  
__\- Euh…Jasper ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?_

Il l'embrassa sur la clavicule et se redressa.

_\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?  
__\- Non merci, j'ai presque fini. Tu devrais aller t'habiller._

Il prit le visage d'Alice entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

_\- Je préfèrerais que toi, tu te déshabilles.  
__\- Non, non, laisse mes bretelles tranquilles ! Mon frère va bientôt arriver et il a sa clef. Imagine sa réaction si en arrivant il tombe sur sa petite soeur et son supposé colocataire en pleine action. Il y a mieux comme première impression, quand même. Surtout qu'il me croit encore Miss Chasteté.  
__\- Ah ouais… Il est plutôt bien loin de la réalité.  
__\- Tu fais une remarque de ce genre devant mon frère et la séance de shopping d'avant hier, ça sera le pays des Bisounours.  
__\- Ah ? Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé voir sa tête s'il savait que sa soeurette se transforme en tigresse la nuit.  
__\- Je n'suis pas une tigresse !  
__\- Ouais, nan, c'est sûr, t'as raison. C'est vrai que t'as cette candeur, et cette maladresse qui te rendent tellement mignonne…  
__\- Dis… On pourrait éviter de parler de ça ?  
__\- Pourtant ça e te dérangeait pas hier aprèm'. Ni plus tard dans la soirée. Et encore moins ce matin.  
__\- On en parlait pas.  
__\- Ah c'est sûr, tu étais bien trop occupée à crier mon n-  
__\- Chut, tais-toi ! Je n'veux plus t'entendre ! Après je vais y repenser devant mon frère et il va me demander pourquoi je rougis. Et je suis incapable de lui mentir !  
__\- Te taquiner est de loin la chose la plus amusante que je n'ai jamais pu faire.  
__\- Je te déteste !  
__\- Je sais chaton, je sais.  
__\- Chaton ?  
__\- Une mini-tigresse.  
__\- Va mettre tes habits avant que je ne t'étripe._

Jasper embrassa Alice avec un semblant de tendresse qui la surpris. En général ses baisers étaient moins tendre, ses lèvres un peu moins douces. Elle beugla mais ses reprit très vite. Son frère arriverait dans une demie heure, et la salade de pommes de terre ne se ferait pas seule.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, en espérant que ça vous ait plu ! publier pas de me donner vos avis :p_


	14. Chapitre 10

_**Blabla 1 : **Il reste si peu de chapitres... :o __Ici ça va vite. Peut-être même un peu trop vite, mais moi j'aime bien justement. Et puis, je m'étais dépêchée d'écrire la fin pour filer le manuscrit (c'en était un après tout) à une amie à la rentrée (de l'année dernière donc) et un an après j'arrive pas à la réécrire. Enfin voilà voilà. Ouais j'ai été longue, mais pendant les vacances j'ai jamais internet alors... Désolée ! Et merci d'être encore là._

_**Blabla 2 :** J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux review, mais MERCI à TOUT LE MONDE !_

* * *

Le frère d'Alice arriva avec les cinq minutes de retard de politesse, comme toujours. Il y mettait un point d'honneur ! Alice avait eu le temps de rappeler à Jasper ce qu'il devait savoir sur le coloc' Polonais qu'il allait incarner.

_« T'en fais pas, ils y connaissent rien à la Pologne. »_

D'un autre côté, lui non plus. A part deux phrases qui n'étaient d'aucune utilité (à part lors de la rencontre avec les parents de sa copine).

_« Pas de mains baladeuses, pas de clins d'oeil, pas d'allusions… » _

Elle l'avait également prévenu du langage cru de sa belle soeur.

Le grand frère débarqua, serra sa soeur dans ses bras et s'intéressa enfin à son pseudo-coloc'. Il ouvrit des yeux grands et ronds comme des soucoupes et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire.

_\- J…Jasper ? C'était avec ma soeur que tu était venu ?_  
_\- Emmett ! C'est toi le frère d'Alice ?_  
_\- Eh mec, tape m'en cinq !_  
_\- Vous… Vous vous connaissez ?_  
_\- Ouais, j'ai rencontré Jazzy-chou au gala d'avant-hier. Comment ça va, mon poussin ?Jje savais pas qu't'étais de Pologne !  
__\- Ah, je ne te l'avais pas dit ?  
__\- Ah ! Au fait 'lice, Rosie arrive, elle gare son bébé. Ouais Jazz, ma femme est dingue de voiture. Alors les jeunes, qu'est-ce que vous devenez ?  
__\- Jasper repars Lundi._  
_\- En Pologne ?_  
_\- Mais non, en P…P…Pennsylvanie._  
_\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là bas ?_  
_\- Ma… grand-mère ! C'est là bas qu'elle habite, invente-t-il_ en fusillant Alice du regard.

ELLE fait les conneries, IL doit les en sortir. Pas juste.

_\- Eh mon pote, t'as l'air super stressé. C'est parce que la jeune folle est ma soeur ?_  
_\- La jeune folle t'emmerde, ours poilu._  
_\- Tu l'as pas touchée au moins ? Elle serait capable de succomber à ta gueule d'ange._  
_\- Em' !_

C'est ce moment que « Rosie » choisit pour frapper à la porte.`

_\- Ah ! Rose ! Viens là que je te présente-_  
_\- Oh mon Dieu c'est pas vrai…_ murmura Rosalie.

Jasper devint plus pâle que la mort et alla rapidement s'enfermer dans la chambre d'Alice. Rosalie, elle, eu besoin de s'asseoir.

_\- Dites-moi que je rêve…_  
_\- Rosalie ?_  
_\- Rosie chérie ?_  
_\- Alice… Il… Il s'appelle Jasper, n'est-ce pas ?_  
_\- Oui, c'est ce que je t'ai dit, non ?_  
_\- J'avais pas fait le lien… Je suis tellement stupide !_  
_\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Rose ? Tu le connais ?_  
_\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! _Ordonna la blonde

Alice lui obéit. Elle connaissait ses yeux. Bien trop même. Elle les avait déjà scrutés à maintes reprises, observé presque avec adoration pendant des heures. Ces boucles blondes qui encadraient un visage aux traits fins, elle avait déjà vu ça aussi. Mais sur une autre personne que Rosalie.

_\- Sa jumelle disparue !_  
_\- Quelqu'un peut-il m'éxpliquer ?_  
_\- C'est pas vrai…_  
_\- Tu es au courant ? Il-il se souvenait de moi ?_  
_\- Bien sûr. Tu devrais aller lui parler._  
_\- Eh oh, j'y pige riiiiien !_

Alice était à la fois heureuse et mal à l'aise. Jasper allait retrouver la personne dont il était le plus proche après 19 ans de séparation. Mais il avait dit ne pas être prêt… Qu'est-ce que ça allait donner ?

_\- Eh, 'Lissou, y s'passe quoi ?_  
_\- Rosalie est la soeur jumelle de Jasper. Ca fait 19 ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus._  
_\- Elle ne 'avait pas dit qu'elle était polonaise !_  
_\- … Tu n'te sens pas un peu débile parfois ?_

Rosalie parla à Jasper à travers la porte, avec une douceur infinie, maternelle. Il céda et lui ouvrit au bout de trois minutes. Alice en profita pour parler avec Emmett qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil inquiets à la porte, se demandant ce qu'ils se disaient. Ils ne ressortirent que trois quart d'heure plus tard.

Jasper s'assit à côté de sa soeur sur le canapé, la tête sur ses genoux. Rosalie lui caressait la tête, très protectrice. C'était un spectacle adorable.  
Il semblait petre redevenu le petit garçon fragile de l'orphelinat. C'était très bizarre, et assez cocasse aussi. Il finit par s'endormir, la tête contre la poitrine de sa soeur (il faut dire que la poitrine fait un très bon oreiller).

_\- Il s'rait gentil de pas trop tripoter les seins de ma femme c'ui là._  
_\- Oh, Em', c'est son frère !_  
_\- C'est pas une raison, c'est MA propriété._  
_\- Si vous saviez comme il m'a manqué… Je pensais à lui tellement souvent._  
_\- Quoi ?! Tu pensais à un autre homme ?_  
_\- Em' !_  
_\- Em' !_  
_\- J'essaye juste de détendre un poil l'atmosphère. Bande de rabats-joie._

Finalement, le déjeuner était tombé à l'eau. Tant pis. Rosalie et Jasper passèrent près d'une heure à se fixer dans les yeux, souriant parfois. On aurait dit que, sans un mot, ils se racontaient de vieux souvenirs. Alice et Emmett, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment vu depuis deux mois, parlèrent encore un peu. Ils était restés très proches en grandissant.

Ensuite, les jeunes mariés rentrèrent chez eux. La scène de Jasper et Rose se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme des enfants tristes était touchante, émouvante, attendrissante, tout ce que vous voudrez.

Quelque chose avait changé en Jasper. Il était ailleurs, même plus désagréable ! Alice décida de le laisser un peu seul pour qu'il revienne un peu à lui.

A 18 heures, le téléphone du salon sonna.

_\- Hey, 'lice ? Je pourrais parler à mon frangin s'il te plait ?_  
_\- Bien sûr Rosie._

Elle donna le combiné à Jasper et alla s'installer devant la télé, à laquelle elle portait une attention très modérée. Elle essayait d'entendre la conversation des jumeaux fraichement retrouvés. C'était mal, mais elle était trop curieuse.

\- … moi…soir.. ans… di matin…ture.  
_\- Hum…_  
\- …ice…ranger…it sup…osés… faire s…  
_\- Tu crois ?_  
\- …re… plait…Emmett…prêts…ok?  
_\- C'est d'accord._

C'est alors qu'Alice découvrit que deux minutes et un coup de fil suffisait à détruire tout son petit monde encore fragile.

_\- Rose arrive dans une heure. Je vais chez elle._  
_\- Ah ? Et… tu dors là-bas ?_  
_\- Ouais._  
_\- Ok, c'est chouette. Je t'attends pour déjeuner demain ?_  
_\- Non. En fait… Je reste chez elle. Elle me ramènera lundi. D'ailleurs, tu as la clef de mon bracelet ? Oh, elle sait pour la prison, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton frère ne sera pas au courant._  
_\- Mais…et…_  
_\- Et elle me rendra visite. Donc t'embête pas avec l'AMAP, hein, j'en ai plus besoin._

OK, pas de panique, il avait toujours manqué de tact. Et puis il était bouleversé par ses retrouvailles avec sa soeur. Il voulait dire que l'AMAP était inutile, mais qu'elle pourrait quand même aller le voir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle resta pétrifiée dans son salon tout le temps que Jasper mis à réunir ses affaires.

_\- Bon ben merci… Voilà les clefs de l'appart' que tu m'avais filées. Et merci du fond du coeur pour m'avoir permis de retrouver Rosalie. Je te revaudrai ça. Et si un jour on revenait à se croiser ben… J'espère que t'auras un peu plus confiance en toi, hein. Allez, salut la naine._

Et pouf, la porte se ferma sur le dos de Jasper. Hein ? Quoi ? What, qué, gné, nani, was, kakon ? Im…po…ssible… C'était tout ? Comment voulait-il qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle dans ces conditions ?  
Mais non, elle délirait. La situation serait plus claire le lendemain. Pas vrai ?

Cette nuit là, son appartement sembla bien vide à Alice, sans parler de son lit. L'absence soudaine de Jasper laissait un vrai vide.

Le lendemain, elle se décida à l'appeler, après une nuit sans sommeil. Elle se dit qu'elle appellerai chez Emmett et Rosalie à 13h. A 8h, il était trop tôt. A 9h aussi. A 10h, ils devaient petit-déjeuner. A 11h elle n'avait pas le courage. A midi, ils devaient déjeuner. A 13h, son mauvais pressentiment était devenu insupportable.

_\- Rose ? Elle est sortie vers 11h avec Jasper. Rappelle plus tard. Mais je te préviens, il nagent en plein bonheur. Peut-être que tu devrais réessayer demain._

Mais ils ne furent disponible ni ne rappelèrent le lendemain. Ni le surlendemain. Pas même les deux jours suivants. Et finalement, le lundi tant redouté arriva, et Jasper retourna ans sa cellule sans qu'elle ne puisse lui reparler.  
Elle savait que ce serait dur, mais elle ne pensait pas que son absence serait aussi dure à vivre. Pendant deux semaines, elle déprima un peu dans son coin. Aucune nouvelles.

Un vendredi, elle se décida à aller le voir.

_\- Ah désolé M'zelle Alice. Les visites sont limitées à deux par semaine et ça y est. Une femme blonde est venue lundi et hier pour voir Whitlock. Sa soeur je crois… Vous saviez qu'il avait une soeur ? Enfin, comme il ne fait plus partie des listes de l'AMAP, on a pas gardé une visite pour vous, 'comprenez ?_

Non. Non elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ni le comportement de Jasper. Elle savait qu'il n'avait aucune attache et qu'il ne tenait pas tant que ça à elle. Mais quand même, elle avait pensée être un peu plus importante que ça à ses yeux.

Deux semaines après, elle avait réuni assez de courage pour aller le voir. Elle y fut le mardi à 9heures pétantes.

\- Tu… Alice ? Mais qu'es'tu fait là ? J'm'attendais à voir Rosalie, moi.  
\- Ouais, désolée, je-  
\- On t'as pas prévenue ? Ch'us désinscrit des listes de l'AMAP.  
-J e sais. Enfin… Je voulais… Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais. Mais t'es parti sans me dire… Au revoir ?  
\- Mais si. «Allez salut la naine », ça te dit rien ?  
\- Mais c'était… Un peu court non ?  
\- Tu voulais que je te dises quoi ? Je suis pas très doué pour les adieux.  
\- Adieu… alors… tu...  
\- Qu'est-t'as ? T'es toute bizarre et t'as reperdu toute ta confiance ! Un peu de nerf quoi !  
\- Alors je…  
\- Ah au fait, merci. D'm'avoir remonté le moral, c'était cool. Mais bon, maintenant y'a ma soeur alors… C'est plus la peine que tu viennes, hein. C'est inutile et je préfère passer du temps avec Rose, tu comprends. Bon, j'pense que c'est bon, on a dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire… Ah non, attends. Du coup, nous ça tiens plus. Enfin il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de nous, n'est-ce pas ? Genre, tu peux te trouver un vrai mec tranquille hein. Toi qui tient tant à la fidélité. Allez chaton, c'est bientôt l'heure de la lessive, j'y vais.

Et il disparu une nouvelle fois, derrière la porte grillagée.

* * *

_Oh oui je suis cruelle. Qui s'y attendait, hein, QUI ? Pas Alice. Moi si. Ok, j'ai pété une durite toute seule dans mon coin. Je peux pas vous pondre la suite avant deux semaines environ. Je vais voir c'que je peux faire. Mais dans deux semaines sans faute je vous amène la suite ! Merci de lire mon tissus de guimauve qui...qui se déguimauve. Comment ça ça veut rien dire ? Je décide de ce qu'il veut dire quelque chose. Ouais, OK, je vais me coucher. Bye !_

_(Oubliez pas une review, c'est pour mon traitement contre la folie)_


	15. Chapitre 11

**Blabla :** _D'abord je mets du temps, et en plus c'est court. Très court. TRES TRES court comme chapitre. Oh j'en arrive à me sentir coupable :( Mais vous savez, internet en vacances, c'est rare pour moi (foutus trous paumés où ils communiquent encore par télégraphe et/ou signaux de fumée...). Je serai pmus rapide pour la suite (et fin) ! Enfin si je trouve une fin :o_

_**Blabla 2 :** Bon, eh les gens là, on va avoir un problème. OK Jasper il est pas gentil, il agit comme un abrutit et il est méchant avec Alice. Mais ça suffit hein, on ne l'insulte PAS ! Rooh ! Bon bon, vous me direz qu'il l'a cherché... Mais quand même ! Mon petit Jasperichou ! (Oui ce surnom est ridicule et vient de tuer toute sa virilité. Amen)_

* * *

_**Chapitre onzième**_

* * *

_ Plusieurs semaines plus tard…_

_\- Alice, je comprends pas. Ca fait deux mois que tu sors pas de chez toi et que tu n'achètes que des mouchoirs. Tu les manges ou quoi ?_

Les larmes d'Alice jaillirent du plus belle.

_\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as Lili ?  
__\- Tu peux pas compreeeeeeendre !  
__\- Essaye toujours.  
__\- C'est ton frère.  
__\- Eh ben ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon frère ?  
__\- Il ne veut même plus me voir, il trouve ça inutile.  
__\- Et alors ?  
__\- Je t'avais dit que j'en étais amoureuse…  
__\- Ah, ça ? Allons, c'était pas vraiment de l'amour. Et lui il ressent carrément rien pour toi. Dans deux mois, il t'auras complètement oubliée.  
__\- Mais-  
__\- Reprends-toi ! 'faut t'y faire ma cocotte, t'étais juste un plan cul. C'est dur à entendre mais c'est la vérité. Et puis regarde-toi. Je t'adore et tout hein, mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'intéresser là dedans ? Il mérite un peu mieux, tu ne crois pas ? Pas que physiquement hein, comme on dit ce n'est pas ce qui compte.  
__\- J'aurais aimé le revoir… Même juste comme une amie.  
__\- Il s'en fout d'être ton amie. Tu sais combien de fois on a parlé de toi ? Aucune. Zéro, nada.  
__\- Rose, tu…  
__\- Arrête tes jérémiades, tu veux ? Tu vas finir par me gonfler.  
__\- Pou… Pourquoi ? _pleura-t-elle  
_\- Tu penses un peu à moi ? Dix neuf ans que j'l'ai pas vu ! C'est assez dur de rattraper le temps perdu sans que tu viennes t'interposer. Tu ne le connais même pas, et ton amour, si c'en est, est à sens unique. Redescends sur terre et oublie-le ! D'ailleurs, n'essayes même pas de le revoir ou même de lui reparler. Laisse-nous tranquilles.  
__\- Mais moi-  
__\- Moi, moi, moi ! Depuis quand es-tu devenue si égoïste ? N'me rappelle pas. Em' non plus, lui aussi t'as fini par le souler à te comporter comme une martyre qui souffre dans son coin. Allez j'me casse. Et c'est pas la peine de venir manger jeudi comme prévu. Allez, va t'faire des amis. Si quelqu'un veut bien de toi._

Alice pleura de plus belle en se demanda pourquoi Rosalie était devenue si méchante et si peu compréhensive. Alors même qu'elle traversait sans doute la pire période de sa vie. Le soir même, elle pris une décision. Elle y pensait depuis un bout de temps, et sa vie devenait trop pathétique. Quoiqu'elle fasse ou essaye de faire, ses pensée revenaient toujours à Jasper. C'était devenu invivable. Elle avait laissé tombé son lit au profit du canapé depuis un bout de temps déjà, et même son appart' lui rappelait trop à quel point elle avait le coeur brisé. Et puis, elle ne manquerait à personne n'est-ce pas ? Jasper l'aurait totalement oubliée dans quelques semaines, Rosalie et Emmett la boudaient, ses parents ne s'étaient pas inquiétés de l'état de leur seule fille. Son cousin Edward était un connard** (ndla : et bim)** et sa femme Bella une folle à lier. Et comme l'avait si gentiment fait remarquer sa belle soeur, elle n'avait presque aucun ami.

Oui, elle était sûre d'elle et de la décision à prendre. D'ailleurs, dès demain…

* * *

_A Rose, à Em'… à tous en fait._

_Vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que les adieux larmoyants, c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé. Les adieux tout courts non plus d'ailleurs. Je préfère les aux revoir… Peu importe._

_J'aurais bien aimé laisser une trace mais elle aurait fini à la poubelle, pas vrai ? Papa, Maman… désolée de vous avoir déçus. Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Désolée de vous décevoir une fois encore. Je sais, je ne suis qu'une lâche. Mais je crois que j'ai trop souffert. J'aurais aimé que vous soyez un peu plus présents dans ma vie. J'aurais aimé ne pas me disputer avec Rosalie et Emmett. Mieux connaitre mon cousin, sa femme et leur fille, Renesmée. J'aurais aussi voulu que Jasper me connaisse mieux._

_Mais on a le temps pour ça, non ? On est encore jeunes et en pleine santé ! Même si je m'éloigne maintenant, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne se reverra pas. Si l'un de vous, je cite, « veux bien de moi »._

_Idiote, immature, gamine, naïve.. Tout ça, je vais essayer de le changer ! Mais loin d'ici, loin de vous. Très loin. Dans un autre pays. A l'Est. Ou peut-être à l'Ouest. Je suis nulle en géo. Un pays par là —D_

_A propos, c'est Ouest avec le « o » comme gauche ? Ou comme le « o » de droite ? Et Est avec un « e » comme droite ? Mais il y a aussi un « e » dans gauche… On s'en fiche. Encore immature, je sais. Je vais m'arrêter là. Je vous donne quand même ma nouvelle adresse. Si vous voulez m'envoyer une carte à Noël. Ou faire brûler ma maison si vous passez dans le coin, un de ces jours. Ca doit être tout…_

_Alice, 'Licette, 'lice, 'Lissou, Lili, le lutin, la naine, chaton, incapable, comme vous voulez._

_PS : Finalement, je ne retrouve pas ma nouvelle adresse. Mais vous, vous ne bougez pas, n'est -ce pas ? J'vous enverrai ça de là-bas —D._

_Bises ou non, comme vous le sentez. Et on est le 6 je crois…_

* * *

_OK je suis d'accord, ce sont tous des, je cite, "trous du cul" dans la famille Blonds and co'_


	16. Chapitre 12

**Blabla :** _Je vais essayer d'être assez brève, sinon ça risquerait d'être plus long que le chapitre. Voilà, on arrive - enfin - à la fin. J4ai été longue, looooongue à poster ce dernier chapitre, c'est horrible. Pourtant, il était écrit depuis plus d'un an, retapé depuis des semaines, mais j'ai toujours eu un blocage au moment de finir mes fictions. 'abord parce que je suis NULLE pour les fins, et qu'elle me plaisait pas. Elle ne me plait toujours pas trop, j'ai pas envie de vous décevoir et tout mais... Ben cette fin est ce qu'elle est. JE pense toujours publier quelques "bonus" plus tard :)_

**Blabla 2 :**_ Comme toujours, mon problème c'est que j'avais déjà tout écrit, mais ma manière de faire, de penser et tout à bien changé depuis ^^Parfois, ça me plaisait pas, mais je ne voyais pas comment modifier... J'ai cependant apporté quelques petites modifications... Bonne lecture :)_

_Reviews anonymes : il y en a un peu trop pour que je réponde à chacune, mais je les ai toutes lues avec ce même sourire idiot peint sur les lèvres, ces petits battements de coeurs plus rapide et cette immense fierté quand je voyais que ça vous avait (beaucoup) plu !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

* * *

Un an c'était long. On avait le temps de trouver l'homme de sa vie, le perdre, se fâcher avec tous ses proches (enfin ceux avec qui on s'entendait encore). Déménager, trouver un job de serveuse. Adopter un chat en fin de vie et le voir mourir heureux. Trouver un copain, le quitter. En trouver un second, se faire quitter. Prendre 5 kilos, en perdre 8. Voir 73 films. Lire 45 livres. Pleurer 45 litres de larmes. Utiliser 663 paquets de mouchoirs. Manger 244 pots de nouilles instantanées au poulet, 32 au boeuf et un aux légumes (beurk). En être dégoutée.  
Mais aussi de sécher ses larmes (avec 663 paquets de mouchoirs, heureusement !) Et de tourner la page. Au moins aux trois quarts. Mais on souffre toujours. Non ? Bien sûr que si. Ceux qui vous dirons le contraire ne sont que des menteurs.  
Et puis un jour… Quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Et cette personne détruit cruellement tout ce qu'on avait eu tant de mal à reconstruire.

Alice se demanda qui pouvait bien vouloir la voir. Une erreur, certainement. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle tomba sur des yeux qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais ne serait-ce qu'appercevoir ! Elle ouvrit sa bouche mais aucun son ne voulut sortir. Elle devait réver. Oui c'était ça, elle rêvait ! Son illusion restait immobile devant la porte ouverte alors qu'elle continuait à le fixer avec étonnement. Elle réalisa enfin qu'elle n'était pas en plein délire. Les sentiments se bousculaient violament en elle, et elle était complètement perdue.

-_ … toi ! Qu'est-ce que…_  
_\- Salut… ?_

Alice fronça les sourcils et claqua la porte. Non mais et puis quoi encore ?

_\- Alice…_

Au moins il se souvenait de son prénom. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu croire. A ce qu'il lui avait laissé croire.

_\- Tu peux m'ouvrir ? S'il te plait…_

Ouvrir cette porte, c'était ouvrir la porte de ses souvenirs - dont la serrure était fragile - de son coeur et de ses vieilles blessures **(ndla : c'était l'instant poésie. Que je viens de gâcher mouahaha !).**

Il était gonflé. Plutôt se pendre que d'ouvrir cette porte.

_\- … S'il te plait, chaton, il faut que je te parle. Enfin, il faut… En tous cas, j'en ai très envie. Besoin aussi._

Un rêve. Non, un cauchemar. Une hallucination. Non, un cauchemar.

_\- Vas-t'en._  
_\- Euh, ma veste est coincée dans la porte._  
_\- Je te libère, mais vas t'en._  
_\- Ali-_  
_\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Elle ouvrit, la pendaison attendra. Lais ton en elle était de glace : son comportement, so regard, et surtout sa voix. Jasper eut un sourire sans joie en la voyant. Triste même.

_\- Je suis content, non, rassuré que tu sois en colère. C'est une bonne chose. Mais… Je peux entrer ?_  
_\- Reste dans l'entrée alors._

Il soupira, un peu angoissé. Lui ! Il n'en revenait pas. Et Alice était bien trop perturbée pour s'en rendre compte.

_\- D'abord… Tu peux me gifler si tu veux, je le mérite bien._  
_\- Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je prenne le risque de me casser un ongle._  
_\- T'as changé. C'est bien. Heureusement que tu ne retombes pas dans mes bras. Mais ça m'aurait bien arrangé._  
_\- T'es sorti ?_  
_\- J'ai une semaine. Pour mon anniversaire. _**(1)**  
_\- Joyeux anniversaire_.**  
**

Il fit un geste de la main évasif.

_\- Ouais, merci, on s'en fout. Mais c'est un prétexte pour venir te voir._  
_\- T'as eu le droit de quitter l'Etat ?_  
_\- Non._  
_\- …_  
_\- J'ai cassé mon bracelet. Il est programmé pour s'activer aux alentours des frontières._  
_\- …_  
_\- J'imagine que je vais prendre cher pour ça. Et puis je doute que le jury et les jugent acceptent l'excuse « parti voir la femme de ma vie et tenté de la reconquérir ». Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre plus._  
_\- En effet, je ne pensent pas qu'ils acceptent. Surtout si c'est pour finalement te prendre un râteau en bonne et due forme. Dégage. Et rentre avant que ta peine supplémentaire n'augmente encore._  
_\- Mais, eh, attends !_  
_\- Casse-toi. Genre là maintenant. Du balais. Je ne veux pas te voir. Tu arrives avec un an de retard. Et -132 points dans mon estime. -133 si tu ne pars pas maintenant. -131 si tu le fais._  
_\- De toute façon, c'est toujours la même histoire, hein ?_  
_\- Une fille rencontre un garçon…_  
_\- Et un garçon rencontre une fille…_  
_\- Le garçon oublie la fille…_  
_\- Et la fille perd le garçon._  
_\- Le garçon se souvient de la fille._  
_\- Et la fille-_  
_\- Meure dans un tragique accident de dirigeable. Passe le bonjour à ta soeur._ **(2)**

Alice poussa Jasper dehors et referma la porte. Elle se laisse glisser le long de cette dernière mais se releva avant de se mettre à pleurer. Elle ne voulait plus être faible.

.  
.

Mine de rien, une semaine c'est long aussi. Et deux…Deux fois plus. Voire trois. Les mathématiques perdent leur sens lorsque l'on parle de sentiments **(ndla : pfiouu, je suis super poète aujourd'hui !)**. Jasper n'avait pas pris de peine pour son « escapade », grâce à sa conduite exemplaire l'année précédente. **(1) ** On lui avait seulement ôté le droit de visite pendant une semaine, mais sa soeur avait fait le pied de grue devant la prison, avait usé de son charme, et finalement les gardiens et le directeur, charmé ou bien à bout de patience, lui avait rendu ce droit. Ils avaient remplacé cette sanction par l'isolement. Ce qui était stupide puisqu'il avait toujours le droit de visite. Et que de toute façon il n'aimait personne, à part Seth. Finalement, après moult réflexions, il repris sa cellule, garda le droit de visite à condition d'être séparé de ses proches par la vitre. Tout ça pour ça… Jasper se contentait de suivre le mouvement sans rien dire. Il trouvait tout cela stupide. On aurait dit un colis perdu qu'on promenait de bureau de poste en bureau de poste.

Cet après-midi encore; il soupira quand Mike vint le chercher pour l'amener en salle de visite. Il ne voulait pas vraiment voir sa soeur. Voire vraiment pas. Elle avait fait du mal à Alice, et il détestait tout les gens qui avaient fait, ou faisaient du mal à Alice - il se détestait cordialement. Encore une fois, il se laissa entrainer sans réfléchir. Il était à des milliers de kilomètres (6 634,332 km pour être exact) de la prison. Devant la porte de la maison de son chaton, sa mini-tigresse. Devant une porte qui lui était fermée. Il était tellement à l'Ouest - enfin à l'Est - qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que ce n'était pas sa soeur qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la vitre en Plexiglas. Il leva les yeux vers une des vitre, et derrière celle-ci…

_\- ALICE !_

Mike allait définitivement devoir mourir : il avait vu des larmes couler sur les joues de Jasper. Enfin presque. Celui-ci vous dirait qu'il ne pleurait pas, mais qu'il transpirait des yeux; et que de toute façon c'était à cause d'un trop-plein d'émotions et d'une perte d'espoir. Bim. Il ne pleurait pas. Jamais. Il n'avait jamais pleuré.

Il s'empara du téléphone et attendit qu'Alice fasse de même. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle soit là, devant lui. C'était sans doute le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il pensait ne plus jamais la voir et finir par perdre une seconde fois la fille qui lui était la plus chère.

…

Il fallait qu'elle prenne le combiné maintenant ! Mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle se contenta de le fixer durement pendant une minute avant de tourner les talons. Il voulu crier son nom, mais elle ne l'entendrait pas, de toute façon.

_\- Alice ! Alice attends, n'pars pas ! Reviens ! J't'en supplie…_

Et merde ! Elle avait pas fait six mille bornes pour le regarder et se barrer ! Il la dégoutait à ce point ?

Alice ne voulait pas l'entendre, ni lui, ni les coups qu'il donnait sur la vitre. Jasper se demanda si elle n'était venue que pour le torturer un peu plus, pour se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait. CA devait être ça. Pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Pas vraiment. Il avait été pire.

_\- Eh Whitlock, calme-toi !_  
_\- Mike, oh Mike ! Ramène-la ! Je t'en conjure !_  
_\- C'est pas parce que t'utilises des mots un peu compliqués que-_  
_\- J'me mettrais à genoux s'il le faut._  
_\- TOI ?!_

Jasper hocha la tête. Eh oui, il en était réduit à ça.

_\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aime cette fille, à quel point elle m'a fait du bien._  
_\- Assez pour me supplier et te mettre à genoux visiblement. Allez, viens._  
_\- On va la chercher ?_  
_\- Sois réaliste un peu. Essaya pas de t'débattre, ça la f'ra pas rev'nir._

Alice, qui n'avait pas encore quitté l'autre partie de la salle, se tourna et jeta un regard entendu à Mike, qui hocha la tête. Ce dernier emmena Jasper, non pas à sa cellule, mais dans une salle ou le blond n'était allé que deux fois.

_\- Le vestiaire de sortie ? Qu'est-ce que je fous-_  
_\- J'ai payé ta caution._

Jasper se retourna vers la voix et fit face à une des yeux noirs sévèrement braqués sur lui.

_\- Chaton !_  
_\- Chaton ?_ fit Mike, surpris

Jasper grimaça. Ca lui avait échappé. Alice le stoppa alors qui fonçait sur elle.

_\- J'estime avoir le droit au privilège._

Jasper haussa un sourcil. Le regard d'Alice ne lui disait rien de bon… Et pour cause ! Elle le gifla. Il resta impassible. OK, il ne l'avait pas volée celle-là. Elle lui en colla une autre. OK, et celle-là il l'avait bien cherchée.  
Il s'attendait presque à une coup de poing mais il ne vint pas.

_\- Je te déteste, t'es qu'un idiot._  
_\- Ouais, je sais._

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment se comporter là. Déjà qu'en temps normal, il ne savait jamais comment se comporter avec des gens « normaux », là, c'était encore pire.

Elle prit doucement et tout en douceur (si, si) Jasper dans ses bras et posa sa joue et son oreille sur son torse, sur son coeur. Même si elle détestait se l'avouer, il lui avait tellement manqué...

_\- Stupide Jasper ! Comment voulais-tu que je t'oublie si tu traverses la moitié de la Terre en risquant de te retrouver en prison à vie, tout ça pour me dire que je suis la femme de ta vie ?_  
_\- Comment veux-tu m'oublier après les nuits qu'on a passées tu veux dire._  
_\- Retourne dans te cellule, abruti !_  
_\- Oula les jeunes, du calme ! Vous parlerez de vos performances dehors, hein._  
_\- Eh, Mike?_  
_\- Quoi Whitlock ?_  
_\- Tu vois cette fille ? Je crois que j'en suis dingue. Raide. Fou amoureux même._  
_\- Eh Mike, vous voyez ce triple idiot ? J'ai totalement craqué pour lui. Vous pensez que je dois m'en réjouir ou bien en pleurer ?_  
_\- Ha, ha ! Allez bande de vauriens, dehors !_

Jasper se changea, avec l'aide - et les baisers - d'Alice. Il put parler à Seth, qui sortirait dans six jours, et donner une grosse frappe dans le dos de Mike.

Ils nageait sur leur petit nuage, ou dans le bonheur, ils ne savaient plus trop - disons que leur bonheur était un nuage - quand il s'assirent dans le Chevrolet vert pomme.  
Jasper se pencha vers les lèvres d'Alice et lui susurra :

-_ Tu m'expliques comment j'en suis arrivé à brûler d'amour pour toi ?_  
_\- Attention, tu deviens fleur bleue. Et tu m'expliques comment moi j'en suis arrivée à t'aimer ? Imbécile…_

Les baisers de Jasper se firent plus passionnés, ses mains plus entreprenantes et ses yeux plus brillants.

_\- Attends. J'en meurs d'envie, vraiment. Tu veux bien me croire? Mais pas maintenant. D'abord, je conduis. Ensuite, Rosalie m'en voudrait à vie si je gardais ta sortie définitive pour moi seule.  
\- Attends… Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ?_  
_\- Non, pourquoi ?_  
_\- Après le comportement qu'elle a eu avec toi ? Tu n'as pas l'impression de pardonner les gens un peu trop facilement ? Parce que je ne vaut pas mieux qu'elle, dans le fond._  
_\- Détrompe toi. D'abord, ta soeur et moi avons eu une année entière pour nous réconcilier. Mais effectivement, je lui en veux encore, et elle le comprend parfaitement. Et ne crois pas que je t'ai pardonné, loin de là. Tu vas en baver, mais un jour je finirai bien par te pardonner entièrement. Enfin j'espère. D'ailleurs… Tout à l'heure était un moment de faiblesse. Ne t'attends pas à m'embrasser à nouveau aussi facilement._

Jasper grimaça.

_\- C'était trop facile._  
_\- Je ne suis plus aussi cruche et influençable que ça.  
__\- Tu n'as jamais été influençable.  
__\- Et c'est comme ça que tu essayes de me récupérer ? Vraiment ?  
__\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Tu sais que je suis nul pour ça, et c'est pas un an avec des balourds à être balloté de cellule en cellule qui m'a aidé.  
__\- Pour commencer, lundi on va au restau. Et c'est toi qui m'invite. Ah, et il fat que tu te trouve quelque part où dormir. Chez ta soeur, ou trouve un appart'. Mais pas chez moi. Pas encore.  
__\- Ouais mais-  
__\- J'ai récupéré le mien, mais mon père en a d'autres à louer si tu veux. Promis, il te fera un prix. Ah, et je veux que tu rencontres mes parents aussi.  
__\- Je les connais déjà…  
__\- Et qu'on leur dise la vérité.  
__\- Oh putain, je vais passer pour un con après la dernière fois.  
\- La fin n'en justifie-t-elle pas les moyens ?_  
_\- J'sais pas…_

Alice lui tira la langue. Elle avait toujours cette colère et cette peine a fond d'elle, mais c'était comme si cette dernière année ne s'était pas écoulée, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais traitée comme il l'avait fait, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés.

_\- Ils seront chez ta soeur et mon frère._  
_\- Il est encore temps de m'enfuir et de retourner en taule ?_  
_\- Non. On arrive._  
_\- Je n'ai pas reparlé à Rose depuis très longtemps._  
_\- Je sais. Tu lui manques beaucoup._  
_\- Elle me manque aussi. Je suppose. J'ai sans doute été aveuglé par ma colère._

Il sortirent tous les deux et Jasper voulu prendre la main d'Alice.

_\- Attends, non. Pas encore. Mon moment de faiblesse est passé._  
_\- Tu me promets de me pardonner un jour, n'est-ce pas ?_  
_\- Je vais essayer._  
_\- Je me suis rarement senti aussi mal qu'en ce moment._

Alice soupira et tendit finalement sa main à Jasper. Ils inspirèrent un grand coup en même temps et poussèrent le même profond soupir. Il se sourièrent tant bien que mal, avant de pousser d'un même mouvement la porte de l'immeuble. Pour la première fois, ils étaient parfaitement coordonnés, jusque'à synchroniser les battements de leur coeur.

* * *

**(1) :** _Oui c'est de la FICTION. Totalement improbable mais faut bien que je puisse écrire mon histoire hein ^^  
_**(2)_ :_**_ Alors là… Je ne sais plus pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, mais ça devait avoir du sens…. Oo Je sais plus exactement d'où ça vient, je l'ai lu dans un bouquin... Et il y a pas de raison que les perses l'aient lu où qu'ils aient la référence mais... Oh et au pire on s'en fous._

_Mon Dieu ce que je suis nulle pour les fins… Non mais sérieusement, on peut conclure une fiction sur cette phrase pourrie ? -_- C'est possible de faire pire et plus nianian ? Bof hein... Rooh, je vois d'ici arriver l'averse de reproches... Argh.  
__Et voilà, la page AMAP se tourne... Maintenant je dois finir L'inconnu de la ligne A, TEC (il serait temps) et me mettre à une nouvelle fiction, qui sait ?_

_Allez, merci à toutes celles qui m'ont suivi depuis le début ou en cours de route, désolée à toutes ces attentes impardonnables, à mon manque de motivation parfois, mais sachez que tout ce que vous m'avez dit est ma plus grande récompense ! Oh nooon, allez, Shira, nous joues pas le numéro de la fifille pleurée et toute émue parce qu'elle a fini sa fiction et... OUIIIIIIIIIN !_


End file.
